Aftermath
by DarkBeastGanon
Summary: Story takes place after Shinichi gets the antidote. A lot of random drama going on here. Ran gets pregnant. Shinichi falls into a coma. Their lives revolve around nothing BUT drama.
1. When Two Are One

So, this is an idea that I had in mind. No, I don't expect to have a thousand reviews on this. This will focus on the "after series", assuming he gets the permanent antidote.

Plot: Ran finds out she's pregnant, the day that Shinichi takes down the organization. He falls into a coma and awakens several months later. So much drama goes on!

Also this is rated M (to be safe, although I think "T" is safe,).

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Aoyama-sensei is the rightful owner. If I was the creator, Shinichi would have the permanent antidote and he and Ran would have been married with three kids already. (Same thing with Heiji and Kazuha) **

**When Two Are One**

"Drawn together, Painter's brush stoke  
>Sleight of hand we, we won't go up in smoke<br>Fates colliding, Love undying"

-Atreyu

**Mouri Residence **

The incident happened about Eight months ago. Ran was in her last year on school. She was actually graduating the following month. She ended up missing prom because a certain someone wasn't going. That certain someone was her best friend, Shinichi Kudo. He was supposed to graduate with her but he was gonna miss gratuation, and possibly would have to repeat a grade. It was horrible for everyone. It was the end of May and preperations with finals and graduation were made.

It was the weekend and Ran needed a break. This break was gonna be fun. It was usually gloomy and sad for her, but today wasn't.

Today felt like a different day. It wasn't filled with depression or hatred. It was filled with excitement. Why? Because, Shinichi was coming home! He was not back for good…but for a little time so he and Ran can spend some time together.

Ran was humming a tune as she cooked lunch for Conan and her father.

"Why are you so happy?" Kogoro asked as he watched his daughter be happy. He hasn't seen her like this since…before he and Eri separated.

"Oh, there's no reason, I just feel so happy today."

Conan couldn't help but to smile. He blushed slightly as thoughts of later flashed through his head. This was gonna be exciting!

As they at lunch, Conan noticed Ran was thinking about something…probably what she was gonna wear or something.

Kogoro looked down at his watch, "Well, I'll be in my office. Ran, could you get me a beer?"

Ran groaned and stood up to do dishes, "Fine, but only _one_ more beer for the rest of the day!"

It was his turn to groan with anger. He sighed and headed to his office and shut the door.

"Damn him! Always drinking and getting drunk…and he wonders why he doesn't get any clients."

Conan snickered at her comment. He leaned back and waited for the clock to strike late afternoon. Ai promised him an antidote that would supposedly last for 24 hours and she said it was promising, given the fact he hadn't had an antidote in a long while.

As the clock struck 4:00, he immediately rushed out of the apartment, as if it were on fire. He sprang down the stairs and onto the ground.

He looked up at the sky and smiled, _'Tonight's gonna be fun!'_

He sprinted down the sidewalk, anxious to get to Agasa's house, where the antidote would be waiting for him.

**Agasa Residence **

He ran to the door and calmly walked in.

Ai was ready to hand it over. Before he took it she stopped him, "Now, remember, this will approximately last 24 hours. Since you didn't have one for awhile, you should expect it to be 24 hours. Give yourself time to get back before you shrink, ok?"

He nodded slowly and took the antidote out of her hands. He looked at it and then grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

He closed the door calmly and took off his clothes. _'Well, here we go,'_

He swallowed the pill and waited for the familiar pain to kick in. Once it did, he clenched his chest and let out a cry in pain.

He slowly stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He reached for his clothes and put them on. He slowly stepped out of the bathroom, receiving looks from Ai and Agasa.

He noticed them staring, "What?"

"Wow, you look so much like your father. You know, one day it may be difficult to tell you apart…well aside from the mustache." Agasa explained. Shinichi sighed and turned to the clock.

"Yeah, I know. Mom will never let it go. However I think I made pretty much my own appearance,"

"Well definitely, but…we all know where you got your looks from," Ai said, grinning.

"Yeah, so I'm going out now. I told Ran that Conan was spending the night here ok?"

Agasa nodded and watched the boy leave. He smiled, "It seems like just yesterday the two of them were young and were playing together and everyone knew they'd be with each other one day,"

"And even though I haven't known them as long as you have…it was obvious!" Ai said with a laugh.

**Mouri Residence **

Shinichi walked up the stairs to Ran's apartment. He knocked at the door and waited patiently for Ran to answer the door. The doorknob started to turn and he prepared himself as the door opened.

"Go away," Kogoro said as he slapped the door in his face. He heard some ruffling inside and then Rachel's voice.

"Father! Don't be rude! Let him in!" She opened the door and smiled at Shinichi. "Excuse him, he's just a bit-,"

"Angry because I'm stealing you for the night?" Kogoro flinched at Shinichi's question.

Ran laughed and nodded, "Pretty much," Shinichi then remembered about the bundle of roses he brought.

"Oh," He held them up so she could see them, "These are for you,"

She smiled and took them. She invited him inside so she could put them in a vase. She turned to her father before entering the kitchen, "Play nice, dad." Kogoro growled and pouted. Shinichi snickered as Ran walked into the kitchen.

"Listen, I don't like you…so let's get this straight, if you hurt my daughter in any way possible, I will have no problem breaking you, got it?"

Shinichi gulped as he remembered that, just because Kogoro is an idiot sometimes, he knows judo and so does Eri, his wife. He nodded.

Kogoro turned away, opened his can of beer and sipped it as he watched Yoko Okino on TV.

"Ready?" Ran asked. Shinichi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, come on." The two stepped out of the apartment. They walked down the stairs.

"Is this your car?" She asked. He turned to her with a grin.

"Yeah, I bought it just awhile ago."

She laughed, "Yeah right. This isn't your car."

"-Laugh- You're right, I borrowed it from dad, it was in the garage so…I decided to take it out," She shook her head and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, let's get going." They both blushed at the thought of being alone for the first time.

She climbed into the car and they drove off.

"So, where are we eating?" She asked. He turned to her.

"We're going to Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante, it's nice and quiet. It's a high class place."

"Ok, well…you didn't have to do that,"

He smiled, "I know…I wanted to. Wait for what I have in store for you!" He said with excitement.

She shook her head, wondering what was gonna happen.

**The Restaurant **

"I made a reservation," Shinichi said to the waiter.

"Name please?"

"Shinichi Kudo,"

"Ah, yes. You requested a small table for two. Come this way please," They followed the waiter to a beautiful set up. The room was dim with a candle in the center of the table. They were seated. Shinichi seated Ran, like a gentleman. She was impressed. "I'll be back with your food in a minute,"

"But we didn't order any yet,"

"It's ok, Ran. I already took the liberty of making the order before we arrived. I arranged this whole thing, remember?"

"So what am I eating?"

"We're having spaghetti with meatballs. I even ordered some garlic bread with it,"

The waiter came back with their food. It was perfect and smelt great.

"This is good bread," Ran said as she ate it. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, no one makes bread like this,"

"So are we gonna do anything after this, or are we just going back to your place?"

"Wait and see. We have all of tonight, don't worry." She nodded and they ate their dinner.

**The River **

"And what is this about?" She asked.

"We're taking a small cruise along the river. A little romance under the stars would be nice,"

"Ok," she agreed and climbed in the boat.

They sat down and took the cruise along the river.

Shinichi placed his hand over Ran's and she turned to him. They got close and were about to kiss, but they pulled away, "Not yet. No kisses until later," he said. She blushed and nodded.

This was tempting. Ever since they have been dating, long distance of course…it was so hard not to want to kiss each other. He's been dreaming of it since…well kindergarten. And she has been dreaming it too. He is always by her side but he can't simply kiss her as Conan, how awkward would that be?

"It sure is beautiful tonight," Ran said looking at the sky. Shinichi smiled. She leaned her head against his shoulders and he laid his head over hers.

"It sure is,"

How much longer will this night last? It was taking forever. Both of them were_ thirsting_ for it. Both of them _wanted_ it. It was like they both _needed_ it.

Once the cruise was over, it started to get tiresome. They were both craving for each other.

Ran turned to Shinichi, "So what now?"

They both blushed, "Well, it is getting a little late; wanna go to the hotel?"

They blushed harder, "Yes," she responded.

**The Hotel **

"Welcome to the Silver Stars Hotel, can I help you?"

"I had a reservation, under Shinichi Kudo,"

"Oh yes, here is your keycard, you're on the 24th floor, room 202. Enjoy your stay,"

"Oh we will. And thank you!" Shinichi said. The two headed toward the elevator. The walked in and patiently waited for it to reach their destination.

Ran turned to Shinichi, blushing like mad. He turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. She put her hands on his face to hold him. They came in closer for a kiss, without pulling apart this time. She kissed him harder, allowing him to explore her mouth.

The elevator reached the floor and they ran off to find their room.

"This is it," Shinichi said opening the door. Ran followed him in the suite. It was like a penthouse suite, almost.

She turned to him and gave him a sexy grin, blushing slightly. "You know what? How about I go across the street to that lingerie store and you get some wine or something?" He grinned back and nodded. She turned to leave. He quickly leaped to the phone and dialed room service.

"A bottle of the best wine you have!" he hung up and paced the room until Ran got back. There was a knock at the door.

"I hope you find this wine suitable, it is one of the finest wines you could find, Chianti '79. Good stuff."

"Thanks," Shinichi took it and poured it into the Champaign glasses. He waited patiently for Ran to return. To get more into the mood (if it were possible) he dimmed the lights.

A few seconds passed by and Ran returned. She held a bag in her hand.

"I'm gonna put this on in the bathroom, ok?"

He nodded slowly and patiently waited for her to come out in sexy lingerie.

She was taking awhile. He kept looking at his watch, wondering what was taking her so long.

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally stepped out. He sat up from the bed and blushed.

She blushed as well. She then came out fully. She was wearing black lace and silk. Not to mention, it was just, sexy.

She made her way over the bed that he was lying on. She crawled over him so she was on top. They were blushing like crazy at the moment.

"Ran, if you feel uncomfortable, we can just go home."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Anyway, we said we'd do this, when we're done with school and everything. I'm legal and I graduated."

She leaned down and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to respond back at all. She pushed him down onto the bed. He looked up at her. He started kissing her neck. She titled her head back and moaned. He kept sucking, giving her a hickey in the process.

He leaned up to kiss her hard, taking off her top. She started to unbutton his shirt. She threw his shirt aside and he threw her top aside as well. She then worked her way to take the belt off and to rip off his pants and boxers. She kissed him again.

When she finally got rid of her panties, they stared at each others naked bodies, memorizing each others lines and curves.

She forced him to lie down on his back. She then straddled him. She blushed as she felt something against her thigh. She leaned down and kissed him again before sliding over.

After a minute or two, he decided that it was now his turn to be on top.

He leaned in for a kiss as they were no longer virgins.

At each thrust she moaned, louder each time. He grunted a few times.

"Faster," she demanded. Without hesitation he quickened his pace. He leaned in for a kiss. "Harder!" she screamed. He slammed into her harder each thrust, bringing them closer to their orgasm.

He grunted again as felt the sensation. He even went faster as they reached their orgasm. That wasn't all he felt though, there was something else. He clenched his chest. The all too familiar pain was back. _No! Not here and definitely not NOW! _

She was to into that she didn't even realize what was going on until he pulled out of her. She sat up, "What's wrong?" she asked in worry.

"I-I have to go now. I'm sorry, Ran." He kissed her one last time before he left. She watched him grab his clothes and leave without another word.

She lay there on the bed, crying. She wanted to know so badly what his problem was. He was always gone. She covered herself with the blanket and fell asleep, crying. _Why me? _

**Agasa Residence **

"Well, what were you doing, exactly?" Ai asked at the very tired boy. Conan turned away blushing.

"N-nothing."

"Something had to have happened, I mean you shrunk too early." She looked at him. She didn't want to know but she needed to know for research, "Don't tell me…"

He sighed and turned to her, "What?"

Agasa looked down at the young boy, "Shinichi,"

He blushed again, he did understand that Ai needed to know…for research purposes. He took a deep breath, "Fine, I was…we were doing something in private…" he was blushing like mad.

"I understand. You do realize now that the reason why you shrunk was because the activity causing your adrenaline to go up, caused a chemical reaction."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he looked down. _Ran…I'll return again. I enjoyed it. _He looked up, "I feel guilty for leaving Ran behind. Should I call her?"

Agasa looked down and nodded, "Maybe you should, tell her you're sorry and you had to leave for another case."

Conan nodded and left the room. He took his bowtie and held it up to his mouth as he dialed.

"What!" She sounded angry.

"Ran, look I'm sorry. Really I am."

"Why'd you leave? I'm sick and tired of this, Shinichi!"

"I was called on another case. I'm sorry. Don't think I left you because of you…I love you,"

"I-I don't know what to say to you right now, Shinichi. I hate these excuses. What is it? Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do. Very much." He swallowed and looked up at the ceiling, "I'll come home soon. You should get some sleep and look forward to seeing Conan again. He'll cheer you up, right?"

She groaned. She was angry at him but he had a point, Conan did cheer her up. "Please, Shinichi. Come back soon. And could you at least call me every night?"

"I could do that…oh yeah, the hotel, left my dad's credit card on the table by the phone. Just use that to pay for it, ok?"

"What ever…"

"I guess, I'll see you later then,"

There was silence and then the phone went dead. Conan sighed and clicked off. He turned to see Agasa and Ai listening through the doorway, "Do you mind?"

Vi and Agasa shook their heads, "No, not at all."

Conan laughed to himself and yawned. "Well, I'm pretty tired; I'll just sleep here," He walked over to the couch and fell asleep.

**Mouri Residence **

The next day in the morning, Ran walked through the door to the apartment to find everything a mess and Kogoro passed out from drinking again. She sighed and groaned as she walked in.

She started to clean up the giant mess left by her father. A few minutes later, Conan walked in through the door. He was very cautious, because he didn't know how Ran's attitude would be. She could have been angry, sad or even a mixture of emotions.

She stepped out of the kitchen and looked at him. "Good morning, Conan."

That was is. It was calm and smooth. It wasn't said in aggravation or sadness. He was happy that she wasn't throwing a fit.

"Hey, could you help me clean up a bit? Dad trashed the place." Conan nodded and helped her clean the apartment.

After about an hour, the place was clean. It was amazing that Kogoro had slept through all that...actually not really. He did wake up, after everything was done though.

"What time did you get home?" He asked.

"I've been home for a little over an hour now. It's almost time for lunch."

"Where'd you go last night anyway?" Kogoro asked. Ran blushed slightly as did Conan.

"I was—out with Shinichi. Don't worry about it, Sonoko caught up with us and I spent the night at her place." She did actually call Sonoko last night, after Shinichi called her. She had to explain the situation and aside from being excited about her best friend _finally_ sleeping with her love, she helped out.

"Ok…that's good because I don't want you doing something you'd regret with that cocky jerk!"

"Dad! Leave him alone," she sighed and walked into the kitchen to make some lunch. She stuck her head back out, "What do you guys want for lunch?"

"Don't care. Just make something." Kogoro answered back. Ran sighed.

"I'm making chicken teriyaki!" she shouted and headed back into the kitchen.

"Damn what's her problem? Conan shrugged and turned to watch TV. Kogoro flicked the channel and kept on doing so until he reached the horse races.

They fought over the TV until Ran came out with lunch. She set it down on the table. Kogoro looked up at her and noticed the hickey on Ran's neck.

"What is that?" Ran looked up confused.

"What is what?"

"That thing on your neck," he said. She felt her neck and then remembered. She blushed slightly.

"Um, bug bite maybe? We were out on the water."

"That better be a bug bite. I'll have to kill that punk!" He stood up with a foot on the table. Conan sighed and backed away slightly.

"Sit down, dad."

He did as he was told.

Once they were done, Ran walked into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Conan yawned. He stood up and looked at his watch. "I think I'm going over to Agasa's house." He walked out the door.

**Agasa Residence **

"Shinichi, nice to see you here," Agasa said. Conan smirked and shrugged. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing, Kogoro hasn't had a case in a long while. It's like the crimes just stopped. How much mail is there?"

"Um, you could go through it. There seems to be a lot of it." Conan nodded and headed to the box and sorted out the mail.

"Oh, by the way, Shinichi, your parents are home." Agasa said. Conan looked up.

"Really, what brings them here?" He asked. Agasa looked down.

"Well, they said they couldn't stay away form you. They felt as if they needed to at least keep you safe. They arrived when you left this morning. You should probably go see them,"

Conan nodded and walked over next door.

**Kudo Residence **

"Mom? Dad?" He asked as he walked into his house. He looked in the living room, they weren't there. He looked into the kitchen, again, they weren't there. He thought he'd try the library and they weren't there. "They're not even here,"

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko shouted as she flew herself down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Mom…can't….breathe." She released her grip.

"Sorry, so how've you been? How are you and Ran doing?" She asked. Yusaku then stepped down the stairs.

Conan blushed as he remembered the past night. "We're…fine,"

"What was with the blush? Did something happen?" She grinned. Conan turned away.

"Maybe,"

"She called me…and told me about it," Yukiko said. Conan blushed and gasped.

"She told you that we did it?" He asked.

Yukiko's grin grew bigger, "Oh, so that's what happened! You're no longer a virgin!"

Conan blushed harder, "Oh…I fell for your trap," He sighed and looked at both of his parents. "So yeah, it's the truth." He turned away.

"What's the matter? You don't seem thrilled about your first time."

"Well, it wasn't the most pleasant moment. After about five to six minutes…I felt the all too familiar pain in my chest. I had to leave because of course I didn't want her to see me like that." He looked up at her and frowned, "I feel guilty about leaving here there, though. It was supposed to be the night we shared together with passion but, obviously it didn't last very long."

"Do you think the sex had something to do with your shrinking?" Yusaku then asked. Conan turned to him and slowly nodded.

"That's what Haibara said. The adrenaline flowing caused a chemical reaction and I shrunk because of it."

"Well it's a good thing you go through the spasms, it would be awful if you were to just transform in an instant."

"That would be the most awkward situation I could get myself into." Conan explained.

"So, did you solve any cases recently?" Yukiko asked. Conan sighed.

"No, I haven't. Kogoro has been cracking the cases correctly. I have nothing to do now. I suppose I could still go to crime scenes and knock him out but…lately there haven't been crimes. And if there are crimes, the police get there at the perfect moment to catch the culprit." He sat on the couch. "And there's nothing on the organization yet. Every siren I hear, I get anxious but I know it's not the organization. I just know it."

"Oh, do you want to come with us back to America?" Yukiko asked. Conan turned to her and shook his head. "What? Why not? You had plenty of fun in America with Ran," she grinned and sat down next to him.

"I just don't want to go. What if as soon as we leave, the organization finds out who I really am and go after Ran and everyone else? I can't risk that mom. I just can't."

"Dear, he does have a point," he looked down at Conan and sighed. "I am concerned about your decision to stay though, son. I don't believe you are safe."

"Dad, I am safe for now. I promise there is nothing that'll happen. I will survive."

"Don't take any more hits."

Conan looked down, "You know about that?"

"Yes, Agasa told us about how you were shot and almost stabbed. You have been in so many predicaments. How many can you take before you die?" Yukiko asked. Conan looked at her.

"Sorry, most of the time I was trying to protect the kids, and Ran and everyone else. I can't let them die," he sighed and looked straight ahead, "How could I? Even if I hated them…I'd still have to let them live."

"You do seem pretty stable. It's not that we don't trust you; it's just…well we're just concerned about your attitude. It was your cockiness that got you into this mess, remember that." Yusaku said. Conan nodded slowly.

"Yusaku, we better get going before we miss our flight!" Yukiko shouted looking at her watch. He looked down too and they rushed out the door.

Conan remained there staring. He decided to stand up and headed back to the apartment.

**Moore Residence **

He smiled as he walked in. Seeing Ran's smiling face made him feel happy. Even if he was the most miserable person on the planet or even the universe, she could make him smile.

"Welcome back Conan," she said as she held a pan of lasagna in her hands. Her beauty stung him so hard that his heart would swell up. He couldn't get rid of this drug. He was addicted.

**Thanks for reading! **

**So, this was the first chapter. This story came to mind due to fan-art and some movie ideas that I have seen and wanted to place these characters in those situations. **

**Next chapter coming soon…**


	2. Secrets

Here is the next chapter to the story! Enjoy it, please!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. **

**Secrets **

A few days passed by. Everything was normal. Kogoro had no cases because crimes rates have been lowered even more now. This caused Conan to think about the organization. Have they moved? Maybe they've been doing things so well that there was no proof of anyone killing another.

He turned on the TV and sighed.

Ran stepped out of the kitchen. "Hey Conan, can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her and turned off the TV. "What is it?"

Ran blushed slightly. "If you ran into some problems, would you tell your girlfriend?"

Why was she asking that? "Of course Ran-neechan, why would you ask that?"

"It's nothing, I just," she sighed and looked back at him as she sat down, "Never mind."

_Ran…_

"I'm sure everything is fine with Shinichi. He'll come back. He loves you, I can tell."

Ran gave him a smile, "Thank you Conan." She walked back into the kitchen.

Conan turned the TV back on to watch some news. There was nothing on crime and it was driving him crazy.

His cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and flipped it on.

"Hello?"

"Kudo! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"Doing great. Hey, wanna go to the beach or something? Kazuha wanted to talk to Ran about something. We can hang out or something,"

"When did you wanna go?" Conan asked.

"Let's do it now! We're on our way over to the apartment as we speak,"

"What!" Conan shouted.

"Heh, we're getting a bite to eat right now. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Conan sighed, "Alright, I'll let Ran know," He hung up the phone.

"Ran-neechan, Heiji-niichan is coming over with Kazuha-neechan soon," he said. Ran walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok, are they in Tokyo already?"

Conan nodded, "Yeah, they will be here in a few seconds he said." He looked up at Ran, "He said Kazuha-neechan wants to talk to you about something,"

Ran blushed and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know. It was something that happened the other night," Conan blushed slightly.

_Do all women talk about their sex life with one another? _He thought. He sighed and waited for the two of them to come to the apartment.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Ran got up to get it. Kazuha and Heiji stepped in.

"So, ready for the beach?" Kazuha asked. Ran looked at her and nodded.

"Let me grab my bag," Ran said. She turned to Kazuha and gestured her to follow. Kazuha nodded and they stepped into Ran's room.

"What was that all about?" Heiji asked. Conan looked at him and blushed slightly.

"No idea," he lied. Heiji didn't catch the lie and he went to the door and eavesdropped on the conversation. "H-Hattori, what are you doing?"

Heiji turned to Conan, "Shhhh,"

"So what happened the other night?" Kazuha asked.

"Well, he took me to a restaurant where we ate spaghetti and then we went a boat cruise. After that we went back to a nice hotel,"

"And-,"

"And we, we-,"

"You had sex?"

"Yeah, yeah we did."

"And how was it?"

"It was great…until he left me alone. But that's ok. He said he'll be back,"

"Oh, I wish Heiji could be like that, but no he's to focused on other things,"

Heiji pulled away from the door and turned to Conan, who was drinking some tea at the table, facing the opposite direction.

"What was that all about? You guys had sex?" He asked. Conan's face was all red which caused Heiji to grin. "Ah, so you did."

Conan looked up at him, "Can we go to the beach now?" He asked trying to change the subject. Ran and Kazuha then stepped out.

"Ok, come on."

**At the Beach **

While Kazuha and Ran were swimming in the water, Heiji and Conan were lying on the beach.

"So, you've taken a recent antidote?" He asked. Conan sighed and sat up.

"Yeah, but it didn't last very long," he sighed and looked up at the sky. It was blue with a few puffy white clouds. Out in the distance was a gray cloud, filled with rain.

"Why was that?" He asked.

Conan blushed, "Well, Haibara believes it may have been the way my adrenaline had been flowing _that_ night,"

Heiji looked down and grinned at him. "You know, that'll probably make sense,"

"Yeah, I suppose." He sighed again and turned to Heiji, "I feel bad for leaving her back at the hotel, but what could I have done?"

"Nothing, but apparently she forgives you." He grinned and looked back out on the ocean. "Wanna play the bathing suit game?"

"No, I don't wanna play that game."

"Fine, wanna head into the water?"

Conan sighed and stood up, "Come on. I suppose we can play volleyball or something,"

Heiji grabbed a ball and headed towards the water.

"Hey! You wanna play volleyball?' Heiji asked.

Thunder started roaring. They looked up at the sky.

"I think we should go back," Ran said. Kazuha nodded.

"Ok, then let's go!" Conan shouted. They all ran to grab their things and started heading away from the water.

"Wait, we have to use the bathroom," Ran said. Heiji and Conan sighed.

"Fine, go on we'll wait." Heiji said. It was a bathroom opened up to everyone, meaning anyone could enter it.

As soon as Ran and Kazuha stepped in, they screamed.

"What! What is it!" The boys ran in screaming.

They gasped when they saw a dead body. Heiji and Conan examined the body and checked his pulse.

Conan turned to Kazuha and Ran. "Call the police! This was murder!"

The two nodded and ran off to phone the police.

"Kudo, look at that," he pointed to two small holes located on the man's wrist.

Conan looked at them and noticed two more small holes located on his neck, _Poisoned? But why in two places? _

Kazuha then came back, unnoticed while Ran waited for the police.

"Hey Kudo, do you think he was poisoned?"

Conan looked up at him, "I'm not sure, why would the culprit poison him twice?"

Heiji and Conan continued to examine the body. The man's clothes were wet and so was his hair.

"I don't smell anything strange on him," Heiji said. He looked closer to see some blood on the man's lip. _Could it be that he drowned? _

Kazuha just watched the two at work. _Heiji called Conan, "Kudo". What was that all about? _

A few seconds later Ran came with the police.

"Hattori and Conan, why am I not surprised to see you here?" MeGuere asked while he stepped onto the crime scene.

"Inspector long time no see," Heiji said with a grin.

"What do we have here?"

"I looks like he was poisoned but he is also completely wet." Heiji explained. He looked at his watch, "I think the time of death was probably between 12:30PM and 12:45,"

MeGuere turned to Takagi, "Gather up suspects and ask them some questions."

The police were taking pictures and analyzing the body and around it.

Takagi came back to the scene. "Inspector, I have gathered five suspects,"

Conan and Heiji turned to all of them.

"Daisuke! No!" One of the suspects shouted. He ran to the body.

"Do you know this man?" MeGuere asked. The man looked up at him. He appeared to be a few years younger than the victim.

"Yes, he was my brother."

Takagi took out his notebook and gathered information, "Inspector, this man was Daisuke Kobayashi, he was a resident here in Beika. He was 28 years old and worked as an elementary school teacher,"

Conan looked down at him again, _Hmm, he does look familiar…I think he was one of the teachers for fourth grade. _

"He was born and raised in Kyoto, Uji district. He moved here to Tokyo when he turned eighteen to attend college."

MeGuere looked at the suspects, "Ok, I need each one of your names, occupations, your relationship to the victim, where you live and your ages. We also need to examine you so you'll need to be searched."

They nodded and gave their statements.

Conan and Heiji listened closely.

"My name is Hajime Kobayashi, I am 23 years old. I am a doctor at Kyoto Medical Center. I went to college at the age of sixteen due to some skills I had."

"My name is Sayo Sasaki, I am 26 years old and I am a cosmetics specialist. I live here in Tokyo, Beika District and as to my relationship to the victim, I barely even knew him. We went to school together but that was about it."

"I'm Kayoko Yamaguchi. I am 27 years old. I did work with Daisuke and I even went out with him for two years but we broke a few months ago. I still work as an elementary school teacher."

"I'm Seiji Yamamoto, I am 28 years old. I have been Daisuke's friend since childhood. I live here in Beika as well. Dai-chan and I lived in the same apartment complex. I am a veterinarian."

"And I am Kyo Matsumoto, I am 25 years old and I live here in Tokyo as well. I am a doctor at Tokyo Medical Center and I have known Daisuke for a few years, we went to the same college."

_Four of the suspects have access to poisonous chemicals. A teacher can also get their hands on chemicals too by accessing the nurses office or even chemicals used as cleaning supplies or something, _Conan thought.

He looked up at Heiji as the suspects were taken in for further questioning. "Do you have any thoughts yet?"

Heiji looked down at Conan, "Well if only we knew their alibis, we'd be able to go further. As far as occupations go, I would say the culprit is one of the doctors."

Conan looked down at the body to examine it closer.

"Hey! No kids should be around a crime scene," An officer said. He picked up Conan and carried him over to Ran and Kazuha, "Here watch him,"

"Conan, you shouldn't be into this right now," Ran said. Kazuha just stared at him.

_Ran doesn't appear to know…but if he is Kudo, then how did he become Conan? _

Once MeGuere was done questioning the suspects, he stepped out with all of them.

MeGuere turned to Heiji, "Hattori, do you wanna ask the questions?" Heiji nodded and turned to Conan.

"Come on Conan, you can help," he said with a grin.

Conan leaped out of Ran's arms and ran to Heiji. They walked into a private room in the shack and asked each one individually.

"Well, if your alibi doesn't match the one you gave MeGuere, there might be a problem,"

Hajime looked at them and gulped. Conan watched his every move, the way he sweated, the emotion on his face.

"Well, I was sitting in the shack with my brother and the small group of us,"

"You are all part of a group? So you were here together,"

Conan then remembered something. _But Sayo claims she didn't know him very well. Does she know him more than a classmate? _

"Anyways, we were at the shack, drinking and eating lunch…at 12:00PM. I remember because that was the time my brother got up and left to go swimming,"

"And, did anyone else go with him?" Heiji asked.

Hajime shook his head, "No, not at the time. I think Kayoko left the shack ten minutes afterwards though. If you ask the server at the shack, I was there from 11:55AM until the police showed up."

"Thank you, you may leave." Heiji looked down at Conan. '

"They claim they were in a group together, but how can that be if Sayo only knew him a classmate, she said herself she didn't know him,"

"You're right, but who should we interview next, Sayo or Kayoko?"

"We should interview Sayo and then Kayoko."

Heiji walked out and called for Sayo.

"Where were you at the time of death?"

"At 12 we were all eating lunch,"

"Stop right there. Earlier when you were stating your information, you claimed that you barely knew Daisuke. What was your relationship with him exactly?" Heiji asked. Sayo looked down.

"Well, I, ok. I knew him more than a classmate. We dated, but he cheated on me with Kayoko. We broke up and we still remained friends,"

"Anyways tell us when was the last time you saw Daisuke today was?" Heiji asked.

"It must have been before he went for a swim around 12:00. I saw Kayoko get up and walk towards the beach about ten minutes later. And then about fifteen minutes after that, Seiji came over to us and said he'd join us after a quick dip in the water. He came back, but around 12:55, the time the police came."

"Ok, thank you," Heiji said, escorting her out.

Kayoko then came into the room.

"Kayoko, would you like to tell us where you were at the time of murder?"

"I was eating lunch around 12:00 with everyone. We are here as a group. Believe it or not, Daisuke and I were still friends after we broke up, and so was Sayo. Anyway at 12, Daisuke wanted to go swimming so he did. I followed after him about ten minutes later. He played a little bit of volley ball with a few people. I was getting thirsty so I went back to the shack to get some water, I passed Seiji on the way back. Seiji eventually came back, around 12:55, the time the police arrive."

"Hmm, so Seiji was most likely the last person to see Daisuke, alive," Heiji looked up and then to Conan. Conan nodded and Heiji turned back to Kayoko, "Can you let Seiji in?" Kayoko nodded and headed out.

Seiji walked in. "Are you really a detective?" He asked. Heiji looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I am also the son of a police chief in Osaka, so I know what I'm doing. I also know kendo and if you lie, I can whip your ass."

Seiji laughed, "Ok, ok. So, my alibi, I arrived here about 12:25 and I caught up with Hajime, Sayo and Kyo. They informed me that Kayoko and Daisuke were down on the beach. I told them that I would come back to join them after I take a quick dip in the water." He sighed and leaned back, "So I passed Kayoko on the way to the water and we said our greetings. I then stepped into the water with Daisuke. After about ten minutes of swimming, he said that he was gonna head to the bathroom. I headed back to the shack, and ate lunch,"

"Really, what time was that? When did you eat lunch?"

"I think it was around, 12:50," Seiji answered.

Conan looked at Heiji and they grinned.

"12:50 you say?" Heiji asked. He stood up, "I think your timing is screwed up. Because taken from the alibis said by Sayo and Kayoko, you came back around 12:55, the time the police came."

Seiji looked at them, "So, what? My timing is a bit off. There's no proof that I killed him,"

Heiji smirked, "No, but if we ask about your timing, you're screwed." Seiji sighed and stood up.

Kyo entered the room.

"Where were you at the time of death?"

"I was with Hajime the whole time. I swear. At 12:00PM we had lunch and Daisuke wanted to go swimming. After about ten minutes, Kayoko headed down to the beach. Fifteen minutes later Seiji came over to us and said he would join us after swimming for a bit. Seiji came back around 12:55. He was at the beach for about twenty-five minutes. You can ask the server, they keep close eyes on everyone."

Heiji nodded, "Thank you," Kyo nodded and left the room. Conan stepped out and got the server.

"Here he is Heiji-niichan," he said. The server sat down.

"What time did Seiji Yamamoto, return back?" Heiji asked.

"I believe it was the time when the police arrive. The last time I saw Daisuke was running into the bathroom, with Seiji around 12:50, I think it was. I'm almost positive. Seiji came back out and said something back into the bathroom. I thought he was talking to Daisuke, so I assumed everything was ok."

"We understand, would there be any chance of a security camera being inside the bathroom?"

"There is actually one, right outside the stalls. It captures anything and everything that can possibly go on inside. It's very well hidden though,"

"That's our evidence!" Conan shouted. The server took them into the bathroom and showed them the camera. He grabbed it and the police examined it.

At first the video was showing a lot of people entering and exiting, until something caught their eye.

"There!" Conan shouted.

They all looked to see that _he_ was indeed the culprit.

They all gathered the suspects into the room.

Heiji and Conan smirked.

"Did you find out who killed my brother?" Hajime asked.

Heiji turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, we did. Listening to the alibi's helped a lot with it. We can prove that Daisuke was poisoned in the bathroom."

"First the culprit arrived late on the scene, he was probably getting the poison from work or something," Conan started to explain.

"And when he arrived he said he was going for a short swim and stayed longer than expected. He took Daisuke into the bathroom to have a 'talk' and from there the culprit poisoned him. It was too close to tell if he drowned or was poisoned, but the deduction was that he was indeed poisoned,"

"And the last person to be seen with the victim before he died,"

"Was the one who arrived back to eat around the time the police arrived,"

"Seiji Yamamoto," Heiji and Conan both said equally.

Seiji looked down. "Yes, I did it. I did it because he changed. He let my brother die. It happened fifteen years ago. Daisuke, Hajime and my little brother Taichi were in the woods. I would have gone too but, I was with my father for the weekend. The three of them were playing over a river, swinging on ropes. The rope snapped when Taichi was on it and he fell into the river. Instead of helping him, Daisuke and Hajime ran off. Taichi's body showed up a few days later down the river," He was crying at this point.

MeGuere took out some handcuffs, "Seiji Yamamoto, you are under arrest for the succeeded murder of Daisuke Kobayashi," The police escorted them out. MeGuere turned to Heiji and Conan, "You boys did a great job," he looked down at Conan, "And you, you've been hanging around Kogoro for too long,"

"Yeah," _Well yeah but I'm also a great detective. _MeGuere got into the police car and drove off.

Heiji, Kazuha, Ran and Conan all watched as the police drove off with the culprit.

They were ready to leave until Ran and Kazuha stopped.

"We still have to use the bathroom," Ran said.

Heiji and Conan sighed and waited patiently for the girls.

Conan leaned against the side of the wall and sighed, "That was the first case in a few weeks,"

Heiji looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"There haven't been any cases in awhile,"

"Hm, possibly crime rate has gone down,"

"And that actually kind of scares me, I mean what if the organization knows about me and they're waiting to strike?"

"Don't worry, Kudo, you'll be fine,"

Conan looked up at his friend and rival, "I just don't know what to do, Hattori."

"Ok, now we can go," Ran said as the two girls stepped out of the bathroom.

They headed back to the apartment as it started raining, finally.

"I'm gonna change my clothes," Ran said. She headed into her room.

Kazuha turned to Conan and Heiji, "Hey, back at the beach, why did you call Conan "Kudo", and why did you respond to it?" She asked looking at them.

Conan looked up, shocked, "W-what are you talking about?" Heiji asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. Tell me, is Conan, "Kudo?" She asked.

Heiji shook his head, "No,"

"Don't lie to me! You do realize that the camera could have caught that. I could just go back and ask if I can see it,"

Conan looked up at Heiji, "The tape,"

Heiji looked down at him.

"Oh shit."

"So, what is it?" Kazuha asked. Heiji knew she wouldn't give up on it until she had an answer, proof that is.

Conan sighed. Heiji and him stepped out for a second.

"She won't give up," Heiji said.

Conan sighed and looked up at him, "Well, she won't take no as answer,"

"Should we tell her? She'll keep it a secret."

"I don't know, Heiji. I mean I suppose I can trust her, but is it a smart thing to do? She'll be another person involved,"

"I think we should tell her, that way, she can distract Ran whenever something happens, it'll loosen suspicions."

"You're right, I guess." He sighed and they stepped in.

"Kazuha, we will tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. No one can find out. Not even Ran. Do you understand?" Heiji asked. Kazuha nodded.

Conan sighed, "I am Shinichi Kudo. It's true. One day at Tropical Land, I followed a dangerous man. I was eavesdropping on a blackmail case and I didn't notice an accomplice come up behind me so he hit me. I fell to the ground and as I was blacking out, they forced me a poison, in an attempt to kill me. Instead, it shrunk me. So I had to use an alias and hide myself to protect everyone I care about. The only ones who know are, Agasa, Hattori, my parents, Haibara and now you. You can't tell anyone!" Conan explained.

Kazuha nodded, "So is Ai like you?"

Conan nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just wondering because none of the other kids know, so I figured. Hey! I am the daughter of a detective, so don't underestimate me."

"But the tape, what if they caught it?" Heiji asked.

"The video doesn't record sound, I don't think." Conan said. He looked up, "There was no sound coming from the tape when we were looking for evidence."

"True, I guess we're safe, for now."

Ran then stepped out. "So anyone want dinner?" She asked.

"Sure," Kazuha said. She walked into the kitchen to help Ran.

Heiji and Conan sat in the living room at the table.

"Heiji? If do you think I'll ever get the antidote?" Conan asked. Heiji looked at him.

"I have doubts but getting the permanent antidote is not one of them. I think you will get it. But the timing may be anytime. From a day to years,"

Conan looked down. "I understand, but I just wish the time would be soon."

Everything was silent except for the sounds coming from the kitchen.

Kogoro walked into the apartment, "What are you doing here, Osaka boy?"

Heiji turned to him, "Yo! I'm just visiting with Kazuha that's all."

Kogoro groaned and sat down. "Ran, get me beer!" He shouted.

Ran sighed and stepped out. "Here!" She chucked it to him.

He caught it so he wasn't hurt by it. Ran then walked back into the kitchen and came back out with the food.

"Thank you, Ran and Kazuha." Heiji said. He leaned to whisper in Conan's ear, "You're a lucky guy to have a nice home-cooked meal every night, by your wife," he joked. Conan blushed.

He looked up and smiled at Ran.

"Thank you, Ran-neechan." Conan said. He turned to Kazuha, "You too."

They all ate and talked. Conan couldn't help but smile. Everything was gonna turn out ok. It was all fine. But for some reason, Conan felt some strange tension and it wasn't good. What could it possibly be?

**End of chapter two! **

**What could this feeling be? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter…**

**Coming Soon! **


	3. New Life

Here it is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I can only wish. **

**New Life**

A few weeks passed by, nine to be exact. Conan was woken up by vomiting sounds in the bathroom. He opened an eye.

_Hm, I wonder if there is a cold or virus going around. I hope it isn't too serious. _

The sounds stopped and he heard Ran's door open and then close. Conan turned to the clock and realized it was nine in the morning. He sat up and got dressed.

When he stepped out into the living room and on his way to the kitchen, Ran came back out.

"Good morning, Conan,"

"Good morning, Ran-neechan. Are you feeling ok?" He asked looked up at her.

She looked down at him and gave him an assuring smile, "Yes, Conan, I am fine. I only felt nauseous for a few minutes, that is all." She proceeded to make breakfast. She looked down at him, "What do you want me to make? I was thinking of tamagoyaki, I think we have some ingredients."

"Sure, Ran-neechan, if that's what you want." _Are you sure you're all right?_

Kogoro then stepped out and sat down at the table.

Ran stepped out, "Good morning, dad."

He looked up at her and realized that she was in happy mood. "Why are you so happy?"

"You know what, dad? I'm not sure. I was feeling a bit nauseous for a few minutes earlier and then I wasn't anymore." She turned to head back into the kitchen. "I'm making tamagoyaki. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Conan came back out and sat down. Kogoro turned to him.

"Get me a beer, will ya?"

Conan sighed and ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Ran and Conan came back out.

Conan tossed Kogoro his beer and then ate his food.

A few minutes later, Ran felt nauseous again. She ran to the bathroom.

Kogoro and Conan waited for her to come back out. When she did, Kogoro looked at her in concern.

"Are you ok, Ran? Maybe you should see a doctor,"

Ran turned to him and nodded, "Ok, I'll call the doctor right after we eat, ok?"

They ate and she did call the doctor.

Kogoro headed down to his office to watch some Yoko Okino and some horseracing.

Conan lay there on the floor staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

Ran came back out and set the phone down. Conan sat back up and turned to her.

"Are you getting in today?" He asked. Ran nodded.

"Yeah I'm leaving now,"

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'll be ok," she turned and headed out the door. Conan watched her as she left. He sighed again and then stood up.

**Agasa Residence **

"You told her?" Ai asked. Conan looked at her.

"Well, she overheard Hattori and I talking, and then asked us about it when we got back."

"Oh that reminds me, Shinichi. Did you order something? A package was delivered in your name,"

Conan turned to him, "What?"

Agasa set the package down. Conan looked at it. He grabbed a knife and opened it. He gasped as did Ai. Her face went white.

**Doctor's Office **

"How are you today, Ran?" Dr. Araide asked as he checked her blood pressure.

"I'm doing ok, I think."

"You mentioned that you were feeling nauseous this morning, are you feeling nauseous now?"

She shook her head. "No, and after I vomited I felt completely fine."

He looked down, "Ok, when was your last cycle?"

She looked down and blushed. He was a doctor but it was embarrassing to answer that question, "June 8th was the end time for it and I haven't had it yet. I'm three days late."

She watched as he wrote it down. He then turned back to her, "I'm gonna ask you another personal question, are you sexually active?"

She looked down and slowly nodded, "Yes." She looked up at him. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I see and did you by any chance have sex recently?"

"On May 21st."

"And how long have you been feeling nauseous?"

"Well it started sometime in mid July but I just thought maybe it just happened because I feel fine afterwards."

Dr. Araide looked at her with concern, "I'll be back in a few minutes," He left the room for a few minutes.

Ran looked down and started to think, _Am I pregnant? _

Dr. Araide entered back in and handed her a cup. "Go pee in this and return with the cup. We need to test and see if you're pregnant."

Ran nodded and went into the bathroom.

About a few minutes she came back out and handed him the cup.

"This'll take awhile. Just wait here and we'll have the results in twenty minutes." She nodded and waited patiently.

**Agasa residence **

"What could this mean?" Conan asked.

"It was Vermouth. She knows and now we're all in danger!" Ai screamed. Conan turned to her.

"Relax there's a note. It says she's giving us twelve hours to prepare."

"P-prepare for what?" Ai asked. Conan looked at her and then to Agasa.

"To fight them." Conan looked down.

A few minutes later Heiji and Kazuha stormed into the house. They all turned to them.

"Kudo!"

Conan looked up at him. He didn't seem happy at all. "What's wrong?"

"Kudo, I received this in the mail," he showed Conan the small capsule.

"It's the APTX-4869," Ai said. She turned to Conan. "I can make the antidote."

Conan looked at her, "C-can you?"

She nodded. Just then the phone rang.

"Don't answer it! It might be Ver-," Conan blocked her mouth and nodded to the professor.

"Hello?" Agasa asked as he answered the phone.

"Hello? I want to speak with Kudo,"

Agasa held the phone up. He looked at Conan, "She wants to talk with Shinichi,"

Conan nodded and prepared his bowtie. He grabbed the phone and talked through to the other line, with no fear or any emotion.

"Yeah, this is Shinichi Kudo."

"Ah! Kudo, did you get my gift?" She laughed with a sinister laugh.

"Vermouth, what the hell do you want?" Conan was starting to get angry.

She laughed again. "Oh, I hope I can finally meet you again in your true form. That will happen, right?" She laughed another sinister laugh. "Kudo, I'll give you twelve hours until we have to meet. If you're as smart as you think you are and have lead others believe, you'll know when to evacuate before your precious angel is targeted along with family and close friends."

"Vermouth! VERMOUTH!" The phone went dead and he slammed the phone down, "Fuck. She hung up!" He turned to everyone. "She says we're not threatened yet, but we should think of what we're gonna do and how we're gonna do it."

Heiji looked down at him and nodded. "So, do we plan now? Or do we let everyone no what's going on?"

"Not yet. I think we wait, wait for an hour or so. Then we'll evacuate everyone to the police station."

Heiji nodded, understanding his words.

**Doctor's office **

Dr. Araide walked back into the room. "Ready?" He asked.

Ran nodded slowly. He looked at the sheet and then to her. "You are pregnant. About eight to nine weeks." Ran looked down. She started to cry.

"How could I get pregnant like this?" She asked herself. Araide gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is not easy. There are limited choices here. I am against it but you could-," she looked up at him, cutting him off.

"No. I'm aborting the baby." She sighed and stood up. "I suppose I have to tell the father and then my parents." She grabbed her bag and headed out of the office.

She walked down the sidewalk, just thinking to herself. How was she gonna tell her parents? How was she gonna tell Shinichi?

**Agasa residence **

"So do we have a plan?" Heiji asked. Conan looked up at him and nodded.

"First, we need to call everyone to the police station. There I can let everyone know what's going on." Conan said. Heiji nodded.

Just then, Yusaku and Yukiko walked into the house, unknowing.

Conan turned to them. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came back to see you. We'd figure it'd be nice to visit more often." Yukiko said. Conan sighed.

"Now's not the best time," he looked down at his phone. "We'll all be in danger soon. I need everyone to the police station and let them know why called everyone close to evacuate."

"Is it the organization? Did they find you?" Yusaku asked. Conan nodded.

"Yeah and Vermouth gave us twelve hours to prepare. That was awhile ago. Right now I need to send everyone to the police station." He picked up the phone, holding his bow to his mouth.

"Hello?"

"Ran, is your father home with you?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Leave. Both of you just get out and leave. You're being watched right now. Go to the police station. From there, tell MeGuere to get your mother. I don't know if she's in danger but she's another person close to me. Don't look back either, just GO!"

"Alright Shinichi, but can you tell me-,"

"NO! God damn it just get out now!" He slammed down the phone with anger.

"What will happen with us?" Yukiko asked. Conan turned to his mother.

"We are going to the police station as well. And we are taking Heiji and Kazuha with us." He turned to Ai and Agasa. "They will stay here for a bit and finish up the antidote, we already made plans to meet at the police station in an hour."

"Ok, then come on. We have to go now, to make sure Ran-chan and her family gets there safe." Yukiko looked down at her son, "Are you gonna tell everyone?"

"Well, I might as well. They'll need to know why I made them go to the police station." They understood and the five headed out.

**Police department **

Conan walked into the backroom with Heiji, Kazuha and his parents. They waited patiently one by one for Ran and Kogoro and later MeGuere and Eri to enter the room.

The door opened and Kogoro stepped in.

"What's this all about? Why are we here?" He asked.

Yusaku stood up, "We're here because my son wants to tell us something."

Ran looked at Yusaku and Yukiko, "Is there something wrong with him? Where is he?"

"Just sit down, everything will be situated in a few minutes once everyone gets here," Yukiko said, sitting Ran down.

Conan sighed and leaned back in his chair, nervously. This was gonna be difficult to explain.

**End of chapter 3 (Sorry that was so short!) **

**Next chapter coming soon…**


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4 is up!

**Disclaimer: I only adopted these characters for the story…I have to return them soon though. **

**The Truth**

"_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth" _

_-Good Charlotte-_

Everyone was sitting in the police conference room. Conan was about to explain everything.

"Where is Kudo? He told us all to come here!" Kogoro shouted with anger. Ran turned to her father. 

"Dad, calm down. Please, he'll be here."

MeGuere walked into room and sat down as well. Now, everyone was officially there.

Conan sighed and turned to his parents.

"Go on," Yusaku said. Conan nodded and took a deep breath.

"I am not who you guys think I am."

"What do you mean?" MeGuere asked.

Conan looked down and then back up, "I'm Shinichi."

The all gasped, "What?"

"I am Shinichi Kudo,"

"That's impossible. Kudo is an Eighteen year old. You are only eight. How can that be?" Kogoro asked. God, if he knew…he would rip Conan to shreds.

"I know it sounds crazy but I really am Shinichi," he took a deep breath and started to explain everything. "That one day at Tropical Land, Ran and I were about to leave, when I saw a man in black run by. I felt as if I needed to follow, I knew he was up to something," he looked up at them and sighed, "So I did. What I didn't know was that this guy had an accomplice and he hit me on the head as I was witnessing a black mail case. He hit me so hard with a pipe that I collapsed, they fed me a poison," he swallowed, "In an attempt to kill me. But it didn't kill me…it shrunk me instead,"

"I'm sorry did you say they tried to kill you?' MeGuere asked. He started to angry, "Why didn't you come to the police?"

"Because, inspector, no one would have believed me. And if they found out that I, Shinichi Kudo was still alive they would have come to finish their job…and they would harm the people close to me in the process to lure me out."

"We could have done something…like put you in the Witness Protection Program and get you out of Japan!" MeGuere shouted. Conan looked at him with a serious tone.

"And if they found out that I somehow left? They could easily kill everyone here and then lure me back; I could never let those I care about get hurt."

He looked over at Ran was staring down. She appeared to be angry and upset.

"Ran, I,"

"I don't want to hear it!" She shouted. He looked down. "I just don't want to hear it! "

"I did it for you! I lied to protect you! Don't you understand?" He started to raise his voice. She looked down at him.

"But you were here the whole time…you watched me cry! Did you think it was funny?"

He looked down, "No, it hurt me to see you like that. It really did. I feel miserable for making you miserable," he looked back up, "But I don't feel bad because you were safe!"

Ai and Agasa then walked into the room. They all turned to them.

"The antidote is ready," Ai said offering it to Conan. He grabbed it nodded. "Remember, it's not permanent. I just thought you could use it…for the, you know what," she whispered the last part. Conan nodded and turned to everyone.

"I'll be back," he grabbed the clothes Agasa had brought and ran into the bathroom.

They all waited quietly and patiently for him to return. A few minutes passed by and Shinichi entered the door way.

"What!" Kogoro shouted.

"I took an antidote…that's how I am like this." Shinichi looked down at Ai and she nodded. He turned back to everyone, "Haibara is also in my situation. She too shrunk from the same poison. She was in the organization until they tried to kill her. She escaped by taking the drug."

"Kudo, why are we here? What's going on? You didn't just want to explain your situation to us, there's more."

Shinichi looked down, "You're right, there is a reason why you guys are all here," he looked back with a serious tone, "We're threatened by the organization. They were watching the apartment…and they discovered everything,"

"What does this mean?" Kogoro asked. Shinichi looked back down.

"I received a bottle of Vermouth and I received it this morning."

Heiji then stood up, "And I am here because I also received something, the poison." Heiji said. He looked down, "Kazuha and I are involved because we knew of his secret."

Ran looked at them and then to Shinichi. "Who else knew about this? You told them but you wouldn't tell me?" She asked.

"They found out on their own. I didn't tell them." He looked down then back to her, "Agasa knows and he told my parents. That's it. They're the only ones who knew before I told the rest of you."

Ran sat back down. Shinichi took a deep breath again, "I received a note giving me a time and place. We're going after the organization tonight," he looked down.

Ran looked at him, in shock. "Shinichi, I don't want you to go after them," He turned to her.

"Ran, I have to protect you! Don't you understand?"

"Kudo, it's too dangerous let the police handle this one." MeGuere said.

"Shinichi, Inspector MeGuere's right, it's too dangerous. Don't go, please!" Ran shouted.

"No! It's my case! I can't let anyone else handle this!"

"Shinichi, you can't-,"

He laughed hysterically, "Ran, you need to be safe. I want you to be safe. I couldn't go on with my life if something were to happen to happen to you!"

"I don't want you to die!" She shouted back at him. She started to cry harder.

"Why can't you see that I need to put the organization down myself? I want to be the one to do so!" He slammed his fist down on the table and looked at Ran, "What is one good reason why I could do anything else before but not this? Tell me, goddamnit!"

"You're going to be a father!" She finally shouted. Everyone looked at her and gasped. She looked up at Shinichi, tears streaming down her face, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to kill you!" Kogoro shouted and was about to throw himself at Shinichi to beat the crap out of him but MeGuere and Yusaku held him back.

Shinichi walked closer to Ran, "We're having a…baby?" He wiped her tears. He leaned in for a kiss. She kissed back but he could tell that she was upset with him.

"That's why I don't want you to go after the organization." He held her tight.

"Listen, I'm still going after the organization. I need to, especially now. I need to make sure they all get thrown in jail. I need to keep you and the baby safe from harm."

"Kudo, we need a plan now," Heiji said. Shinichi nodded and pulled away from Ran, still standing near her.

"Well, Vermouth wanted to see me before the organization attacked. Her meeting time was midnight at the abandoned warehouse building near the docks." He turned to MeGuere. "We'll keep in touch using these," he pulled out the Detective League badges. "Doc made them," he sighed and looked down, "I want the police there for back up about an hour after Hattori and I enter the building."

MeGuere nodded, "Ok, I can do that. But if you are really going after this crime organization, no doubt they have guns so you'll need guns and bullet proof vests."

"Get me a gun and bullet proof vest too, inspector," Kogoro said.

Ran and Eri turned to Kogoro, "Dad,"

Shinichi looked at Kogoro, "Thank you."

"I still hate you…we'll have a talk after we're done." Shinichi gulped and nodded.

Yusaku then stood up. Yukiko looked up at him, "Yusaku…"

"I need to keep our son safe," he looked up at MeGuere, "Inspector, I also want a gun and bullet proof vest."

Shinichi turned to his father, "Dad,"

They all walked into a fitting room and were fitted into the vests.

When they all stepped out, they received looks from everyone.

"You're an idiot." Ran said. Shinichi smirked and then kissed her.

"I know, but I will return unharmed." He kneeled down to her belly and put his hands on it, "And you, I know you're still too young and barely even breathing right now but, take care of mommy for me. I'll return to the both of you," he said. In his mind he was excited and couldn't wait to feel the baby bump.

"Shinichi, please be safe. I don't wanna have to mourn your death, and I don't want to explain to our child that their father died because he wasn't careful,"

"Ok, I won't die. I love you too much to die." He leaned in for another kiss before they left.

"Ready, Kudo?" MeGuere asked. Shinichi nodded and they all headed out the door. Of course backup was preparing to leave. Agasa took Shinichi in his car while Heiji, Yusaku and Kogoro rode in another one.

They agreed to be at least 20 feet away from the warehouse. Back up was around the corner. Shinichi climbed out and ran into the building first to meet Vermouth like she wanted.

**Black Organization Building **

(A/N: And this part will be short and rushed…because this is not really THAT important…)

He stepped into the room holding out his gone, cautiously.

"Did you bring Sherry with you?" He whipped around, startled.

"I didn't know I had too."

She shook her head in disappointment. "I was looking forward to seeing her again."

"How about we stop talking about her and let me know what you want."

"I like to play games, Kudo. And I never lose."

He held the gun ready to shoot. She dodged the bullet. She laughed.

"Why so uptight?" She aimed her gun to shoot. He rolled away and hid himself. She looked around for him. She hadn't seen where he rolled too. She wasn't stupid though. She took a shot at every oil barrel there, causing them to flame up. He started shooting back at her.

So many fires broke out and few explosions happened. It didn't matter to the organization. The larger the explosion the larger the demolition.

**With Heiji **

A bullet flew by Heiji's head, barely missing him. He rolled to dodge it. He shot at every direction. _Damn these guys don't give up. _

Heiji ducked into a corridor and wandered in, knowing it probably wasn't a good choice at all. He looked around with caution. He thought he heard footsteps and so he whipped around, holding his gun.

**With Shinichi **

_Damn I'm almost out and he hasn't wasted more than two shots._ Shinichi thought.

Gin had been the one attacking him after Vermouth disappeared somewhere. Shinichi remained guarded. He had no clue how this would turn out. He only had two cases of bullets and one was almost done. This wasn't good. He had lost contact with Kogoro and hasn't heard from his father.

Heiji was close by but he was losing contact as well. So many gunshots went off.

Shinichi was so busy with Gin that he didn't notice another shooter was in range from the top and had fired the gun and hit him. _Ah! Damn it. _He placed his hand over his right side. In just seconds there was a bloody mess. _Shit. I'm gonna die. _He stepped into a small hiding place just to look at his gash. He then felt himself shrink. _Fuck! _He started to black out.

One last gunshot hit Conan in the head, nearly killing him then and there.

It wasn't long before Kogoro ran in shooting the spies. At this rate, Gin had disappeared as did Vodka and Vermouth.

"Kudo! Kudo, where are you?" Heiji asked, looking around. Kogoro then spotted Conan, on the ground. His back was against the wall and he was breathing real heavy.

"You're hurt, Kudo." Kogoro said. Conan looked down.

"It's just a scrape. It's not bad." He tried to assure them. Heiji looked at all the blood.

"Damn you're bleeding." Heiji kneeled down to look at it. "Kudo, you lost quite a bit." He noticed the bullet hole in his head, "Fuck, you were shot in the head!"

Kogoro took off his jacket. "Here," he said handing it to Heiji so he could help slow down the bleeding. Kogoro tried to contact Yusaku or someone. "Hello. Can anyone read me?"

"Kogoro we can hear you loud and clear. Where are you at?" MeGuere asked calling out.

"We're in the room where they kept the gasoline and oil, to the South part on the second floor."

"I need your help. Who's alive in that section?"

"Um there are many dead bodies. I don't think anyone from our team is dead. Kudo is down though. He needs a doctor right away. I don't know if he can wait another minute."

"A medical team should be arriving at your entrance any second now. Is he ok? "

Kogoro looked down, "MeGuere, I don't know."

Heiji looked down at Conan. "H-hey Kudo! Don't close you're eyes. Stay awake with us. It'll only be a few more seconds."

"I'm numb."

"Damn it Kudo, if you die—talk to us. What are you gonna do when you get home?"

"I'm not gonna make it home. I'm gonna die."

"N-no. You're gonna make it out alive like us. Damn it Kudo, do not close your eyes! Tell me, how excited are you about the baby?"

"I am...very excited. I can't…wait." He blacked out into a coma

"Kudo! KUDO! Damn it!" He looked up to see if there were any rescuers.

"Anybody in here!" A rescue member asked.

"Over here!" Kogoro shouted, waving his arms.

"You need medical attention." The rescuer said.

Kogoro shook his head, "He needs it more than I do. Please get him to a hospital. –Cough- I'll be fine."

The rescue team came in with a stretcher and carried Conan out.

"No burns are good." One of the medics said, taking a look at Heiji and another at Kogoro.

Heiji looked around, "Where's Kudo's dad?" Kogoro looked down.

"I lost contact with him and apparently so did everyone else."

MeGuere then walked out with Yusaku, limping.

"Is everyone safe?" MeGuere asked. Heiji and Kogoro looked down.

"Yeah for the most part," Kogoro said. He looked at Yusaku. "What happened?"

"My leg was grazed and so was my left shoulder. I met up with MeGuere and then I collapsed." He looked around and then paused at Kogoro and Heiji. "Where's Shinichi?"

They looked down and sighed. "Your son was rushed to the ER. He shrunk again."

Yusaku gasped in shock. "How bad?"

"He was grazed on the right shoulder, his hip and was shot in the side, probably here in this area." Heiji explained in demonstration. He looked down and then back to him, "He was also…shot in the head. When we found him he was bleeding real bad and he lost a lot of blood. Also, he lost consciousness."

"Come on we need to go!" Yusaku shouted.

**The Hospital Lobby**

Kogoro and Heiji were waiting. Yusaku stepped out in crutches, due to his leg.

"I called everyone to the hospital. They should be here in a few seconds," Kogoro said.

Yusaku looked down, "How's Shinichi doing?"

"We don't know. No one came out yet. He's still in the ER,"

A few seconds later, Eri, Yukiko, Ran and Kazuha rushed into the hospital. Eventually Agasa and Ai rushed in too.

"What happened?" Yukiko asked. Yusaku looked at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with our son,"

Ran started crying. Eri and Kazuha tried to comfort her. "I warned him not to go!"

"Ran, it's not your fault," Eri rubbed her back.

A doctor walked out into the lobby and saw everyone. "Mr. Kudo? Can I speak with you for a second?"

Yusaku and Yukiko followed the doctor.

"What's wrong with my son?" Yukiko asked.

The doctor turned to her, "I'm afraid that he is in a coma,"

"What!" They asked.

"He was shot in the head, causing him to fall into a coma. There's no assurance they he will wake up. But, in some cases patients have been in a coma for only a few days. He is in room 205," The doctor sighed and walked away.

Yukiko and Yusaku looked down. He turned to her. "Go on ahead. I'll go get the others." He headed down the hall and into the lobby.

They all looked up. He sighed, "Shinichi is in a coma."

Ran started crying harder.

"Come on, the doctor said we can see him,"

**Room 205**

They all walked into the room. Yukiko was standing over his shrunken body, with tears in her eyes.

A nurse came into the room, "The only thing for now is to try talking to him. That had been proven to bring someone out of a coma," she said as she checked him.

"Shin-chan, it's your mother, it's a hard time right now…I love you no matter what," Yukiko said as she cried. Everyone crowded but gave each other breathing room.

It was gonna take more than a few hours to bring him out…and they were gonna find that out soon.

They all stuck around for hours on end. Kogoro decided to leave and go home after MeGuere left.

Heiji turned to Kazuha, "Come on, Uncle said we could stay there," Kazuha nodded and gave Ran a comforting hug.

"We'll be praying, Ran."

Ran tried to smile but cried. Eri wrapped her arms around her. Heiji and Kazuha walked out of the room to catch up with Kogoro.

Ai yawned as she was sitting in the chair. Agasa turned to her, "Wanna go home now?" She looked up and nodded. Agasa walked over to Yusaku and Yukiko to give them a 'we'll also pray," statement. He then turned to Ran and patted her on the shoulder.

Yukiko, Yusaku and Ran were the only ones left in the room.

It was going to be a long night for them all. Each time the clock ticked it seemed like time wasn't moving. There was an empty feeling in everyone's hearts. The doctor didn't know how long the coma could be. It could be hours, days to a year.

"Why did we let him go, Yusaku? Why?" Yukiko asked crying. Yusaku held her tight.

"He insisted on doing so. He probably would've done it anyway on his own. And if he did, I don't even wanna think of that outcome."

Ran was on the other side staring at him. Just how long would it be? It was gonna suck for them both if he wasn't there to watch her pregnancy progress through.

"I'm getting hungry," Yusaku said quietly. Yukiko looked up at him and nodded.

"I am too." She turned to Ran. She felt sad because not only her son was in a coma but his girlfriend was sitting there, waiting, waiting for a long time. "Ran you should eat as well. If you don't eat, you'll starve the baby and yourself," she said softly.

Ran looked up, "I don't want to leave his side."

Yukiko rubbed her back and hugged her, "Do you want us to get you something? Do you want a hamburger or something?" Ran didn't respond and Yukiko and Yusaku walked out.

"Shinichi, please wake up. I love you," she said softy. The tears fell down her face as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

This was gonna be a long and hard time for them.

End of chapter 4.

Next chapter coming soon…


	5. Ran's Song

This is chapter 5! How do you like the story so far?

I have just realized a few mistakes within timing with the baby and coma…just pretend it makes sense!

**Disclaimer: Still nothing. **

**Ran's Song **

_I don't wanna live this life without you  
>I don't wanna spend the night without you<br>I don't wanna know what it's like  
>I can't dream without you<em>

_-Good Charlotte (Harlow's Song)-_

Time seemed to tick slowly for everyone, especially Ran and Shinichi's parents. Everyone else felt sad, but they needed to continue on with their lives. It wasn't easy for any of them.

Ran sat in the same chair she had been sitting in since he was in the coma. She'd sit there every day for as long as she possibly could, waiting for something to happen. Maybe he'd wake up, finally.

**Two Months Later **

"Is there any news yet?" Sonoko asked. Ran turned to her.

"Not on Shinichi, but I do have some cheerful news." Ran said. Sonoko smiled.

"Is it about the baby?" She asked. Ran slowly nodded.

"Yeah only I'm not having one."

Sonoko choked on her drink. She looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I'm having twins." She was happy. Sonoko smiled.

"Wow, Ran. I'm happy for you." She looked down at her belly and then back to her face, "Did you at least tell him about it?" She asked. Ran nodded.

"Yeah I did, I was hoping maybe that would trigger a response, but it didn't." She looked down as she remembered earlier that day,

_Ran__ sat down with a small smile on her face. _

"_Shinichi__, I have some news. You know how we're having a baby? Well, I found out today that we're having twins! Can you believe it? Twins! I couldn't believe it a first but then I was happy. Do you want to feel them?" _

_She grabbed his hand and set it on her belly. She moved it around. A tear fell down her cheek. _

'_Shinichi__, I wish you woke up,' _

"I hope he wakes up soon. I don't want him to miss anything." Ran said. Sonoko hugged her friend.

"I do too, Ran. I wish there was something I could do."

**Agasa Residence **

"Is he making any progress?" Agasa asked the younger man. Yusaku turned to him and shook his head silently.

"Nothing happened. All the doctor's say is that we have to try talking to him. Talk about old memories and things about the future, like his plans and such. Yukiko's a wreck and so is Ran." He looked up with a small tear in his eyes, "I don't know what to do. I can't even concentrate on my work but I have to keep my mind doing something!"

Agasa stepped closer to comfort his friend. Ai then walked in. She realized it was bad timing but she really needed to know something.

"I'm sorry to go off topic here but, how are Ran and the baby?" She asked.

Agasa looked down at Ai and then to Yusaku, "That's right, have you spoken to her recently? Ai wants to know progress, because the poison could have affected them."

Yusaku turned to Vi as he wiped his tears, "As far as I know she is fine. She found out today that she was having twins."

Ai nodded slowly, "Thank you." She turned around and headed back into the basement. _Kudo please be ok and wake up soon. I hate to see everyone so sad and lifeless. _

**Room 205 **

"Hey, Kudo. It's me your best friend, Hattori. I just…came to see how you were doing. Once again, I brought you flowers. They say flowers make people smile. Maybe by chance, you can smile too." He stared at the lifeless body.

Kazuha walked into the room and sat next to Heiji. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I heard about the twins, congratulations, man. You must be happy right now! I can't imagine having twins on the first try," he tried to humor himself but it only made him sad. He sighed, "Oh Kudo. I am so sorry this happened to you."

He stood up and left the room so he wouldn't cry in front of his body.

Kazuha looked down at Conan. "Even though I didn't know your secret for too long, I am glad that you decided to tell me. Heiji and I are now a couple." She started to tear up. "I am so sorry this happened." She stood up and then left the room too.

**Four Months Later (From the Coma NOT the Two month point) **

"Hi, Ran, how are you feeling?" Yukiko asked as she saw watcher her enter the living room.

She looked down. "I'm doing better, what about you?" She asked looking up.

Yukiko sighed and reached for her cup of coffee. "I've been doing better too. I just can't… stand seeing him like that,"

Ran nodded slowly, understanding. She couldn't stand seeing him lifeless either. She couldn't even imagine how hard it was to see your child lying there being supported off of a tube.

So many things constantly ran through Rachel's head. What if there was a black out and the back up generators didn't work? Would he die? If he did, could they revive him?

She didn't wanna think about the worst right now.

"How are the twins doing?" Yukiko looked at Ran's swollen stomach.

Ran looked up and then to her belly. "Oh, they're doing great. The doctor said they are both healthy and they seem to be moving around a lot." She snickered and then pulled out an envelope from her bag, "You have to see them developing," she handed the sonograms to Vivian.

She smiled as she took them. Something had to brighten the mood and babies make people happy, especially if you're the parents, parent's friends and grandparents.

"Oh my god, even though they're not fully developed yet, you can tell that they'll look like their father."

Ran nodded, "I know. I noticed that back at the hospital. You can definitely tell that they're Shinichi's kids." They laughed. Yusaku then walked in.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Yukiko invited him over to sit down.

"Look at the sonogram pictures." She handed him the pictures so he could see them.

"Wow, they look like Shinichi already."

"That's what we were laughing at. Sometimes it's hard to tell who the parent is. Here, you can see that Shinichi is the father. You can see a bit of Ran there too." The two turned to Ran.

"Wow, and they're gonna be a handful, knowing the traits Shinichi passed down." Yusaku said. They all laughed. "But they will also be a blessing. I'm glad that you're all healthy."

Ran smiled and put the sonograms back into her bag. "Thank you."

She looked at her watch. "I better go now. I still need to show my parents and Serena wanted to see them as well. I'll see you later or something."

"Good bye Ran, we'll see you again, soon." Yukiko said as she walked her to the door.

Ran smiled and hugged them both good bye before she took off.

**Mouri**** Residence **

"Wanna see them?" Ran asked. Eri and Kogoro nodded as Ran handed them the images. Sonoko then sat down and looked over their shoulders.

"Aw, you're kids are gonna be the cutest kids ever!" She squealed.

"Oh, they're definitely gonna look like their father." Eri said looking at them. She looked up at Ran, "There's some resemblance to you too."

Ran smiled. "Yeah,"

"Oh yes, there is some pizza in the kitchen for you," Sonoko said. Ran smiled.

"I just wanna go lay down and take a nap, my stomach hurts a little."

"Your stomach hurts?" Eri asked. Ran nodded. "It's severing pain, is it?"

Ran shook her head, "No, it feels like a regular cramp that's all. Should it be treated?"

"If it was severing pain, then yes. But if it feels like cramping, then you should be fine. Let us know if it worsens though." Ran nodded and then stood up to go take a nap.

**A few hours later**

Ran sat up and felt her stomach. She felt some sharp pain and then climbed out of bed. She walked out into the living room.

"Something's wrong!"

Kogoro and Eri stood up and took her to the hospital.

**Hospital **

The doctors were coming in and out of the room. Ran was asleep due to some anesthetic medicine.

The doctor stepped out of the room to speak with Eri and Kogoro.

"How is she?" Eri asked. The doctor looked down.

"Ran is fine, but I have some sad news." He looked up at them. "She lost one of the twins, so we had to remove the sac. The other baby is fine though. She can go home when she is ready." He walked away.

Eri and Kogoro turned to each other. They walked into the room without a word.

Ran started to open her eyes. She sat up and turned to her parents. She didn't know what had happened. All she remembered was that they needed to do a few tests on her.

"How are the babies?" She asked. Eri and Kogoro looked down.

"Ran, dear you lost one of the twins." Eri said. Ran looked down.

"Oh,"

A nurse walked in. "I am sorry but you lost the girl twin. We don't know what happened but the boy is completely healthy." She said.

**Room 205 **

Ran was crying.

"Shinichi, I wish you were awake. We lost one of the babies. We were having both a boy and a girl, but the girl died." She set her hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick, for the first time. She gasped. She pulled his hand over her belly. "He's moving,"

**Seven Months Later**** (From the coma) **

Ran was lying in bed when she felt some cramping, but it wasn't just a cramp. It felt like she was going into labor.

She walked out into the living room. "Mom, can you take me to the hospital?"

Eva stood up, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I feel pain."

Eva nodded and they headed out.

**At the Hospital **

The doctors constantly exited and entered the room.

"What's going on?" Eri asked the doctor. The doctor turned to her.

"Well from the rate of things, I'd say the baby wants out,"

"You mean-?"

"Yeah, Ran's going into labor."

"But it's too early," Eri said. The doctor shrugged.

"In some cases, babies are three months premature. Some causes are unknown and some are causes of because of health reasons. Your daughter is healthy and so is the baby, I guess he was in there long enough,"

Eri nodded, understanding. She walked over to her daughter's side.

"Honey, don't be alarmed, but you're in labor right now," she said. Ran looked up in shock.

"N-no. I can't be. Jimmy needs to be here, I can't go through this without him," she said. She looked at her mother. "I'll hold it,"

"No! You don't wanna do that. You have to give birth. You can kill yourself and the baby if you do that," The nurse said. Ran screamed in pain as another contraction came.

"Do you have a list of contacts you would like us to call" Another nurse asked. Eri gave her a list.

"If you don't mind,"

The nurse nodded and headed out to call them all.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Is it time yet?" Ran complained as the cramping continued.

"No, not yet, you can be in labor for days."

Ran groaned.

Everyone then walked into the room.

"Hi, Ran. How are you feeling?" Sonoko asked. Ran turned to her with a weakened smile.

"How do you think I'm feeling right now!"

"It'll be over before you know it," Yukiko said. Ran leaned back.

"I want it to be over now!" She screamed.

"Can we get you anything?" Kazuha asked. Ran turned to her and smiled.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for a chocolate milkshake,"

They all laughed, 'We can go get it," Harley said. Heiji and Kazuha then left the room.

"I wish Shinichi was able to be here," Ran said. Yukiko walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know he would want to see this, but there's nothing we can do."

"Should we record it for him?" Sonoko asked.

Ran turned to her, "No, you are not recording a baby coming out of me, Sonoko. We can just tell him all about it. Seeing his son will be enough." She smiled.

Kazuha came back into the room to hand her the shake.

"Where's Heiji?" Ran asked. Kazuha handed her the shake.

"Oh, he went to see Kudo."

**Room 205 **

Heiji was sitting at the side of the bed with his head down. He then sat up straight and looked at the body.

"Hey, Kudo, I have some news for you. It's really exciting! Ran's having her baby," he looked down as nothing happened. "I know, he's gonna be three months premature, but you can't really help these things. I just wanna say, within a few hours, you will be a father. Are you excited?"

**Back with Ran**

"Oh, and we didn't even throw a baby shower yet," Eri said. Yukiko turned to her. She leaned in to whisper,

"We could throw her a shower when she comes home. Yusaku and I don't mind getting a crib." 

"That's a great idea, Kogoro and I could buy a car seat, changing table and high chair,"

"Sonoko and Kazuha come here for a second," Yukiko said.

The three walked over, "What is it?" Sonoko asked.

"We're gonna throw a baby shower for Ran and the baby. You'll need to figure out who will buy what. Ok? We'll need blankets, clothes, stuffed animals and anything else a baby could need, a walker maybe. We got the crib, changing table, car seat and high chair covered." Yukiko explained.

"Just remember to bring some clothes here so the baby can go home in them." Eri said.

They nodded. Ran screamed in pain again. The doctor ran over. "Everyone clear the room except for whoever is gonna help,"

Everyone but Eri and Yukiko cleared the room.

The doctor turned to Ran, "Ok, are you ready?" She asked. Ran nodded. "Now, I need you to wait ten seconds. I will count. Once I'm at ten, you will start to push. I will count from the second you push to fifteen, when I reach fifteen, I want you to stop and breathe for ten seconds. That process will repeat for several rounds until the baby is out, do you understand?" Ran nodded.

"You'll do ok," Eri said, patting her daughter on the shoulder.

The doctor instructed her through the birth.

"Ran, I need you to take a deep breath for me right now, ok? Good, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Now, push. He's almost out. I want you to push for twenty seconds this time, and start, 19, 18, 17, 16…4,3,2,1." At first there was silence and then a cry broke out. Ran leaned back to relax and catch her breath.

"Good job, Ran," her mother said. Ran looked up at her and smiled.

The nurse cleaned off the baby. She turned to Ran and handed her the small bundle.

"Here he is, you're newborn son." The nurse looked at the baby and smiled, "Here little guy, meet your mommy." The nursed handed her the infant.

Ran smiled down at him. "He's so tiny,"

Eri and Yukiko looked down at the infant and smiled. "He definitely looks like his father, that's for sure," Yukiko said. Ran snickered softly.

"Yeah, he does." Ran said. She kept staring at him. He was so small, so fragile and she was now responsible for everything about him.

"Well, the baby seems to be fine. He appears to be breathing on his own, which is strange, because usually premature babies can't breath on their own." The nurse said.

Ran looked up, "He's strong, I guess." She looked back down and smiled at the baby.

"Dear, what are you gonna name him?" Eri asked.

"I don't know yet, I was hoping that Shinichi and I could name him together." She smiled as the baby titled his head back and moved his mouth. "Conan," she said softly.

"Conan?" Eri asked. Ran looked up and smiled.

"Well, it is because of Conan that everything happened. If Shinichi never came up with the alias name, I doubt this little one would ever be here." She looked back down at the baby. "So, his name is Conan."

Then nurse wrote the name down, "Conan Mouri, December 17th at 3:21PM."

Ran couldn't help but to keep smiling. The nurse had left the room to make a copy of the certificate. Yukiko had gone back to the lobby to get everyone so they could see the baby.

"So, how are you feeling?" Eri asked her daughter. Ran turned to her.

"Tired, but I am glad that he is here. That pain was hell,"

Eri laughed, "I know, but it's all worth it. You brought a handsome little man into this world." She looked down at her grandson. "He's gonna be sweet and smart."

"Well, yeah of course he is. I just hope he isn't cocky like his father,"

Eri snickered, "I would hope not…but don't worry about that now. You just worry about the first few weeks and then progress through there."

Ran nodded and looked up as the door opened back up. Yukiko and everyone else entered the room.

"Oh he's so tiny," Sonoko said as she walked over to her friend. Ran looked up at everyone and smiled.

"So, what's his name?" Heiji asked. Ran looked back down to Conan.

"His name is Conan."

"You named him after Shinichi's alias?" Kazuha asked. Ran nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is because of him that Conan is here today. When I thought Shinichi was gone, we became closer to one another."

"That's true, even though you were already in love with each other." Sonoko joked.

Ran sighed and continued to stare at Conan.

Kogoro didn't say a word at all. He didn't know what to say.

The nurse walked back into the room.

Ran looked up, "So, how long until others can hold him?"

"Oh, usually once the baby is born, the mother and father are usually the first and only ones to hold the baby during the first couple of weeks. Give it the end of the month and then the grandparents can hold him and then the friends."

Ran nodded. "Ok,"

Heiji snickered as Conan started to suck on Ran's finger.

"I bet he's gonna be into karate, like you." Heiji said. Ran shrugged.

"Who knows," she laughed.

They all sat around for a few hours. They all talked and commented on the new member of the Kudo and Mouri family.

"I think we should head home, it's getting late." Eri said looking at her watch. She stood up.

"Go on, we'll be fine here." Ran said. Eri kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

"Bye, Ran, we'll see you tomorrow," Kogoro said. She nodded and watched him leave.

"We're gonna head home too," Yukiko said. Ran nodded and watched the Kudo's leave.

Sonoko hugged her friend and then left as well.

"I think we should go home," Heiji said. Kazuha nodded.

"By, Ran, we'll see you again tomorrow." The two got up and left the room.

**Room 205**

"Kudo, it's Hattori. Listen, Ran had the baby. It was indeed a boy." Heiji said. He looked down. "He's healthy and his name is Conan. Ran wants you to hold him before everyone else does. She needs you now." He sighed and stood up. "Congrats, Kudo."

Kazuha and Heiji then left the room. How long will it take until he wakes up?

End of chapter 5.

Next chapter will be soon…


	6. Forgiven

**Chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: -looks around- I suppose I can "borrow" these characters for a little while longer... **

**Forgiven**

"_You have forgiven  
>All the promises and lies<br>All the times I compromise  
>All the times you were denied<br>You have forgiven"_

_-Skillet-_

**At the hospital **

A few weeks had passed by. Christmas and New Years wasn't worth while. It was difficult spending Christmas without Shinichi being there. Yukiko and Eri threw Ran's baby shower the day after she and Conan came home.

It was now January 10th. There was no sign of Shinichi waking up.

Heiji was sitting on the side of Shinichi's bed trying to get him to wake up.

"So, Kudo, it's been eight months now. Conan is doing very well. He's strong. Even though he was seven months early, he was able to go home within in a week. He was breathing on his own. You must be proud."

Shinichi's small body lay there, lifeless. Was he ever going to wake up?

"You know, none of us got to hold him yet, not even your parents or her parents. She wants you to hold him before they do, so, you need to wake up, Kudo," he looked down and shed a few tears. He didn't notice that after saying what he said, Shinichi's small hand moved. "Kudo, please wake up," he said softly.

Shinichi gripped the sheets and opened up his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling. He looked at his hands and noticed he was shrunken. He turned to Heiji.

"H-Hattori," he said softly.

Heiji's head rose and he gasped. "K-Kudo,"

"Am I in the hospital?"

Heiji nodded, "Yeah, you were, in a coma for eight months."

"In a coma?" He asked. He looked down and tried to remember. He looked back at Harley, "What happened?"

"You were shot in the head."

Shinichi looked down.

"Kudo, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember…we are at an old warehouse building. I felt pain, that's the last thing I remember." He looked up at Heiji, "Hey, where's Ran?"

"Kudo, Ran is in the cafeteria with your parents and her parents," he looked down and then back up, "I'll get a doctor and then get them, ok?" Shinichi nodded.

Heiji left into the hall.

"He's awake!" The doctor nodded and ran in to check on things.

**Cafeteria **

"Wow, he's hungry." Ran said as she fed Conan. Heiji entered.

"I have some news," he said. Everyone looked up at him.

"What is it?" Kazuha asked.

"Kudo woke up!"

Ran looked up, "Shinichi's awake?"

Heiji nodded. Ran stood up and placed Conan back in the stroller. "Come on, we should see him!" They all walked out and made it up to room 205.

This was great news!

**Room 205**

Heiji entered the room first. "Hey, Kudo, I brought them back up."

Shinichi turned to the door and watched Kazuha and his parents walked in.

"Shin-chan, oh my god! I'm, glad you're awake!" Yukiko shouted as she ran to her son. 'Thank god!" She started crying as she hugged him.

"Mom, I can't breathe,"

She released her hug, "Sorry,"

"Son, we have some news for you." Yusaku said. Shinichi looked up at his father.

"What is it?" He asked. Yukiko smiled.

"You've been in a coma for several months, you don't know but, you're father now."

He looked up. "What?"

"Ran had her baby," Yukiko said. Shinichi gulped.

"S-she had the baby already?"

"Yeah, she should be here any second now."

Ran then entered the room with her stroller. She looked at him and smiled.

"Shinichi!" She ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're awake," He hugged her back and saw the stroller. She pulled away and smiled down at him, "Wanna meet your son?" He slowly nodded. She walked over to the stroller and picked up the baby.

She carried him over. Seeing the small being took his breath away.

"Oh my god," he said softly. He looked up at Ran. "Can I hold him?"

She nodded and helped him. He took the small baby in his arms and smiled down at him. Ran could swear she saw a small tear form in the young father's eye.

"What's his name?" Shinichi asked.

"I named him Conan." Ran answered.

Shinichi looked back down at the infant, "Conan," He smiled. Conan gurgled in his arms.

"I'm glad you can finally hold him. I wanted you to hold him before anyone else did."

Shinichi turned to his parents, "It must have driven you nuts," he joked. He looked back down at his son. "Hi, Conan. I'm your father, and right now, you are taking my breath away. I don't always look like this, but I will return to normal someday, I promise."

Conan opened his eyes and stared into his fathers eyes. He started to coo.

"Well, at least he likes you," Ran said. Shinichi nodded and smiled back.

"He's getting heavy. I can't hold him anymore." Ran nodded and took Conan away.

She looked back at him once she set Conan back into the stroller.

"There's something I want to tell you,"

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

"We had twins,"

"What?"

She looked down, "But, the twin didn't make it."

Shinichi looked down. "Oh,"

"She died earlier in the pregnancy."

"Do they know what happened?"

"No, it just happened. But I am glad that we still had a baby."

"Me too," he smiled and looked down at Conan.

Kogoro then stepped into the room. Shinichi looked at him.

"Hey, can I speak to Kogoro alone, please?" Shinichi asked. Everyone nodded and left the room. Ran even took Conan out.

"Kudo, I wanna talk to you too. I know we haven't been on the right foot at all. I was never nice to you at all. Now that Ran and you are involved with each other, there is nothing I can do. For her sake, we have to get along."

Conan nodded and looked down, "Uncle, I love your daughter."

The older detective looked down at the boy. "I know you do. And I appreciate you keeping it a secret about you being Conan. He sighed and kept his eye on the boy. "Things are gonna have to change,"

Conan nodded and finally had the courage to look back up at Kogoro. Neither showed any emotion at the point. Conan opened his mouth to speak, "Uncle, I really care for her. I want to make sure she will be safe at all costs. And now since Conan is born, I will am legally responsible as a father to protect my own child from harm," he swallowed and then continued, "What I'm trying to ask is," he looked at him in the eyes. He made sure that he was making eye contact back, "May I have your daughter's hand?"

Kogoro just stared. He wasn't even moving. Was he in shock? Conan waited patiently for a response. He just woke up from a coma and now he's asking someone who hates him, if he can marry his daughter.

Kogoro looked at him, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." His tone implied that the answer was a 'no.'

Conan looked down, "I understand,"

"No Kudo. You don't understand, knowing you would ask that question, Eri and I have already come up with the answer,"

Conan heard the tone as implication that it was indeed a 'no.'

"And that answer is," he sighed. He couldn't believe that he was about say it. "Shinichi Kudo," He's never called him by his first name before. Conan looked at him in the eyes, waiting. "I give you permission to marry my daughter," Conan smiled.

"Thank you, Kogoro."

Kogoro looked down at the boy and gave him a smile. He set his hand on his shoulder, "But if you hurt her, I will break you, got it?"

Conan nodded and gulped. "Y-yes sir, I will not hurt her. I swear."

Kogoro nodded and went to inform everyone that they could come back in.

Hours passed by. It was no surprise that Shinichi wanted to spend those hours with Ran and Conan.

The day went by pretty quick though. Eventually everyone went home except Ran. Kogoro and Eri had taken Conan home.

"So when was Conan born?" He finally asked. Ran smiled.

"Oh he was born on the 17th of December."

"Ah, I wish I was there," he looked down. She smiled.

"You know, Shinichi. Even though you weren't there, you were there in my mind."

"Ran, I'm sorry…for everything."

"I know. I forgive you. I was a bit mad at you at first but, I know you did it to protect me." She smiled and then looked at him, "Thank you," she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"It's getting late, maybe you should go home. Don't worry about me. The doctors say I could go home soon. They're gonna run some tests tomorrow and then I'd be able to get out and go home within the week,"

"Assuming you pass those tests,"

"I will. Don't worry. Now, go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. She sighed and stood up, grabbing her coat.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning, I guess."

"Don't forget to bring Conan,"

Ran turned around and nodded, "I won't." He watched her leave.

He looked back up at the ceiling and smiled, _In a few days…when I am out, I will propose to her. _

**Ok, I know this one was a short chapter...that's because all I wanted him to do was wake up and meet his son. **

**Next chapter coming soon...**

**You are gonna have to be patient on the next chapter!**


	7. The Antidote

Ok, here is chapter 7. There are few things that probably need to be said. This whole story is a combination of other fics I have on my computer. (Yes, I write and then stop and write a new idea when one comes to me) That is one reason why the chapters are short and rushed.

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own in it. **

**The Antidote **

**At the Hospital **

Shinichi sat up, still in his miniature body. All day the doctors Ran tests on his status.

He sighed and looked out the window. It wasn't even noon yet. He has had about five tests of all sorts.

"The tests are positive, but we want to keep you one more night." The doctor said. Shinichi sighed and turned to him.

"I'm fine, really. If I passed all the tests, there really is no point. If something happens, my parents or someone will contact the hospital. I just want to go home and see my son."

"Shinichi Kudo, I understand that you want to see your son, but you need to be on surveillance." The doctor said. Shinichi groaned and leaned back into the bed.

He looked at the door and Ran walked in with Conan. At least seeing them there brightened up his day.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" Ran asked. Shinichi smiled and watched her come closer.

"I'm feeling fine, but they won't let me leave," he said, with a pout.

The doctor turned to him, "Mr. Kudo, I will make a deal. If you pass two more tests, you can go home tonight,"

Shinichi looked at the doctor and nodded, "Thank you,"

"You can go home tonight." Ran said cheerfully.

Conan cooed and giggled in her arms. Shinichi looked at his son, "Can I hold him?"

Ran nodded and placed Conan in his arms.

"Hey there Conan," he said with joy. The infant opened his eyes and smiled up at his father.

Ran snickered at the two. "He reminds me so much of you," she said. Shinichi looked up at her and smiled.

"He may look like me, but the way he smiled and the look in his eyes, it reminds me of you. I like when you smile."

The doctor walked back over, "Ok, Jimmy, we're gonna give you cat-scan." He said. Shinichi sighed and handed Conan back over to his mother.

"We'll be here when you get back," Ran said. Shinichi smiled and followed the doctor out in the wheelchair. "Say by to daddy," she held Conan up to watch him leave.

**Three hours later**

The doctor stepped into the room. It was about 3:00PM.

"The test came out to be positive. I suppose you can go home today, however I am prescribing you some medication," the doctor said.

Shinichi nodded and waited patiently. "How often do I have to take the medication?"

"Well, two pills every day. Once in the morning and once at night," the doctor said.

Shinichi swallowed and nodded. He was a bit nervous about pills. Could you blame him though? Unfortunately he'd be too embarrassed to ask about changing the form of the medication. He was going to take them until he didn't need to anymore.

"Here is the prescription, go to the pharmacy and pick it up there," the doctor said. Shinichi nodded and climbed out of the wheel chair.

"Thank you, Dr. Storm," the doctor nodded and waved the young family.

**Outside**

"Finally, I'm free!" Shinichi shouted. Ran turned to him and smiled. "Damn it, it's cold."

"Well you rushed out without thinking. It's January!" She screamed at him. He looked down into the stroller and saw that Ran had put Conan in a coat, hat, mittens and boots.

"So, how'd you get here?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"I drove here, I got my license a few weeks before Conan was born," she answered. He nodded and followed her to the car.

She got Conan settled in the car seat and then climbed into the drivers seat.

"Where do you wanna go?" Ran asked. Shinichi sighed and buckled up.

"Could we go out to eat dinner? I'm starving," he answered. She nodded and they drove off.

**Pizza Place **

"I'll be with you three in a second," the waiter said.

Ran sat down with Shinichi and Conan.

"He's not eating anything yet, is he?" Shinichi asked as he looked at Conan sleeping in the stroller.

Ran shook her head, "No, he's not even sitting up straight yet. The only thing I do is feed him through the bottle or if I'm too tired, my breasts."

He blushed as he thought of her opening her shirt to feed their son. Her beautiful woman parts being useful.

The waiter walked back, "Are you all set?" He asked. Ran looked at Shinichi and he nodded.

"Yes, I would like a personal pan pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, sausage and olives, please. And I want a glass of sprite to go with it."

The waiter nodded and turned to Jimmy, "And would I interest you in the kid's special?"

He then remembered he wasn't an adult. He was still a child, "No thanks, niichan; I'll just have a personal pan as well, with pepperoni and sausage. I also want some…cola with my meal."

The waiter wrote it down and walked to get their food.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Ran asked looking down at Jimmy. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…wanted to get out of there, I mean, there was no sign of memory loss so I think I'm fine. If something happens…then we'll call the hospital," he said. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She couldn't do anything about it, he wasn't gonna stay at the hospital for another hour.

**Moore Residence**

Conan was lying on his back, staring up at Jimmy. Since he was a baby, he couldn't do anything, really. His eyes were barely focused, but Shinichi didn't care.

Conan smiled and cooed as his father played with him.

Ran stepped out of her room and sat down next to them.

"What do you think about living with us…I mean still?" He turned to her with a smile.

"I would like to stay with you guys, assume I get the antidote. I don't want it to be awkward to be sleeping in your room, without me being myself." She nodded.

"I understand, have you even talked to Ai? Is she gonna make an antidote?"

Shinichi nodded. "She said she was gonna work on it. Maybe I should go over there and see." He stood up.

Ran pulled him, gently on the arm. "Wait." He looked back at her, confused. "Be careful. If something happens to you like, tripping and going into a coma…no one will be there to help you, unless someone sees. I don't want to lose you,"

He nodded. "Ok, I will take it easy, I promise." She smiled and watched as the seven year old headed out the door.

**Agasa Residence **

Ai was in the kitchen making dinner. A boiling pot of spaghetti was on the stove. She flicked the dial to bring down the heat.

Jimmy's young body walked into the room.

"Kudo-kun, are you feeling better?" She asked looking at him. He nodded. She stepped off the step stool and walked closer. "I didn't think you'd be released this early."

"Well, I am. Do you have the antidote ready?" He asked, hoping she would. She gave him sigh.

She shook her head, "It is not ready yet. It's going to take at least a day or two. Please, be patient."

He looked down. "Ok, I will."

"I'll call you when it's done. Don't expect a call until noon tomorrow, maybe." He nodded. She walked back into the kitchen and continued cooking. She looked up at him, "Do you wanna stay for dinner?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, we ate two hours ago. Anyways, I think Ran is gonna cook something for us later,"

She nodded, "Alright." She grabbed the plates and set them down. "Professor! Dinner is ready!" She shouted. The professor came up the stairs and noticed Jimmy.

"Jimmy, they released you already?" He asked.

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, at 3:00PM, they said I could go. I'm so glad to be out of there."

"And so where are you living at the moment?"

"I'm gonna stay with Ran from now on. Eventually, I suppose we can move back into my parent's house, so Conan will have room to move around. The apartment is too small for all of us." He explained. Agasa nodded.

"That's good for you, Jimmy." Shinichi looked down at his watch.

"Well, I better get home. I'll see you both tomorrow," he said. They waved to him as he left.

**Moore Residence **

Shinichi sighed as he walked in through the apartment door.

Ran stuck her head out from the kitchen. "So, any luck with the antidote?"

He sighed and sat down. "There's a chance it will be ready tomorrow at noon." He noticed Conan wasn't in the room. He turned back to Ran, "Where's Conan?"

"I put him to bed. Infants sleep and eat for the first few weeks. Brace yourself for the night though, he cries a lot."

Shinichi looked up at Ran, "Have you lost much sleep?" He asked. She looked down at him.

"Well, let's just say that right now I should be sleeping as he's sleeping. I get to sleep about nine and then I wake up at five or six. It's different every day."

Shinichi looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." She stated. He looked back up at her.

"It's just…I'm supposed to be helping you this kind of thing. I missed the first two weeks with him. Being the way I am now, I can barely hold him for more than fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes is good to hold a baby, especially when your body is small like that,"

He sighed and lay on his back. "I can't wait until I get the antidote tomorrow. Things will get better; they're going to have to."

She nodded and stepped back into the kitchen. Kogoro then entered the apartment. Shinichi turned to him and sat up.

"You're back?" He asked. Shinichi nodded.

"I got released today."

"And you're feeling better?" He asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, I am. There was no sign of memory loss or any brain injury from that. However, I may be more emotional or temperamental from now on." He explained. Ran then stepped out into the living room.

"Here, dad, I made some ramen. Where's mom?"

Kogoro looked up. "How should I know?" He asked.

Ran sighed and stormed off into the kitchen to clean up a bit.

Kogoro looked down at Shinichi, "Are you going to propose?"

Shinichi gulped, "Y-yeah. I will once I get the antidote."

"And when will that be?" Kogoro asked. Shinichi looked up.

"Hopefully it will be tomorrow."

"That's good. Just don't wait too long to propose and host the wedding ceremony, you should do it while Conan is still a baby,"

**Several Hours Later**

"Are you sure it'll be ok?" Shinichi asked. Ran looked down at the small adult.

"I'm positive. Just come in bed. It's not like we haven't slept with each other before…I mean with you being Conan. And me knowing that you're Shinichi, shouldn't change that matter."

"I guess you're right," he said, climbing into the bed. "Tomorrow I'd be my own size. I can't wait,"

"Neither can I," she kissed him on the forehead. She climbed into the bed and they fell asleep.

It wasn't long until a cry broke out. Both parents began to stir in their sleep.

Ran sat up and sighed. She noticed that Shinichi stirred as well. He sat up, still tired. She snickered.

"Sorry about this, you can go back to sleep, go on," she said softly as she walked over to the small bassinet. She picked him up and gently rocked him. Shinichi watched as she did this. He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked the small infant. She unbuttoned her night shirt and placed Conan's head on her breast.

Shinichi lay there with a slight blush. After several minutes, Conan was asleep and Ran crawled back into bed.

"He should sleep for the rest of the night," Ran said softly.

**The Next Day **

Shinichi sat up and looked around the room. He noticed that Ran wasn't there and neither was Conan. He looked at the time and flew himself out of bed.

He stepped out into the living room. Ran turned to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"You looked tired and I didn't want to disturb you," she answered. He sighed and sat down next to Conan. "I made pancakes, want some?" She asked. He looked down and took a plate.

He started to eat them. It was almost ten in the morning.

Jimmy's cell phone began to vibrate. He set down the glass of orange juice and answered the phone.

"What is it?"

"Kudo-kun, I have the antidote ready for you."

"I'll be over in a minute."

"Ok, Kudo—but once again, you can die from this and with you, who just woke up from a coma, I'm not sure how your body will react to it. Are you sure you still want to take it?"

"Yes, I am on my way." He clicked off the phone and stood up. "She had the antidote for me." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back," he started walking out the door.

She watched him go and then looked down at Conan. "Well, there goes daddy, but he will be back to normal." The baby smiled and cooed. She snickered and stood up to set him in the bassinet so she could clean up.

**Agasa Residence **

Shinichi calmly sighed and stepped into the living room of his professor friend.

Ai stepped into the living room and looked at Shinichi. "Did you get your clothes?" she asked. He nodded. "This is a big moment, here in my hand will determine if you will remain as Conan Edogawa or return to your former self, Shinichi Kudo. You can die by this,"

"I understand. But I have a strong feeling about this." She sighed and handed him the pill. He took it and looked at it. A part of him wanted to take it and another part of him was screaming it was a bad idea. If didn't take the pill now, it would be seven years until he was tall again.

"Go into the bathroom, and take the pill. If I were you, I would really think about it." She walked off to let him think.

_Should I take it? Or should I wait? It's not like my secret is still out. Everyone knows, so I am no longer treated as a kid. _

He stepped foot into the bathroom and closed the door. Fate would now choose whether he lives or dies, or becomes his former self or remains Conan Edogawa forever.

Ai and Agasa stepped into the living room. They waited for awhile.

"He chose to take it afterall, I assume." Agasa said. Ai nodded.

"Yes, he did. I wonder how long he's been in the bathroom. If he is not out in another fifteen minutes, we go in."

"I think we should knock at the door." Agasa said. He stood up and walked towards the door. Before he knocked, there was a scream.

He looked at the door and they both waited for it to open.

Ten minutes later, the door opened up. The two looked over at the door and stared.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shinichi asked.

Agasa stood up, "Shinichi, it worked. You're yourself again."

Shinichi nodded. "I am aware of that, doc,"

Ai then stood up. "If you remain like that without any spasms for 72 hours, then it is safe to say that you are Shinichi Kudo again," she said.

"Thank you, Haibara. For everything," he said. She gave him a smile that he hasn't seen.

"You're welcome, Kudo."

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko had known about the incident. They were rarely around anymore because the detective boys wouldn't be the same without Conan.

Agasa told them that their lives shouldn't change that much. He could still take them on adventures.

Eventually they came over, this specific day.

**An Hour Later**

Shinichi was sitting on the couch with the four young kids.

"Just because Conan Edogawa is gone, doesn't mean there should be no more Detective Boys," he smiled at the kids.

"But, Conan was the leader, he's not here." Ayumi said.

"Don't forget, Ayumi-chan, I was Conan the whole time. You kids are the brightest kids I've ever known. I think you should still continue with your league."

"That is true, kids. I can even develop more gadgets and we can go on more adventures."

"Ok!' The three shouted. Ai smiled at them. Shinichi turned to her and asked her to step out with him for a short moment.

"What is it Kudo-kun?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Are you gonna take an antidote?" He asked. She shook her head and looked down.

"I don't see the point. I just want to relive my life over again. I missed my childhood the first time around, because I was confined to the organization. It feels good to actually have a childhood again,"

He nodded. "I understand." They walked back into the living room.

Shinichi didn't sit down this time, "If you kids ever need anything, please come to me. Don't try to solve a murder on your own."

The three kids looked down, "Yes, Shinichi-niichan."

"You'll come to me if you run into trouble?" He asked to make sure. They looked up and nodded.

"Oh, here you go," Mitsuhiko said handing Shinichi the all too familiar object. He took the detective badge from his hands, "This was yours, when you were Conan. On our last case, you dropped it and we went back to look for it when we heard you were in a coma."

Shinichi looked down and smiled. "Thank you, Mitsuhiko."

"Even though Shinichi is Conan, something feels like it's missing," Ayumi said. Shinichi looked at her.

"I know what you mean, but just remember Conan is still here, he's just not a kid, like you."

"That is true…now, I'm hungry." Genta said.

"Genta," Ayumi said with a smile.

"Calm down, I will get some watermelon," Agasa walked into the kitchen to slice up the watermelon.

Shinichi looked at the time and noticed it was about noon.

"I think I'm gonna head home now. I will see everyone later, ok?" He started walking towards the door, in his former body.

**Jewelry Store **

"May I help you, sir?" The clerk asked. Shinichi nodded.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring,"

The clerk nodded and gestured him to follow.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"I am willing to pay anything. I want a nice, decent sized ring. Something that let's me know that I love her."

"Are you looking for a specific color? A diamond? Ruby? Emerald?"

"Um, Diamond, would be nice."

"Here, these are all the diamonds we offer. The starting price is $1,000 and ends at $30,000."

Shinichi nodded and looked at the selection of rings. He then spotted a medium sized diamond ring. It was beautiful and it would be perfect for Ran.

"That one,"

"That one is $4,000, and what color ring do you want?"

"Silver, please." Shinichi said.

"That'll be $37.00. Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I would like that diamond necklace, that diamond bracelet and that pair of diamond earrings."

"Anything else? Did you want case for them all?"

"Yes, please. There'll be nothing else, thank you."

"Your total plus tax is $4,024.34,"

Shinichi nodded and handed him the credit card, "Here you are."

"Thank you," the clerk said and slid the card. He handed the card back and went to get the appropriate boxes for the objects. "Ok, we only have red and black velvet cases."

"That's fine, um could I have red for the ring and then black for everything else?"

"Yup," he set everything into each box and then handed him a bag with all the boxes inside. "Thank you,"

"Thank you, sir." He walked out of the store and looked up at the son. _I hope this goes well. _

He took out his cell phone and called Ran.

"Hello?"

"Ran, it's me. Listen, I have a surprise for you. Can you be patient until, seven?"

She sighed. "You know, Shinichi, this is why I get angry with you, -sigh-, fine, I will wait until then,"

He smiled, "Good, now I'll see you around then. I love you."

"I love you, too, Shinichi." They both hung up.

Shinichi headed back to his house to greet his parents.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko shouted. She hugged him tightly.

"Mom, I-I can't breathe."

She gently released him, "When did you get the antidote and what is in the bag?"

"An hour ago. And in this bag, are a few things, for Ran." He looked own and then back up. "I need to run to a clothing store and buy her a dress,"

"What is this about?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi looked at his parents with a smirk.

"I'm gonna propose to her," he answered.

"It's about time!" Yukiko shouted, hugging her son again.

"Yes mom and I need to run to the store."

She released him and watched him leave the house.

He spent the next half hour trying to find a dress for his love, and eventually found one. Now, all he needed to do was write a few notes and then the scavenger hunt that he was about to put Ran on, would start.

He made a reservation at the restaurant. All he needed to do was pass the time with a game.

**End of chapter 7. **

**Sorry if this also seemed short. It probably moved to quickly but with plenty of unnecessary information…sorry about that. **

**Next chapter coming soon… **


	8. The Proposal

**Chapter 8 is up! **

**Disclaimer: -Double checks on ownership—I should really give up. –Sigh-**

**The Proposal **

**Mouri Residence **

He walked up the steps and left the note on the wall. He knocked at the door and quickly ran away, watching his love from afar.

A few seconds later, Ran stepped out and looked around. "Annoying kids, playing pranks-," she looked down at the note and picked it up.

'The Love Of My Life,

Go to the cherished place of our first adventure together.'

She groaned in aggravation. _This is just like Shinichi to do this. _

She sighed and stepped back into the apartment. "Dad! Can you watch-, never mind," she turned to her mother. "Could you watch Conan for me?"

"Of course, I can dear. Where are you going?"

She shook her head as she handed Conan to his grandmother, "I'm not sure. I think Shinichi is playing a mind game with me right now. I'm not sure how long it'll be though,"

Eri nodded. "Ok, well, just don't forget about us here."

Ran smiled and kissed Conan on the forehead, "I won't."

She turned and started walking out the door.

_Our cherished place of our first adventure…could that be—the elementary school? _She climbed into her car and turned the ignition. She started to drive and came up at the school in about seven minutes.

She parked the car and started walking towards the playground. She turned around at the feeling of being watched, but shrugged it off.

She passed by a tree and stopped as she saw a note. She walked over and read it,

'Now, as your facing the tree, keep waking and stop at the bench.'

"Shinichi, I swear-," She walked over to the bench and saw a small box with a letter on top. She grabbed the letter,

'Don't open the box yet! Take the box and keep it safe. Your next destination will be where we spent the wonderful night together, you know, the night Conan was conceived.'

_The hotel? _

She drove off and reached the hotel in about fifteen minutes. She climbed out of the car and walked towards the hotel.

She noticed a note on the wall by the brochures. She picked it up,

'Lying in a pot of red is a box,'

She walked into the hotel and looked around. She saw a rose bush and walked towards it.

She bent down and grabbed the box and another note.

'I'm happy you didn't give up, now, don't open this box either! Your second to last destination will be the last place before all the lies happened. The place where our first date didn't last very well.'

_The amusement park! At the Mystery Coaster, I assume. _

She climbed into the car and drove off.

She approached Tropical Land in fifteen minutes.

She walked towards the line and got in without paying. _Huh, I wonder what that was about. _

She walked around the Mystery Coaster and then found it. Right on the side, there was a note and a box. She reached down to pick it up,

'So, you made it here! Again, don't open the box! I have a special treat for you at home, now go on.'

She sighed and went back into her car. All this driving around was making the gas go down.

She pulled up on her street and parked the car. She climbed out and headed up to the door. She noticed a bag sitting there with another note on it.

'Ok, don't open anything yet! You will be allowed to do so when I call you, so please be patient. I will know if you opened anything up before then,

Sincerely,

Your Detective'

She groaned and brought the bag and boxes inside.

"What is all that?" Eri asked looking at her daughter lug it all.

"Oh, I don't know. Shinichi's acting strange. He said I shouldn't open any of this until he calls." She sat down and picked up her son from her mother's arms. She smiled at the infant and kissed him. "Daddy's up to something,"

**A few hours later**

The phone started ringing and Ran answered it,

"Hello?"

"Open those boxes and that bag. I want you to put them on and wait for me. I'll be at your place in about fifteen minutes, ok?"

"O-ok," she said. She hung up the phone and opened up the bag to reveal a nice red dress. She pulled it out and put it against her body. It was strapless and flowed down to her knees. Around the waist and down it was sparkly and was frilly.

"Whoa, did he give you that?" Eri asked. Ran turned to her mother and nodded.

"Yeah, he just called and told me to open the bag. He'll be here in fifteen minutes, he wanted me to put everything on," she noticed a note in the bag. "Hm, what is this?" she opened read it,

'Oh yeah, we're going out to dinner. So just prepare yourself. I'll even give you extra time when I get there,'

She opened up the boxes and revealed a necklace, bracelet, and earrings. She got ready and put everything on.

She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed.

Eri looked at her.

"Wow, you're beautiful, I wonder what he's planning." Eri said. Actually, she and Kogoro knew exactly what was happening.

"Hm, what ever it is, he really wants me to look really nice. I'm assuming we're going to some place fancy," she looked down and turned to her mother, "Conan's bedtime is eight, so could you put him down?"

Eri smiled and hugged her daughter, "Of course I will," she looked at her daughter. "Now, go on. Go wait for him,"

Ran smiled and stepped out of her room. Kogoro looked up at her as he was holding his grandson. If circumstances were different, he would have never let her leave in that dress. But it was no point; she had a baby with her boyfriend. She was basically an adult on her own, she was graduating this year.

There was a knock on the door. Ran walked over and opened it. She smiled when she saw Shinichi standing there.

"You're beautiful," he said.

She blushed slightly, "Thanks,"

He pulled out a bouquet of red roses, "Here, these are for you."

"Thank you, let me go put them in a vase, then we can go," she said as she turned towards the kitchen. Shinichi walked in. Kogoro looked up at him and stood up, holding Conan.

"Tonight's the night," Kogoro said. Shinichi gulped and nodded.

"Yes, I will ask her tonight,"

Kogoro sighed and handed over Conan. He turned around and sat back down.

"Hey there Conan," Shinichi said softly to infant. This was the first time he held his son as himself, even though he has held him before, this moment felt like it was the first time. "I can actually hold you now," he smiled.

Ran then walked back out and smiled at the father and son. Shinichi looked up at her with a smile.

"We should get going," Shinichi said handing Conan over to Eri.

Ran walked over to him and turned to the family, "We'll be back later," she waved as they stepped outside of the apartment.

They climbed into the car, "This car…is it new?" She asked. He turned to her as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"Yes, it is my car. Mom and dad bought it for me as an early graduation gift,"

"Graduation gift? You're graduating?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, mom and dad spoke with the board and I can graduate if I make up everything I missed,"

"That's a lot, Shinichi."

"Oh well. I can do it."

**Restaurant **

"Shinichi, you didn't have to do all this," Ran said. Shinichi smirked.

"I know, but tonight's a special occasion," he said as he started eating his food.

"What is this all about?" She asked. Shinichi has a nice table set up with a candle light dinner. There were other people, but the tables were a respectful distance.

"I just wanted to take you out for a nice dinner. It's all I can do, I mean you've been taking care of Conan for several weeks now and I felt you needed a break,"

She smiled, "Thank you."

They continued eating.

He looked at her and smiled. Why the heck was he so nervous about it?

"Ran, there is something I want to say to you, actually it's a question…"

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

He smiled and stood up. He walked to her side. She looked at him in confusion. He held her hands and got down on one knee. She started to form tears in her eyes. "Ran, we've known each other since we were kids, and I have admired you for a long while now. We've been through a lot and are starting our own family, what I am trying to say is," is pulled out the ring and Ran gasped, her hands now released from his grip she covered her mouth, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," she said. She was shocked. She didn't know how to answer. She smiled and pulled her hands away from her face. She held out her left hand. "Yes,"

He smiled and looked up at her. He slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she said. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too,"

**Mouri Residence **

Eri stepped out of Ran's room after putting Conan down to bed. Kogoro was sitting down watching Yoko Okino ok TV. The only sound was from the TV.

"Dear, can you turn that down? You'll wake the baby," she said quietly. He turned to her and then turned down the volume.

The two have bickered less and less since Conan was born.

She sat down and started looking through her files. "How do you think it's going with them?" She asked.

He groaned, "I assume everything is going alright and they should be coming in through that door any second now."

And he was right, the young couple entered through the door, trying to be quiet.

"Is Conan asleep?" Ran asked. Eri looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, he fell asleep as soon as I laid him down."

"Usually he fights with me, am I doing something wrong?" She asked in worry. Eri smiled.

"No, dear, he knows you're his mother, he has to put up a fight." She joked.

"I'm getting tired, I'm gonna go change." Ran said as she headed into her room.

Kogoro turned to Shinichi. "How'd it go?"

Shinichi sighed and turned to him. "She said yes. We're getting married."

It was quiet for a few minutes until Ran stepped back out.

"Hey, I think I'm going back to my place." Shinichi said. Ran turned to him.

"What? Why?" She asked. He sighed.

"Well, I don't have any clothes so I can't possibly stay," he said. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Ooh, let me see the ring," Eri said. Ran looked up.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"We knew about this whole thing," she smiled. Ran sighed and held up her hand.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Eri shouted. Ran smiled and turned to Shinichi.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" She asked. Shinichi sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Listen, I will come back tomorrow and then I will,-gulp—live here, with you."

She sighed and nodded. "Ok, promise me?"

"I promise. Why don't you bring Conan over tomorrow and help me pack, my parents would love to see him,"

She smiled and nodded, "Ok." They stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Shinichi said. Ran nodded and pecked him on the cheek. He reacted fast and kissed her back. "Bye."

"Bye, Shinichi." She watched him climb in his car and drive off. She closed the door and looked at her parents. "I'm going to bed, good night."

They watched as she entered her room.

**Kudo Residence **

"Shin-chan! You're home!" Yukiko shouted.

She ran to hug her son. Yusaku stepped out from the library. "How'd it go, son?"

Shinichi turned to him after being released from his mothers hug, "She said yes."

"Oh! My boy's getting married!" Yukiko shouted, hugging him tight again.

"Ok, mom. I can't breathe."

"Sorry," she released him. She looked at him. "So, why aren't you there?"

"Because, I didn't have any clothes with me. I decided to sleep here tonight and then starting tomorrow she and I will be living at the apartment. I was thinking when Conan starts walking around we could move in with you…until we can get our own place. The apartment is too small for Conan to be growing up in."

Yukiko shrugged, "True. That's a great idea. You should move in with us."

Shinichi yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only 8:30," Yusaku said looking at his watch.

"I know, but I have a big day tomorrow. I will be packing up my clothes and other things."

Yukiko nodded and gave him a smile. "Well, good night then. We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, mom." He ran upstairs and into his room.

**The Next Morning **

It was about 9:00AM. The birds were chirping and the sky was clear. It was a great day.

Shinichi sat up from his bed and got up to get dressed. As soon as he finished getting dressed, his father walked in.

"You're really going to move out?" He asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Ran wants to stay with her parents. It'll only be for a year or two. We don't want to raise Conan in a small place, there are too many people living there. I was thinking when he gets older, we'll move back here."

Yusaku set down a box, "Well, at least you're planning things out…or at least have a thought about the future. What ever you choose, your mother and I support you both. Let me know if you need another box." He turned to walk out the door. He stopped and turned around, "Oh yeah, Ran is down stairs with Conan." Shinichi nodded and followed his father down stairs.

Ran looked up and smiled as she held Conan.

"Good morning," Shinichi said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She giggled. "Good morning to you too," Conan cooed. Ran handed him over to his father.

"Hi there, Conan. Wanna go see grandma and grandpa?" He asked as he carried his son into the kitchen.

"Conan," Yukiko said with a smile. Seeing her grandson brightened up the mood. Shinichi handed him over to her.

"Ran and I are going upstairs to pack." Shinichi said. Yukiko nodded and turned to Conan.

"Grandma's gonna buy you a lot of toys!"

"Mom, don't spoil him too much."

Yukiko laughed as Shinichi and Ran headed up the stairs.

**Upstairs **

"Are your parents ok with me moving in?" Shinichi asked as he was packing up his shirts.

Ran looked up at him and nodded as she put some books into another box. "I don't see why not, I mean we're engaged."

"But we still have to go through school."

"For the rest of the year, Mom got me a private tutor." Ran said.

"Oh, well that's good. That you have been tutored."

"Yeah, I can be at home with Conan and still learn. The tutor comes on Mondays and Tuesdays from 9:00AM to 5:00PM with a lunch break about 40 minutes and a plain break for about 15 minutes."

"Does that mean tomorrow I can't be with you?" He asked. She laughed.

"Only before 9 and after 5," He sighed.

"Damn it, I have to go back to school tomorrow, then." Shinichi said. He groaned as he put the last of his clothes in the box.

"It's only for another four and a half months. Don't forget you have weekends and three more recesses before finals." She closed up the box and smiled. "But, let's not worry about that now. Let's just go home and spend some time together." He smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"Ok, come on." He picked up one box and she picked up the other. It was amazing that all of those things fit into two boxes only.

"And Shinichi, you have a medical excuse…you don't have to return back until the end of the month."

He cocked his head in confusion. "Ok."

**Mouri Residence **

It took about an hour, but everything was unpacked. The room seemed a bit more cramped than it was before. They didn't mind though, it wasn't that much of a cluster.

The couple lay on the floor next to the son and played with him until the sun went down.

Kogoro and Eri were watching from the kitchen.

"Remember when Ran was a baby?" Eri asked.

"We did the same thing with her," he answered. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"The best part of our marriage was her." They looked at each other and felt heat between them. They pulled away quickly and ignored the fact that they still have feelings for each other.

**End of chapter 8. **

**What was that tension between Kogoro and Eri? Maybe sparks will fly higher next time!**

**Chapter 9 is coming soon…**


	9. Death At A Wedding

This is chapter 9. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: In some parallel universe…I own the series. I have yet to find myself in that universe. **

**NOTE: And I am completely aware that seasons change in different continents, so just pretend it makes sense! I did it according the seasons and months to America's seasons and months. **

**Death At A Wedding **

**Mouri Residence **

Shinichi and Ran were sitting at the table in the living room, talking about their wedding plans.

"What do you decide on first?" Shinichi asked as he sipped his tea. Ran looked up at him.

"Well, we need a date and time and place." Ran answered as she set Conan down on his blanket. "When do you want to get married?"

He looked at her. He had no clue. "How about the spring or summer, so we'd graduate."

"Summer is good, but, what about autumn. It would look so pretty by a lake during the fall." She started going on about having the perfect wedding. And if his parents offered to fund it, then she would get a more than perfect wedding.

"Autumn sounds good. About when though?"

"I was thinking September, when the leaves are actually changing."

"September,"

"How about the weekend, no one would have to work." Ran said with a smile. He nodded and sipped his tea again. "Sometime in the afternoon, we can get married on a lake. Ooh! Maybe Sonoko can help us out and we can have our ceremony and reception on her yacht!"

"Actually, that wouldn't be bad. I knew she'd come in handy one day," he said jokingly.

She looked at him, "That wasn't that funny. You know that she would be my maid of honor, right?" She asked. He sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course I do."

"But it's not even February yet. I suppose we have a lot of time to plan the wedding." Ran said. Shinichi shrugged and turned to her.

"You never know. It'll be good to plan things now. That way when the time comes, we'd be prepared for any accidents that may happen…we'd definitely have the wedding rings and our clothes ready in time." She nodded.

"You have a point there. So we have a date and place. We need to figure out who's going to be in the wedding?" She asked. She looked down at Conan and then to Shinichi. "Do you think he'd be walking by then? He could be the ring bearer!"

Eri walked in and looked at her. "He might, but I think by then he'd just be learning so he might need help going down the aisle."

Ran looked up at her and smiled. "So, what was your wedding like?" She asked. Eri blushed and sat down next to her daughter.

She smiled at her, "Well, it wasn't a huge wedding. It was only of family and very close friends. We had a traditional black and white wedding. We had the ceremony and reception all done at the park. It was beautiful. Everything went smoothly."

"Was it the wedding of your dreams?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't I dreamt of this beautiful princess wedding with a ten foot tall cake and many colors and all of my friends and family, and my prince in shining armor…who just turned out to be your father," she joked. She sighed and looked back at her daughter, "But it was the best day of my life, until you were born and that was best thing to come out of the marriage."

Ran smiled and hugged her mother.

"Do you know where and when you want to have the wedding?" Eri asked.

Ran and Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, we figured we can have the wedding on one of Serena's yachts we could have the reception on the ship too."

"What about a color scheme?" Eri asked. Ran turned to Shinichi.

"We need to think about that." Ran said. Eri snickered and stood up.

"Well, good luck with that. I'll be with your father in the office if you need me, ok?" She asked as she walked out the door.

"Well, traditionally the bride wears white and the groom wears black. My shirt under the tux will be white." Shinichi said. Ran smiled at him as she had an idea.

"I think the maid of honor should have a red dress and the best man shout where a red shirt underneath his tux. The bridesmaids could also wear red dresses but they will be darker than the one my maid of honor will wear. The groomsmen will follow the same example but with their shirts darker instead of the best man."

She couldn't wait for the wedding. She was really happy and Shinichi could clearly see that.

"Now, who will be in the wedding?" Ran asked. Shinichi turned to her.

"Well, I can't decide who my best man should be,"

"What about Heiji?" She asked.

"We're friends…but, I've only known him for about a year, barely. You know, the doc has been my friend for a long time."

Ran snickered, "Then have him be your best man."

"I just can't decide."

"I already have who I want as bridesmaids, Kazuha, my mother and your mother and of course Sonoko is my maid of honor."

Shinichi then thought for a second. "Ok, I got it! The doc will be my best man and then my groomsmen will be, Hattori, my dad and the inspector."

Ran smiled and nodded. He had no friends his own age.

"What about flower girls?" Ran asked she then got an idea, "What about Ai and Ayumi?"

Shinichi cocked his head to the side, "Alright. And if we want Conan to be the ring bearer, we'll need someone to accompany him down the aisle."

"We could have Genta and Mitsuhiko do that."

"Alright so what now? We have almost everything planned, right now." Shinichi said. Ran looked at him and smiled.

"Basically, we just need the wedding rings and the attire." All of a sudden Conan started crying. She turned to him and picked him up. She turned to Shinichi. "I'll be back,"

She walked into her room.

Shinichi sighed and waited patiently for his fiancé to come back out.

The door opened and Sonoko walked in. Shinichi turned to her and groaned.

"Don't you knock?" He asked.

"Yes, but uncle said I could come in." Sonoko answered with a smirk. He sighed and sipped more of his tea. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Really? You were released from the hospital the day after you woke up and you're feeling ok? Didn't they need to run tests?"

"They did! The doctor said if they all came out positive, I could go home."

Ran then came back out. "Hi Sonoko,"

"Oh, where's Conan? I bought him a cute little sweater."

"He's sleeping right now." Ran answered.

"So what're you guys up too?" Sonoko asked making herself comfortable.

Ran smiled at her. She didn't call anyone about the proposal yet. She showed her the ring.

"Oh my god…is that an engagement ring?"

Ran nodded. "Yeah we're getting married in the fall of next year, when we're both graduated."

Sonoko hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you."

"And you're my maid of honor."

"Thank you, Ran. Just like we said we would. I will be your maid of honor and you will be mine when I get married." They both talked about it for several long minutes.

"Do you think we can have the wedding and reception on one of your yachts?"

"Sure! We are getting a new yacht this summer. We've seen the plans for this one. It has four floors and three decks. On the fourth floor there will be two bedrooms. The third floor will have three more bedrooms. There is a kitchen on the second floors along with an entertainment room. On the first floor there is party room. We could have it there."

"Thanks," Ran said. Sonoko smiled.

"Don't mention it. You're my best friend."

**August **

"A few more weeks and we will get married." Ran said looking at Shinichi.

"I know, I can't wait," he said happily. He was glad that he was able to graduate with his class.

The two were sitting down at the table watching TV. They had spent the past few hours buying their wedding attire.

Conan was now sitting up on his own so he was also there, watching TV with his parents. They looked down at him as he was giggling and pointing at the TV. He was even talking now.

He turned to his mother, "Hungry."

Ran stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"Where's mommy?" He asked.

"Mommy's in the kitchen, getting you some food." Shinichi answered. Just then Conan stood up which made Shinichi gasp. "Ran!" Conan started to walk over to the other side of the table to be with his father.

"What! What is it?" She asked coming back out. She gasped as she saw Conan walking on his own. "Oh my-,"

Shinichi caught Conan as he stumbled.

"Good boy, Conan. You did it!" Shinichi said picking him up and tossing him in the air, making Conan giggle.

Ran entered the living room and handed Conan a cookie.

"Good job."

Conan took it and ate it as his dad set him down.

"Maybe he will be able to walk down the aisle." Shinichi said.

**Wedding Day **

"In just one hour, you will be walking down the aisle." Sonoko said excitedly.

Eri smiled at her daughter in the mirror as she help with her hair.

"You look so beautiful," she said.

Ran smiled. "Thanks, mom,"

Kogoro knocked on the door. Sonoko got up to get it. "Come in."

Kogoro walked in.

Ran turned to him and smiled, "Dad," she noticed he had tears forming. "Don't cry dad."

"I'm not. There's something in my eye. I just—I wasn't ready for this day to come."

"Dad, you knew about it before he proposed."

"I know. It just came too fast."

Ran smiled again. "Dad, thanks for being here." Kogoro wiped his tears and hugged her.

"You're welcome, honey. Now, I'm gonna leave so you can continue getting ready." He told her. Ran nodded and looked down at Conan.

"Could you take Conan to see Shinichi? He hasn't seen his father all day."

Kogoro nodded and picked up the toddler.

**With Shinichi**

Shinichi was pacing back and forth. Why was he nervous?

"Kudo, calm down, you'll wear out your shoes." Heiji said. Shinichi turned to him and sighed.

"I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous?"

Yusaku stepped closer to his son, "You're about to make a commitment. You're gonna start taking responsibility as a man."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Shinichi said.

Agasa and Yusaku shook their heads. "Nothing bad is going to happen, son."

"Your father is right Shinichi. Nothing bad will come your way."

Shinichi sat down and drank some water. "I hope you're right." He turned his head to the door as Kogoro stepped in.

"Here,"

Shinichi took his son and set him on his lap. He looked down. "Hey there, Conan, how're you doing today?"

Conan giggled and looked up. "Daddy!" He hugged his father. Shinichi turned to Kogoro.

"How's Ran doing?" He asked.

"She's doing just fine. Just make sure you're ready when the time comes." Shinichi nodded and fixed his bowtie.

**One Deck **

Everything was set up for the ceremony. It was a nice and bright day. The ceremony would begin in just a few seconds and everybody prepared themselves. Shinichi was standing at the altar, waiting for his bride to glide down that aisle like an angel.

Agasa placed his hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

Since the parents had part in the wedding, they didn't need to be properly seated.

First down the aisle was Kazuha and the Yukiko followed after and then Eri. Sonoko then walked down the aisle and made it to the front.

With the help of Mitsuhiko and Genta, Conan walked down the aisle, carrying the rings. He made his way to the front and sat in the first row in front of his father. He was very well behaved, unlike other children his age.

Ai and Ayumi then walked down the aisle making a path of flowers for Ran. Shinichi gulped and took a deep breath as they reached the front. Agasa put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder again.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Shinichi nodded and turned to look down the aisle as the wedding march started to play. Everyone stood and watched the beautiful bride and her father walk down the aisle.

She reached the altar and smiled at Jimmy. He smiled back and wrapped his arm in hers.

They both turned to the minister.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Kogoro gulped. "I-I do."

"Thank you. You may take your seat."

He didn't move. Ran looked at him. "Dad."

Kogoro slowly released his grip and took his seat.

"We're here together for the marriage of Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

Blah, blah, blah…

"Do you Shinichi Kudo, take Ran Mouri to be your lawfully wedded wife? And will cherish and take care of her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Ran Mouri, take Shinichi Kudo to be your lawfully wedded husband? And will cherish and take care of him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Ran smiled. "I do."

"May I please see the rings?"

Conan stood up and toddled over to them. The minister took them and Conan reached up for a hug from his mother. She smiled and picked him up. She kissed him on the cheek and handed him over to Shinichi.

He smirked and kissed him on the forehead and then passed him over to his father.

Yusaku took him and held him.

"Now with these rings place them on one another's finger."

Ran smiled and took the first ring. She placed it on his finger with a small tear. He then took the other ring and smiled as he slipped it onto her finger.

The minister looked from one to the other. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They both smiled at each other and he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and tilted her back. He leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone clapped and watched as the bride and groom headed back down the aisle hand in hand for their wedding pictures. The whole wedding party headed to get their pictures done while the guests waited.

**During the First Dance **

"I am never going to forget this day." Shinichi whispered to his bride. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Neither will I," she said as she pulled away. He was about to lean in for another kiss until there was a scream for help.

Everyone ran up to the top deck to find one of the caterers looking over the edge.

He turned to everyone and gasped. "Sh-she fell over board."

Shinichi, Kogoro, Heiji and Yusaku all ran over and looked down. They saw a young woman floating in the water.

"Some grab a life raft!" Yusaku shouted. Yukiko ran over and tossed him the life raft.

He threw it down and they pulled in the girl.

Shinichi kneeled down to check her pulse. He looked up. "She's gone."

He noticed that she had rope burns on her wrists. He looked back up. "Get back to shore and don't let anyone off this boat. This was a murder."

Yusaku nodded and ran to tell the captain to turn back.

Shinichi stood up and turned to Heiji.

"Did you notice anyone leave during our dance?"

Heiji shook his head. "No, I didn't. I realized this girl wasn't there during the ceremony but before. And he hasn't been there until right after the ceremony while we were having our pictures taken." Shinichi looked down.

"It's a good thing that there are members of the police force on board."

Heiji laughed and nodded.

After a few minutes everyone headed back into the ballroom. Shinichi sighed and walked over to Ran.

"I'm sorry about this wedding. I know you wanted a perfect wedding and with someone dying…it's far from perfect."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "The ceremony went smoothly. I am happy about that." He smiled and kissed her back.

"Kudo, we have gathered possible suspects. There were security cameras in every corner of the rooms. So we were able to pick them out quite easily. However, the closets and the decks don't have cameras." MeGuere said.

There were four suspects and one was indeed the culprit. The suspects were two men and two women.

"These are them. This is Kari Takahashi, Jiro Yamada, Mai Ohayashi and Daiki Tanaka. Each knew the victim, Sora Ito and all had contact with her within the hour of her death. They also all claim to be somewhere other than the deck at the time if murder. Kari and Daiki claim they were in the kitchen. Jiro was in the bathroom and Mai was finishing table set up." MeGuere explained. He sighed and looked at Shinichi. "That's all we know."

Shinichi nodded and turned to Heiji. "We should go back up on deck to find some clues."

Heiji nodded and they headed up on deck.

**On Deck**

"This is where she fell." Shinichi said as he leaned over to look down.

"Kudo, did you notice the rope burns on her wrists and ankles?" Heiji asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I would say that the culprit had her tied up and used some chloroform to knock her out and then threw her overboard to make it look like she drowned."

Heiji nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking." They continued searching for clues but came up clueless.

"Did you find anything?" Shinichi asked turning to him. Heiji looked over at him and shook his head.

"That means the proof of murder is inside," Heiji said. Shinichi nodded and they headed inside. "Sorry that your wedding turned out like this."

Shinichi sighed. "You have to do what you have to do." He opened the door and sighed. "Ran said that she's not entirely mad. She's happy the actual ceremony went well."

"Yeah and that's a good thing." Heiji said as he shut the door.

As they walked down the hallway, they heard some ruffling around. They opened a closet door and saw Daiki.

Daiki looked up in panic. "D-detectives, I was just getting some dishtowels." He seemed a bit nervous and ran off.

"What was he up to?" Shinichi asked. Heiji looked down and saw a strand of hair. He picked it up. "Blonde hair? That is Kari's hair." _What's going on? _

"We have to look around some more. Hair isn't enough proof."

Shinichi nodded and looked onto the shelves with all the towels and boxes. He noticed a box with a cloth sticking out. "Hmm," he picked it up and opened it and smelt the chloroform. "Hattori," Heiji saw the box and towel. "If it was used to clean something, it should have been found in the dirty laundry, never back in with the clean towels."

Shinichi noticed a few crystals from a broach on the floor. He then remembered the victim had a broach and it was missing crystals.

Heiji looked over in the corner and found the ropes. "Kudo, I found the ropes. There is a lifeboat without any ropes."

The two exited the room and back on deck. They searched all the boats and noticed one without the ropes. "Hattori, we should go back into the ballroom."

Heiji nodded and they ran into the ballroom.

**Ballroom **

"We know who murdered Sora Ito!" Heiji shouted. Everyone turned to them.

"Really, Heiji?" Kazuha asked. He nodded.

Conan started to fuss in Ran's arms. She gave up and allowed him to toddle over to his father.

Shinichi leaned down and picked him up. Shinichi watched every suspect's reaction to the statement. It was caught between two suspects, Daiki and Kari.

"Detective? Did you really solve the case?" Mai asked.

"The victim, Sora was murdered by chloroform. She was tied and left in the closet until she was knocked out." Shinichi said.

Heiji opened his mouth to speak, "And after she was knocked out, the culprit through her body over board to drown her."

"So, who is the culprit? Who killed by fiancé?" Jiro asked. Shinichi smirked and looked at the two reaming suspects.

"The culprit will be the one who has a crystal from the broach that the victim wore." Shinichi said. The way the light was aimed on the suspects, it was easy to tell now.

Conan saw it too and he pointed. Shinichi looked down at him and smirked. "Crystal."

"You see it?" Shinichi asked Conan. Conan looked up and smiled. "The culprit is-,"

"Daiki." Conan finished. Shinichi looked down at him, surprised.

"You're mothers going to kill me," he said softly. He looked at Daiki and set Conan down. "Indeed, Daiki is indeed the murderer!" He shouted. Daiki backed away and tried to make a run for it until Shinichi grabbed a plate off one of the tables and kicked it towards Daiki's head. He immediately passed out. Conan clapped and laughed.

Ran walked over and picked him up. "Conan's got a sharp eye. I wonder where he got that." She turned angrily to Shinichi. He smirked and kissed her.

The police arrested Daiki and escorted him to a police car, which was waiting for him at the docks.

"Well, this is the start of our married life." Shinichi said. Ran sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'll get better."

"No more crime scenes for Conan ok?" Ran demanded. Shinichi sighed and nodded.

"Yes dear."

**End of chapter. So, I know these chapters are taking a while. Please be patient. There will be times when I may not be able to write for weeks on end because of school or family. I will promise though, you will get a new chapter within every three weeks. **

**I am taking a longer break next chapter so I can catch up on my story line. Possibly I will have two new chapters by mid August **

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! **


	10. Living With the Kudo's

Yay! Chapter ten is finally done! ^_^

Note that this really has no plot except all the drama that happens in the aftermath of the antidote and Black Organization. (Given the theory Shinichi takes the antidote and brings down the organization)

DISCLAIMER: I fail at the ownership.

**Living With The Kudo's **

**Mouri Residence **

It was early morning and the sun was just seeping through the cracks of the blinds. For winter, it seemed liked a promising day.

Shinichi sat up and looked over to his sleeping wife. Just three weeks ago, they were wedded and had their honeymoon in Hawaii.

She opened her eye and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too," she responded. She sat up and saw Conan staring at them.

"Hungry." Conan said in a demanding voice. Ran sighed and climbed out of bed. She walked over and picked him up.

Shinichi also climbed out of bed and followed her out of the bedroom. They stepped into the decent sized living room.

Ran set Conan down next to Shinichi and walked into the kitchen.

Kogoro then stepped out and sat across from Shinichi and turned on the TV.

"Good morning, Kogoro." Shinichi said. There was no response from him. Shinichi gave up and looked down at Conan. "You know what, Conan? I am gonna show you soccer someday. Maybe you can even play it."

Conan looked up, barely understanding a word said. Conan was going to turn a year old in another week. Shinichi was happy because this was gonna be their first Christmas as a family.

Ran stepped out and set down a bowl of cut up bananas. Conan toddled over and reached to eat.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ran asked looking down at Shinichi. He looked up.

"I'll make some toast." He stood up and kissed her. "You sit down, you've been cooking for me enough. Take a break."

"But, I don't mind it. Besides you can't cook."

Shinichi laughed. "Ok, but take a seat afterwards…I can do the dishes."

She nodded and entered the kitchen again. Conan reached in the bowl and handed his father a banana slice.

"Thank you, Conan." He took it and ate it.

Kogoro continued flicking through the channels and passed by Conan's favorite show.

"Blue." Conan said. Shinichi sighed.

"Kogoro, go back three channels. You passed by Conan's show." Shinichi said.

Kogoro sighed and went back. "This is still running on the air?" He asked. Shinichi sighed and nodded.

"Yes, and he loves this show. It's a great way to learn his perception quicker."

Ran stepped out and handed Shinichi his toast and set down hers. She sat down and tossed her father a beer.

Kogoro stood up. "I'll be in my office." They watched as he exited the apartment. Shinichi looked around.

"What do you think about moving?" He asked. Ran looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, this is a bit too small for Conan. Think about, when he gets older, where is he gonna sleep? There are only two bedrooms and it won't be long until he gets to that point."

"You have a point. But where will we move to?"

"We can move in with my parents. The house is bigger and we can change one of the guest rooms into a room for Conan. Plus he'll have plenty of room to run around, as long as he doesn't bother grandpa while he's working." Conan was so into the TV. He probably couldn't even here his parents speak because he didn't turn when he heard his name.

"I suppose we could,"

"And we could always move out into our own place someday,"

Ran nodded and smiled. "Can't wait for that!"

He leaned closer and nibbled on her ear, "We'll also have some privacy…"

She snickered and pulled away. "Shinichi…"

"What?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Alright, talk to your parents,"

"I'll go call them now." He reached over and grabbed the phone.

Ran sighed as she looked at Conan. "You're a mess. Come on, time to get you cleaned up," she carried him to the bathroom.

"Hey mom, I spoke to Ran about moving in with you guys…"

"And what did she say?" Yukiko asked.

"She said it's a great idea."

"When do you think that'll be?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon, we'll have to see."

"Just come over when ever. I'll be home."

"Alright, we will. Love you, bye." He clicked off the phone. Conan came toddling back out and continued watching his show as Shinichi stood up to clean the dishes.

"When do you think would be an appropriate time to move in?" Ran asked. Shinichi sighed.

"Well, my parents wouldn't care. When ever you are ready," he answered back.

Ran looked down at Conan and then turned to Shinichi in the kitchen. "Wanna try moving in by Conan's birthday? We could have the party there."

Shinichi entered the living room. "Alright,"

"Well, first I need to talk to my dad to let him know. I think my mom is down there too."

"Should we both tell them?" Shinichi asked. Ran kissed him on the cheek and nodded. Shinichi picked up Conan and they headed downstairs.

**Detective Agency**

"Oh mom, you are here." Ran said as the three entered the agency.

"What is it?" Eri asked.

"Well, Shinichi and I wanted to tell you something." Ran said as she took Conan from Shinichi's arms. "We're thinking of moving."

Kogoro choked on his beer. "What!"

"Yeah, with his parents,"

"Well, their place is bigger." Eri said. Kogoro turned to her.

"You're agreeing to this?" He asked. Eri nodded. Kogoro shook his head and gave Shinichi a death glare. "First you want to marry her and now you want to take her away from me?"

"K-Kogoro. It's not like that at all. You told me I could marry her when I asked. I'm not taking her away from you." Shinichi said.

"Well, it seems like that to me!" He shouted.

"Father, I am eighteen years old. I will not always be a child…but I will always be your little girl, no matter how you look at it. We will be living fifteen minutes away, walking distance."

Kogoro sighed. "Fine,"

"Thank you, dad," she stepped forward and hugged him.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, dad."

"Squished." Conan said.

"Sorry Conan," Ran said as she pulled away.

"So when do you plan on moving?" Eri asked.

"Well, we want to be moved in my next weekend, in time for Conan's birthday."

Eri sighed and nodded. "Then it'll be a great idea for you two to go over there and start making room for yourselves."

Shinichi turned to Ran. "Yeah, we should go and make our rooms up."

Ran nodded. They headed back upstairs and put on their coats and hats.

**Kudo Residence **

"Oh, you're here!" Yukiko shouted as she ran to greet them at the door. She looked at Conan and smiled. "Hi, Conan!" Her voice squealed. She tilted her head back, "Yusaku! They're here!"

"Where is he?" Shinichi asked.

"He's in the library."

"You didn't have to scream," Yusaku said as he came out of the room, cleaning his glasses. Ran set Conan down once she took off his gloves. She started taking off his coat. "So, when are you moving in?"

"Oh, we were talking about that in the car. I figured we could move in by next week, in time for Conan's birthday. But, if you don't want us here yet, we can wait."

"Nonsense! You can live with us right now, if you want." Yukiko laughed. Shinichi sighed and took off his coat.

"Well, Ran and I wanted to go upstairs and clear out two bedrooms." He hung up his coat and turned back to his parents, "You haven't moved my old room, have you?" he asked in a joking matter, which he realized that it could have been serious. His parents really would do something like that.

"No, we haven't done anything to your room, except wash your sheets and take down your curtains. Everything has been moved to the attic." Yusaku said. Shinichi nodded.

"Could you watch Conan, while we do this?" Ran asked. Yukiko nodded and looked down at Conan.

"Does he eat solid food? I made cookies earlier, for you guys." Yukiko said.

"Mom, you're a grandmother…not old." Shinichi said jokingly. She glared at him.

Ran nudged Shinichi and nodded. "Yeah, he can have a cookie," she kneeled down to be face to face with Conan. "Be good for grandma and grandpa. We'll be upstairs." Conan nodded shyly and followed Yukiko into the kitchen.

"Come on," Shinichi said grabbing Ran's hand. They ran upstairs and headed into his old room.

They stood in the room, there was only a bed and a bookshelf left.

"It's a decent sized room, what size bed can we get?" Ran asked. Shinichi sat on the bed.

"Well, this bed isn't really for two people. I suppose we can see about getting a King or Queen sized bed. That'll fit, but we won't have much room."

Ran sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"What about Conan?"

He turned to her, "I think the guest room will be a good place for him."

He stood up and dragged her across the hall. He opened the door and they stepped in.

"It'll be perfect." Ran kissed him on the cheek.

"So, we ok to move in?" Shinichi asked. Ran smiled and nodded.

**In The Kitchen **

Yukiko had Conan sitting on her lap as she showed him a book. He loved the colors and everything about it. Yes, there were some benefits to 'Where's Waldo?'

Shinichi and Ran stepped into the kitchen.

"Very good, Conan," Yukiko said as she clapped. She turned to see Shinichi and Ran. "You know, he has a sharp eye."

Shinichi smirked. "Yeah, we know. Remember that case on our wedding night? He solved it! I'm so proud."

"You would be." Ran said in annoyance.

"So, are you moving in?" Yukiko asked. Yusaku entered the room too and poured a glass of wine.

"Yeah, we just need to get measurements,"

"Measurements? Like room sizes?" Yusaku asked as he walked to the drawer. He pulled out a map of the house. "You're room is 9X10 and the guest room is 7X6."

"Oh, well that saves us time. I think we should get a King sized bed for the bedroom."

"Oh! We can help with that. Don't worry about money, son. We'll pay for a bed." Yukiko said. Shinichi sighed.

"No, we can do it ourselves, mom. We got a check in the mail this week, for Conan and our car insurance company paid us triple for Christmas. We can use that money for our bedrooms and even buy Christmas gifts."

"You don't have jobs yet?" Yusaku asked.

Shinichi turned to him and sighed. "The inspector offered me a job at the police department. He knows I am a good detective and I don't have to go through college, I do however need to take a test to prove I am trained in the field and I need to get a 100% on it."

"You will get a 100%. I know you will." Yukiko said. Shinichi smirked.

"Yeah, I know."

Yusaku looked at watch. "The department store might be a bit busy during the holiday season."

"We'll make it through." Shinichi said. He turned to Ran. "Wanna go now and look at beds?"

"Sure, we might as well. We can also get Conan out of the bassinet and into that crib." Ran said. Shinichi nodded.

"Come on, Conan. Wanna go shopping with mom and dad?" Shinichi asked. Conan yawned.

Ran looked at the time. "It's his nap time." Shinichi sighed.

"I think we should take him back to the apartment," Shinichi said. Yukiko frowned.

"Aw, he can stay here. We can watch him. I'll take a nap with him." Yukiko suggested. Shinichi turned to Ran.

"I don't see the harm."

"Ok, we should get going." Shinichi said. The two started to walk toward the door. Ran stopped and turned.

"When he wakes from his two hour nap, he usually eats lunch."

"What does he like?"

"He likes macaroni and cheese. Just make sure the macaroni is boiled really soft." Ran said. Yukiko nodded and walked them to the door.

"Be careful. The roads might be icy." Shinichi nodded and the two walked to the car.

"Take care of Conan for us!" Shinichi shouted. Yukiko held Conan up and he waved to his parents as the climbed in the car and drove off.

**Warehouse/ Department Store **

"What about this one?" Ran asked as she walked over to a bed frame. It was a nice Queen sized, and it was a dark red so of course she would like it.

Shinichi walked over and looked at it. "It'll work for us. Red is your favorite color and it just happens to be the color of lust."

Ran blushed at the fact. "Yeah, but that it not why I like the color,"

"Sure," he said jokingly. He kissed her on the forehead. "What about the mattress with it? Do you feel comfortable?" He asked.

"That mattress is one of the best mattresses you can find." An associate walked over to them. He smiled at them as he set some pillows down on a nearby bedroom set display. "Can I be of your assistance?"

"We're still looking around, but we are interested in buying this bed frame and mattress." Shinichi said. The associate nodded and looked at the model number.

"I'll go check to see if we have it in stock. I will place it in front of the store. I will need your name," he took out a pen.

"Shinichi Kudo."

"Thank you, is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

"I think we can manage on our own, thanks though."

"Anytime." The associate said as he walked away.

"Come on! You promised I could pick out the couch!" The couple turned around to see another couple argue. The man was aggravated about the woman.

Shinichi leaned towards Ran. "They must be miserably married."

She turned to him. "How can you tell?"

"They both have rings on their fingers," he answered.

"I know, dear. I just didn't expect to be out all day. I could be home drinking my ice cold beer and watch my game!"

Shinichi and Ran continued to walk around and gather up some paint and a bed set and things to complete the bedroom.

Shinichi constantly looked back at the couple to make sure things didn't go too far.

"Why do you keep looking back?" Ran asked.

"To make sure no one dies. You know dead bodies follow me everywhere."

She sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Excuse me, could you two please stop bickering? You're making a scene." An associate walked over.

"Oh, hey Kenichi. Are we being too loud?" The woman asked. The associate names Kenichi looked down.

"Yes, you are. If you can't keep it down, I will have to ask you to leave, Lyra." He stated.

"Let's go, Lyra!" The husband shouted. The wife looked up at his angry face. He grabbed her wrist forcefully and dragged her away.

Shinichi looked back. He knew he didn't like the look in that man's eye.

"Ryuu! Let go, please! We don't have to do this here." She begged. Without any sign, he turned around and smacked her in the face.

"L-Lyra!" Kenichi ran over to her aid. Ryuu pushed him off.

"She's fine. She just wouldn't follow when I said to."

Shinichi and Ran walked over as fast as they could.

"Hey! You do know that beating your wife and/or child is actually illegal, right?" Shinichi asked. Ran gripped his arm.

"Shinichi, stay out of this."

Ryuu turned to Shinichi. Shinichi looked at him in the eye, realizing that Ryuu was bigger in muscle and could crush him in an instant.

"It was an accident. It will never happen again, alright?" Ryuu stated.

Shinichi shook his head. "A hit that hard is never an accident, that was abuse."

"Oh yeah? Who are you to say?"

"I am. I am a detective at the police department."

"Where's your badge?" Ryuu asked. Shinichi sighed.

"I don't have one," he said looking down.

Kenichi looked at Shinichi. Lyra opened her mouth to speak.

"You're that detective kid, Shinichi Kudo!"

Ryuu turned to Lyra. "Lyra, you're ok!'

"Shut up, Ryuu," she said with anger. "I am sick of your abuse. Finally, after all this time, I am no longer afraid to come out. There is someone here to help." She turned to Shinichi.

"No one will believe you that it was on purpose anyway."

"Are you stupid? There are security cameras all around. All we need to do is have everyone's word and show the video to the police." Shinichi said. Ryuu glared at him and turned to head out the door.

Shinichi quickly kicked a lamp and it hit Ryuu in the head and knocked him out.

**Kudo Residence (A few days later) **

"There!" Ran shouted as she finished arranging the room. Shinichi looked around the bright blue room.

"He's going to love his new room." Shinichi said. The two stepped out into the hall and down the stairs.

"The room is ready," Ran said. Conan looked up from Yukiko's lap and climbed off. His little feet scampered to the stairs and he stood there and waited for his parents to walk him up the stairs. He knew it would take a long time to climb on his own.

Yukiko and Yusaku also followed up the stairs and into the room.

Conan looked around the room and smiled. Shinichi and Ran looked at their son and also smiled at the reaction he gave.

Conan toddled to the toy chest and then to the bookshelves.

Around the room were also shelves with his plushies and toys. There was a chair in the corner, where someone would read him to sleep.

"You like it?" Ran asked. Conan looked up and nodded.

The parents snickered and entered their own room. They looked around.

"We still need to go back to the apartment and get the rest of our clothes." Ran said. Shinichi nodded.

"Come on, Conan. We're going back to Grandpa Kogoro's apartment to get the rest of our things."

Conan ran over to his father and opened his arms. Shinichi leaned down and picked him up. "Say you'll be back to grandma and grandpa here,"

"I'll be back," he said in the cutest tone.

"Bye, Conan. We'll see you when you get back." Yukiko said with a smiled as she watched her son carry her grandson down the stairs.

**Moore Residence **

"So, you're finally leaving?" Kogoro asked. Ran nodded slowly with a smile.

"Yeah, we just finished with Conan's bedroom this afternoon. The rooms are finished."

He looked down. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay here?" He asked.

Ran sighed and looked at him, "Dad, the apartment is too small for all of us living here. It's about time Conan gets his own room too. It's not like we're moving far away. It's only a fifteen minute walk."

"I know, but it's gonna be different without you living here."

"Of course it is. But think about it dad, I was going to leave eventually." She hugged him tight.

Kogoro looked at Shinichi who was standing in the door way.

"You, take good care of her, ok?"

Shinichi slowly nodded.

"Yes. Kogoro. I will." He gave Kogoro a smile and he surprisingly returned the smile.

Ran pulled away. "Oh, and Conan's party will be this weekend,"

"Alright," Kogoro said. He looked up at his daughter and smiled. "I'll be there."

Shinichi had just set the last box into the car and entered back into the apartment.

"We should get going." Shinichi said. Conan looked up at his father and gestured him to put on his boots. Shinichi kneeled down and did so.

Ran walked over and put her boots on as well. She looked over at her father. "You know, you can come over anytime to visit."

Shinichi looked up and smirked. "Yeah, just let us know and you can stop by to have dinner with us."

"Thank you." Kogoro said. Ran and Shinichi smiled as they headed out the door.

**Kudo Residence **

"Mom! We're back!" Shinichi shouted as the three entered the warm house.

Yukiko came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Welcome home!" She hugged her daughter in law and grandson, ignoring Shinichi for a second. "So, I am making stir-fried rice and chicken teriyaki for dinner. Is that ok?" She asked.

"It's fine with me." Ran said.

Yukiko looked down at Conan, "Can he eat it?"

"He likes rice. I don't think he'd be able to eat huge chunks of chicken, he barely has any teeth." Ran said.

"That's ok. I can get him a bowl of rice."

Yusaku stepped out of the library and looked at Shinichi. "Can I speak with you, for a second?" He asked. Shinichi nodded and stepped away from his wife and son.

Ran walked Conan into the living room to watch some TV until dinner.

"What do you think of the name, 'Detective Conan?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi looked at him in confusion.

"What are you trying to say?"

Yusaku smirked. "I want to write about everything that happened to you as Conan Edogawa. I was thinking about it last night and this morning. I think it'll make a great novel series."

Shinichi was shocked. _Was that a joke to you? Heh. _"I don't know dad, you're not gonna mention anything about the aftermath are you?"

"Of course not son. I only want your life as Conan."

Shinichi looked down and sighed. "I guess you could. It's a pretty long story from the beginning."

Yusaku nodded and stood up. He took out his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out to smoke.

"Would you mind telling me everything about what happened from beginning to end with the black organization after dinner?" He asked. Shinichi nodded and stood up.

"Yes, dad. I will."

"You can leave now." Yusaku nodded.

Shinichi turned to walk out of the room.

End of chapter.

So yeah, I do believe that Yusaku is the one writing the story or Shinichi is telling it to his kids, (seeing that he narrates the series).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out soon…(Give me time!)

Also, I am sorry if this chapter served no purpose to you…this was a "fill-in" chapter for the dramatic chapters later on…


	11. My Best Friend's Wedding

**Chapter 11 is up! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…except various OC's**

**My Best Friends Wedding **

Two years later, Conan was getting bigger and Shinichi was now starting to save up money for their own house. It would take at least a few months.

Ran sighed happily as she sat on the couch in the living room. Shinichi turned to her with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around her.

Ran smirked and kissed him. He kissed her back and smirked under the kiss.

"Kazuha and Heiji are engaged."

Shinichi looked down. "I know it's about time, ne?" She smiled and kissed him back. He began kissed her down her neck.

She pushed him off gently, "Let's go up to our room…" He smirked and stood up, grabbing her hand.

"Come on then." The two ran up the stairs. This was going to be the first time sleeping in the room.

Shinichi climbed on top of her. They both smiled and leaned in for a kiss before they started to take off each others clothes.

**Hattori Residence **

"Heiji, Heiji! Pay attention. Who's in the wedding?" Kazuha asked as her fiancé spaced out.

He shook his head and turned to her. "Kudo will probably be my best man. I'm not sure who I want as a groomsman besides Tai. He has been a friend since middle school."

Kazuha kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, well I was thinking Ran could be my maid of honor and Sonoko will be a bridesmaid. Oh! And Conan could be the ring bearer!"

"Poor kid will be the ring bearer for every wedding." Heiji joked. Kazuha snickered.

"And the flower girl could be my cousin, Shiori." Heiji shrugged.

"Works for me…now what do we do?" He asked. She shrugged. She smiled and then pushed him slightly to the floor.

"We could go into the bedroom and have a little fun," she said in a sexy tone. Heiji had never heard her speak like that. He smirked and pecked her on the lips. He stood up and grabbed her hand as he dragged her to his bedroom.

**Kudo Residence **

Ran smiled as she lay next to Shinichi. He turned to her and kissed her.

"I love you so much," he said. She smiled and kissed him back. Soon after, they fell asleep.

The sun seeped in through the curtains. Ran sat up and was about to climb out of bed when Shinichi pulled her back.

"Don't go."

She snickered and kissed him. "I have to make Conan his breakfast."

"He's not awake yet, just a few more minutes."

"Mommy?" Conan's voice came through the baby monitor.

Ran looked down at Shinichi. "See? Now he's awake." Shinichi sighed and allowed her to leave the room.

**Kitchen **

"There you go," Ran said as she handed Conan his bowl of cereal. Conan looked down in it and started picking things with his fingers.

Shinichi stepped in and was hit with a cheerio. "That wasn't nice, Conan." He picked it up and turned to Conan.

Ran turned to Shinichi and smiled. "I made you some tea and toast." Shinichi walked over and sat at the kitchen island. "So, what are we doing today? You have the day off."

Shinichi looked over at Conan. "Wanna go to the park or something? I wanted to introduce him to soccer."

Ran snickered. "Of course you did. The park doesn't sound so bad. Maybe we can go around noon, once I shower."

Shinichi nodded and sipped his tea. Yukiko and Yusaku stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, you three." Yusaku said. Shinichi smiled and returned the good morning.

"We're gonna be heading out now for the next week. So you'll have the house to yourself." Yukiko said. Shinichi grinned.

"Alright, then. Where are you heading to this time?" He asked.

"Oh we're going to Spain."

"Have fun!" Ran shouted as the two left.

The phone started ringing. Ran walked over to check the caller ID.

"Is it MeGuere?" Shinichi asked looking at her. Ran shook her head and answered it.

She mouthed to him, 'It's Kazuha or Heiji.'

"Hello?"

"Hi Ran, it's Kazuha." Her voice sounded all happy. Ran had a feeling she knew why, she feels like that every time too. "So, Heiji and I finally made up the wedding party and you are my made of honor!"

"That's great, Kazuha, who else is in the wedding?" Ran asked as she sat down.

Shinichi didn't understand why girls were so squeally over these things.

"Well, Sonoko will be one of my bridesmaids as well as. As for the groomsmen, Heiji wanted Shinichi to be his best man and for another groomsman, he chose when of his school friends. I'm so excited!"

Ran giggled. "Don't get too excited. You are going to be so happy."

"I sure hope so. Some couples don't survive more than five years without arguing 99% of the time."

"Well, Shinichi and I have been married for two years now, and we haven't had one argument...well, one that didn't cause a split up."

"Oh, that's good. –sigh—I'm gonna let you go now. We need more planning on the wedding. I'll call you when we have everything planned out and I'll give you the date."

"Alright, you have fun now. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"I gotta go potty!" Conan shouted. Shinichi stood up and let him out. He set him on the floor and let the toddler make his way to the bathroom.

"I can't believe he was potty trained so quickly." Ran said. Shinichi snickered.

"He learned to talk and walk quite early too. He can even read."

"And I blame you. You sent your genes through him." Shinichi walked over to her and kissed her with a smile.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is Shinichi. What if he grows up to be a detective? Shinichi, I don't want that for him."

"Don't worry, Ran. I don't want him to be a detective either. After what happened to me…I don't want the same fate for him…I would be dead if that side-effect didn't happen." Ran hugged him. He looked at her. "We won't let him take on to be a detective."

"Good," she said kissing him in a wanting tone. He groaned and kissed her harder. She pushed him off slightly, "Shinichi, we can't. Let's just get through the morning without sex."

"But we have our chance! No one else is here, we can put Conan in his room."

"You weren't complaining about being alone last night," she said brushing past him.

**Later that day**

"Come on Conan! Kick the ball."

Ran clapped as Conan kicked the ball to a decent distance. Shinichi looked down at his son in surprise. "For a toddler, you kick pretty far."

Conan squealed and giggled. Shinichi ran after the ball and came back.

"This is called dribbling," Shinichi said as he demonstrated with his feet. Conan watched and learned pretty quickly. Within a few minutes he had it down.

Shinichi sat down on the blanket next to Ran and they watched his son hit the ball.

"Maybe sports is his thing." Ran said. Shinichi snickered and leaned into her.

"Maybe he'll get into a sports scholarship or something." Shinichi said back.

"Conan! Not to far, come back here." Ran shouted. Conan turned around and came back towards them like a good little boy.

**A few weeks later**

Ran had been feeling nauseous for a few mornings. One day while Shinichi was a work and she decided to take Conan and go to the store.

She was almost positive that she was pregnant, again.

She stepped into the store and there were several students from her school. Ran wasn't ashamed to have Conan; she didn't want rumors to start at school about her being pregnant.

She avoided them all and headed into the pharmacy aisle. She picked up two pregnancy tests and walked out.

"That was close, huh Conan." She told her son as she set him in the car seat.

She set the bags down in the passenger seat and started drive back home.

**Kudo Residence **

Ran set Conan in the living room. He could keep himself occupied with playing with his toys for awhile.

She walked into the bathroom and took the two pregnancy tests.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Conan shouted. Ran stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ok, come on. I'll make you some, macaroni and cheese." She took his hand and stepped into the kitchen. She picked him up and set him in the highchair.

She walked over to the stove and boiled the macaroni and waited patiently for them to boil.

About a few minutes later she grabbed a bowl and mixed the cheese in and handed him the bowl. "There you are. Now, mommy has to use the bathroom again. Stay put until I come back out." Conan nodded and dug his fingers into the macaroni and cheese.

Ran walked into the bathroom and took a deep sigh. She picked up the first test and looked at it. She then tossed it into the trash and looked at the other one.

She sighed and tossed everything in the trash and took it out.

She stepped back into the kitchen and ate some lunch with Conan.

As the time went by Ran cleaned and did the dishes and the laundry.

'_Should I tell him tonight?' _She thought as she set Conan down for his nap.

She stepped downstairs and watched a movie.

**A few days later**

"Today is your special day." Shinichi said to his friend. Heiji turned around and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for being here, man."

"Of course, I couldn't let you get married without me." Shinichi said. Heiji snickered and fixed his bow-tie.

"So, how are you and Ran doing, with Conan?" He asked. Shinichi sighed.

"We're doing ok. I can't believe it has been two years already."

"Time flies by, I suppose."

"Heh. Yeah, it does. I think she's hiding something from me."

"What?" Heiji asked looking at his friend in disbelief.

"I don't know. I can see it in her eyes…something's going on." Shinichi said.

"Well, I hope you get everything worked out."

"I will." Shinichi said with a smile.

**With the Bride**

"You look so beautiful," Ran said as she looked at Kazuha. Kazuha blushed and turned to her.

"Thank you, this dress was my mother's. She practically forced it on me this morning."

"You are going to be so happy." Sonoko said. Kazuha smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

Sonoko turned to Ran, "If that's Heiji, don't let him in." Ran laughed and ran to get the door. She opened it a crack and saw that it was Shinichi.

"It's Shinichi," Ran said as she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Conan wanted to see you," Shinichi answered. Ran smiled and picked up Conan.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" She asked. Conan squealed and nodded. Ran giggled. "Good." She looked at Shinichi and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll see you again in a few minutes, ok?"

Shinichi smiled and kissed his wife on the lips and son the forehead. "See you," He turned around to leave.

**At the altar**

Heiji stood there with Shinichi and Tai behind him. Shinichi was praying that nothing bad would happen, like at his wedding.

"Any minute, she'll be walking down that aisle." Shinichi said, assuring his friend. Heiji had a grin on his face as Sonoko walked down the aisle. Afterwards Ran came down, looking beautiful like always.

The flower girl along with Conan made their way down the aisle together. Finally, the music started playing and everyone stood up to watch Kazuha and her father walk down together.

After the ceremony the wedding party was taken around the chapel for pictures.

Eventually it was done and nothing happened. No crime at all.

The wedding party was announced and they all stepped across the dance floor so that the newly wedded couple could have their first dance.

While watching, Shinichi noticed that Ran looked as if she was gonna get sick.

"Ran, are you ok/" He whispered to her. She looked at him.

"I-I'm fine," she answered. He looked ahead at the couple, knowing she was lying.

Conan looked up at his mother, he knew something was up too.

After the first dance was done, everyone was brought their food.

"I'm so happy," Kazuha said. Heiji smiled and kissed his bride again.

Shinichi stood up and clinked his glass to make a toast.

"This is to a long, happy and healthy married life. I want to wish new and good luck on the bride and groom, here's to the Hattori's."

Everyone picked up their glasses and then all took a drink.

"Thanks, Kudo!" Heiji said lifting the glass with a smirk.

Once everyone was done with eating they all rushed to the dance floor and danced.

Ran made her way to the bathroom. She was greeted by Shinichi when she stepped out.

She gasped when he surprised her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Shinichi…but there's something I wanna tell you," she said. He looked down at her. "Wait, where's Conan?"

"He's with Kazuha. Anyway, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her. She was worried that he would be mad but then she saw a grin creep up on his face.

"We're having another baby?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not mad?" She asked. He looked down at her.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

She looked down. "I don't know. I just didn't think you'd want another baby."

"Ran, it is a combination of our DNA, why wouldn't I want another one?" He asked before he kissed her. He then pulled back. "Conan would enjoy the presence of a sibling…maybe it'll be a girl this time." She smiled.

"I still have to see a doctor about it though,"

"We can make an appointment sometime in the week,"

The two walked to the dance floor hand-in-hand.

**End of chapter. **

**I know this was short. I didn't really know what to write for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next Chapter needs to be thought over…so give me a few weeks. **

**Also, anybody wanna help me out? I need help writing a plot for a short-film I want to do. Check out my profile page for more information!**


	12. The News

So this is chapter 12. I know this story is long has no plot at the moment…but it will come in as soon as the next few chapters are done…I hope. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I can only wish…

**The News **

**Kudo Residence **

"I can't believe you're having another baby." Yukiko said as she sat next to Ran. Ran turned to her with a smile.

"Shinichi's hoping for a girl this time."

"Well, you already have a boy…wanting a girl would make sense." Yukiko said. Ran nodded and turned to the TV, waiting for Shinichi to get home from work.

Conan was playing with his toys on the floor also watching TV.

It has been a month now since Ran found out she was pregnant. The baby was healthy and so was she.

She was praying that this pregnancy would go smoothly and normal and would not have a miscarriage, like with Conan's twin…but then again, it wasn't her fault…the twin just died.

Conan looked up at his mother. "Hungry." Ran stood up and grabbed his hand. They walked into the kitchen and she helped him up into the highchair.

"Do you want some ramen or rice?" Ran asked. Conan looked at her.

"Ramen!" Ran giggled and boiled water.

**Later that Night **

Ran and Shinichi were lying in their bed.

She turned to him and smiled. "Dr. Ariade says that next doctor's visit, we might be able to see the sex of the baby."

He leaned down and kissed her. "That's great. I can't wait."

"Will you make it to the next appointment?"

"Hopefully. I don't wanna miss the chance to see the sex of the baby. When is it?"

"I signed up for one on the 19th next month."

"That's a…Friday…yeah I will have the day off."

"Good. It's in the afternoon." Shinichi kissed her on the lips.

"Ok, well, I think we should get some sleep. I'm very tired." Shinichi said.

"Too tired to play a little?" She asked him as her fingers ran down his arm.

He sighed and kissed her again. "Yes."

"Ok," she lay down next to him and they fell asleep.

**A few Weeks Later **

"Ok, we're leaving now. Mom, don't worry about lunch for us, we're going out to eat." Shinichi said.

Yukiko nodded. "Alright, I'll just make lunch for the three of us."

Ran and Shinichi smiled and headed toward the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Conan shouted as he watched his parents head away.

They turned around and hugged him. "It's ok, Conan. We will be back soon." Ran said. She kissed him on the forehead. Shinichi set his hand down and rubbed his head.

**Hospital **

"Well, that's strange." Dr. Ariade said and he turned to the couple.

"W-what's wrong?" Shinichi asked in a panicked tone.

Ran was confused. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Well…I'm getting three heartbeats."

The two froze.

"The baby has three hearts?" Shinichi asked in a shocked tone.

"No, but she's pregnant with three babies."

They were both shocked.

Shinichi gave out a hysterical laugh and then fainted.

"Shinichi!" Ran shouted.

Dr. Ariade helped him up and set him in the chair.

"He didn't hit his head that hard."

Ran turned to Ariade.

"So, we're having…triplets?" Ran asked. Ariade nodded and walked over to Shinichi with some smelling salt.

Shinichi stirred and sat up, disoriented for a second.

"Are you ok, Shinichi?" Ran asked. He turned to her and then to Ariade.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"You fainted after you found out we are having triplets."

Shinichi stood up slowly. "T-triplets?"

Ran nodded with a smile.

"Do you wanna know the sexes?" Ariade asked. Shinichi held Ran's hand and they nodded together.

"There are two boys one girl."

Ran looked up at Shinichi with a smile. "We are having a girl."

Ariade cleaned up everything and turned to the couple. "Now, you need to understand this, having twins is very rare…and having triplets are rarer. About half the time, only one is born. I wish you good luck with the pregnancy and everything."

Ran and Shinichi nodded and headed out.

"Triplets. Can you believe it, Shinichi?" Ran asked as they climbed into the car.

"No, I can't believe it. I just…Ran I'm shocked. Triplet is three…at a time…can you even imagine the time and space? We definitely need a more room," he said.

She sighed and nodded. "That's true. How are we gonna take care of three more at a time?"

"We have sometime to think about working this out…because you are not aborting the babies. I won't allow it."

"I'm not stupid, Shinichi. I will not abort your children. For one, I love you and two I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt at all."

Shinichi smiled at her as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"You know my parents and your parents will probably flip out, right?"

Ran giggled. "Yeah, I know."

"So, you wanna get something to eat?" He asked. Ran smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kind of the mood for pizza, how about you?" She asked. Shinichi shrugged.

"I suppose so." He continued driving and they stopped at a restaurant and walked in.

**An Hour Later**

Shinichi and Ran entered the house with smiles are their face.

Yukiko stepped out of the kitchen with Conan. Conan ran to them.

Shinichi picked him up.

"Well? Are you having another son or a daughter?" Yukiko asked.

Shinichi grinned. "Wait in the living room. We'll tell you in a minute." Shinichi said. Yukiko sighed and called Yusaku. He stepped out of the library and the two stepped into the living room.

The doorbell rang. Shinichi opened the door and Eri and Kogoro entered.

"What is this all about?" Kogoro asked. Shinichi grinned.

"Go wait in the living room with my parents, we'll tell you in a minute." The two walked into the living room.

Shinichi and Ran pulled Conan into the other room to explain to him.

Conan was confused.

"Conan, mommy and daddy have something to tell you."

He looked up at them with innocent blue eyes.

"Mommy is pregnant…" Ran said. He probably didn't understand.

"Conan, what mommy means is that, there are siblings in her tummy." Shinichi tried to explain.

"But mommy isn't having just one…mommy is having three," Ran showed Conan the three fingers. Conan squealed.

Shinichi snickered. "Now, Conan, go out and tell your grandparents that mommy is having three babies." Conan squealed and ran out of the room. His parents followed behind.

Conan entered the living room. "Mommy is having three babies!" He shouted.

Shinichi and Ran then stepped into the living room.

"What?" Yukiko asked. She looked at the couple.

Eri looked at Ran. "Are you really?"

Ran and Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, we are having two boys and one girl." Shinichi said. Yusaku and Yukiko grinned.

"Triplets…wow."

"We can't wait." Ran said looking up at Shinichi with a smile.

"What are you gonna do about space? We don't have much room." Yukiko said. Shinichi looked at his mother.

"Well, we could stay here for awhile. And when we get enough money, we can move." Shinichi suggested.

"Well, how much money do you need?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi looked at him and sighed.

"I can't take anymore money from you. I need to be dependant and pay for things on my own. I have about $20,000 save up right now. MeGuere pays be bonuses for holidays and birthdays. And because I worked when they didn't really need me, he paid me for that." He turned to Ran and smiled.

She opened her mouth to speak. "But that's only for what we're saving up for. We actually have more." Shinichi turned to her as he remembered.

"Oh right. We can do this all on our own…because our car insurance company pays us double for staying safe."

"That's good. Well, if you think you can do it on your own," Yukiko started.

"Then we won't get in the way." Yusaku finished.

Shinichi nodded.

**A month later**

Shinichi was sitting at the kitchen table counting up the money that he and Ran were saving up for. He groaned as he realized he had more than enough to buy a house.

Ran entered the kitchen and placed Conan in the highchair. She handed him a bowl of cereal and sat next to Shinichi.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He turned to her.

"We have more than enough to move out."

She smiled. "That's great. Why are you upset?"

"Because…at least 15% is from my parents."

"They're not gonna give up Shinichi. Just take the money and we can buy a house." She begged him. He sighed and she kissed him. "Come on. We can go house shopping today."

He smirked and kissed her again as he got up. "Alright, it's a nice day, I don't see why not."

She smiled and they ate some breakfast.

After a few hours passed by, Shinichi and Ran decided to head out to go look at houses.

"Have fun you two!" Yukiko shouted as they walked out the door.

They climbed into the car and drove off.

"So, what do you wanna do first. Do you want to look a land and then buy a house plan? Or do you want to find a development?"

Ran shrugged. "Which would be best?"

"I don't know." Shinichi answered. Ran looked down at her belly.

"I can't believe we are having triplets."

He looked at her and viewed Conan in the back seat. "Neither can I."

"Shinichi, look at that one!" Ran shouted. Shinichi slowed down took a good look. It was a decent sized house, probably at least a four bedroom.

He pulled into the driveway. The sign read "open house" so they walked in.

There was a woman talking on her cell phone. She turned to the small family of three.

"Are you here to see the house? I'll be with you in a second," she said as she talked on the phone again.

Shinichi and Ran looked around the main hall. The stairs were on the right, straight ahead was a kitchen and to the left was another room.

"Good afternoon. Welcome, I am Rin Miyamoto, I am the retailer. Is this house something you're considering?" She asked.

Shinichi nodded.

"Alright, well. I can give you a tour. Well here is the main hall. As we take a left into here, this could be used as a living room or a den. There is a basement right here. And it is a full basement." Shinichi opened the door just to view the stair way. He closed it.

"And through this door is a small room, it could be used as a small bedroom or an office even. There is also a bathroom over here." The retailer said as she brought them step by step through the house.

"How many bedrooms?" Shinichi asked. The retailer turned to face him.

"There are six planned bedrooms, but you can arrange about maybe seven or eight, if planned right." She brought them into the kitchen.

"Shinichi, marble floors." Ran said looked down. He looked down and nodded.

"This is the kitchen. Here is a kitchen island and countertops over there along with a fridge, stove and sink. It's a huge kitchen and you can even set china cabinets around."

Conan looked around and saw the door leading to the backyard.

"How big is the backyard?" Shinichi asked. The retailer turned around.

"Come on, I'll show you." She led them to the glass door and they stepped outside.

"Shinichi, we have an in ground pool!" Ran shouted. He smiled. He had to get used to fact that never in her life, she had lived in such luxury, even a common in ground pool made her excited.

"There is also a hot tub through those gates. You could place a playground in that area too." Shinichi and Ran nodded.

They went back inside and took the rest of the tour.

**An Hour Later **

"Wow." Ran said.

Shinichi turned to Rin. "How much?" He asked. Ran's smile grew bigger.

"The house is about $200,000."

She held Conan on her hip and took him by the window so he could see how high up they were.

"Could you give us a minute?" He asked Rin. She nodded and stepped downstairs to give them some time alone. Shinichi stepped over to Ran. "What do you think?"

She turned to him. "I love it, Shinichi. It's perfect."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Ok, we'll buy it." Ran kissed him back and looked at Conan in her arms.

"You here that, Conan? We're buying a new house!" He clapped and squealed.

"Alright, come on." The three stepped down the stairs.

Rin turned around at them. "I didn't take you into the garage, but you knew there was a garage. Do you want to see it?" She asked. Shinichi shrugged and they stepped into the two car garage. "I know it's a two car garage but depending on how you organize things, you can possibly fit a smaller car in here."

Shinichi turned to her. "Ok, I will make an offer. I will pay $175,000."

"$180,000 and it's yours."

Shinichi nodded.

Rin smiled and called her boss to inform about selling the house. She hung up and turned back the family.

"Ok, I need you to fill out some paper work," Shinichi nodded and they stepped into the kitchen.

Shinichi and Ran signed the paper work.

"Thank you, you will be contacted when you are able to move in."

Shinichi and Ran stood up and they headed outside.

Ran set Conan into the car seat and turned around to leap into Shinichi's arms.

"I love this house!" She shouted. He smiled and kissed her.

They got into the car and drove off.

The next month they moved in.

**Chapter completed! **

**Wow, sometimes I need more time. Hold on people. It's getting to the point of the plot. Just be patient. **

**Next Chapter is coming soon…**


	13. One Night

**Chapter thirteen is up! (Sorry that the story is taking a slow turn, it's just I can't really plan out my "in-between" chapters for the plot without racing through from point "A" to point "C" without a "B") **

**Disclaimer: …No I don't own it. **

**One Night **

Shinichi entered the house after getting the mail. He walked into the kitchen and set everything down on the table.

Ran looked up as he walked in.

Shinichi sighed and opened up some of the company letters.

"We got 2,000$ from our car insurance."

"Wanna go cash it in today?" Ran asked. Shinichi shrugged.

"I suppose we could. Once our bills are paid…I don't know what's going to be left."

"Well, I don't think the bills should be that high." Ran said. Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah but I want to set some aside for next months bills." She nodded.

"Ok, tonight we're gonna have some sweet and sour chicken for dinner."

Shinichi nodded as he did the bills and taxes.

Conan ran over to Ran and begged to go on her lap. He wanted to see above the table. She smiled and picked him up. It was getting a bit of a hassle as her belly was getting bigger, but she managed.

"What that?" Conan asked as he saw a loose letter. It was very decorative and he noticed it. Ran pulled it.

"Hm…from Sato Miwako to the Kudo family." Ran said, reading to Conan. Shinichi turned to her.

"Hm?"

She opened it and revealed an invitation. "They're getting married and we're invited."

Shinichi looked up. "Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. We all know each other fairly well enough to go. And they did invite us, wouldn't it be rude to ignore the invitation?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "I suppose we could."

"It says to make RSVP by the 15th of March."

"Alright, I'll call in a second." He signed the rest of the bills.

"How much money do we have left?" Ran asked.

"After that, we have about 1200$ left." Shinichi answered.

"It's all formal and a traditional black and white wedding."

"They're getting married on March 30th."

**The Wedding **

"Come on Shinichi!" Ran screamed for him to come down.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a second!"

She sighed and set her hands on her back for comfort.

"What are you doing!"

Shinichi came down the stairs carrying Conan. "Sorry, he fought with me as I was putting on his bowtie. He's stubborn, like you."

"Ahem! You're the one that's stubborn." She corrected him. He sighed and they walked to the car.

When they got there they waited along with the other family and friends.

"Kudo, how are you doing?" MeGuere asked. Shinichi grinned.

"I'm good, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"How's Midori doing?" Ran asked. MeGuere looked back at his wife whose belly was being fondled by a few other women.

"She's doing really great," Ran smiled and turned to Shinichi.

"I'm gonna go say hi." She walked away holding Conan in her arms.

MeGuere turned to Shinichi. "How do you handle the cravings?" He asked.

Shinichi snickered. "Unfortunately I missed the cravings with Conan, but the cravings now…since she has three, they're very rough. She changes her mind constantly."

"Ah, Midori is only having one."

Shinichi laughed. "Well I wish you luck with everything." MeGuere nodded.

"And I will wish luck on you."

The two laughed and looked over at the women who were all talking with each other and squealing over Conan, who was shy and kept hiding in his mother's chest, it was something he was familiar with.

"So, Conan is how old now?" MeGuere asked.

"He is two."

"Wow. He's getting big, isn't he? He looks so much like you." MeGuere said.

"How long is Midori?" Shinichi asked.

"She is 2 months. How about Ran?"

Shinichi looked down. "She is five months,"

"When is she due?"

"Her expected due date is July 28th."

"Midori's due date is September 20th."

Ran set Conan down so he could see his father.

"Daddy!" He squealed. Shinichi bent down and picked him up.

"Hi there, Conan." MeGuere said looking at him. Conan gave him a shy smile and buried himself into Shinichi's chest.

"He's a bit shy. They usually are at this age." Shinichi explained. He looked down at Conan and tried pulling him away. "Come on Conan, this is daddy's boss. Say hi,"

Conan picked up his head and he really did look like his father.

"Hi," he said shyly. The two adults laughed.

"Is he potty trained, yet?" MeGuere asked.

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah he learned fast. He was talking at three months and learned to walk at eight months."

Ran and Midori walked back over to their husbands.

"We should take our seats now." Midori said. MeGuere nodded and the two walked off to their seats.

Ran and Shinichi headed over and sat down too.

**After the Ceremony **

Shinichi sighed as another ceremony and reception went smoothly. He turned to Ran.

"Now how come a dead body showed up at our wedding, but not at any other wedding?" he asked. She leaned shrugged.

"I don't know."

Conan pulled on Ran's dress. "Mommy, grandpa!" He squealed.

Ran looked down and then looked over at her father who was drunk out of his mind.

She groaned and walked over to him. Shinichi sighed and picked up Conan to go over too.

"Dad, what are you doing! Still getting drunk?"

"Oi, Ran! Have a drink!" Kogoro shouted. Ran sighed and took Conan.

"Dad, you are so irresponsible! Look, I have a son and I am pregnant. Why can't you learn to take responsibility?"

Shinichi snickered. Ran turned to him with a glare.

"What are you snickering about, Shinichi? You need to learn to take bigger responsibilities too."

"What! Ran, come on. I am responsible."

"Yeah, when you're telling the truth. Half the time you lie anyways!"

He sighed. "Ran, I think you are getting too emotional, do you want to go home?" He asked her. She shook him off and stormed away.

"Don't take it personal, her mother did the same thing." Kogoro said before he saw a young woman walk by. "Hey, can I have a dance?"

Shinichi sighed and sat down. _'What am I going to do?' _

"Shinichi, just let be by herself for a few moments," Eri said as she walked over and sat next to him. She offered him a drink. "Here, take a drink."

"No thanks, Eri, I'm driving home."

"One little drink isn't going to kill you." He sighed and took it. Eri looked up to see her husband trying to get a young girl her attention. "Damn it, Kogoro!" She shouted and shattered the glass in her hand.

Shinichi looked at her and saw the blood coming from her hand. "Um, Eri, you're…bleeding."

She looked down and set the remaining glass shards on the table. "I'll go clean up."

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

A beautiful young woman walked up and sat down next to Shinichi.

"I've seen you in the news, you're Shinichi Kudo," she said. He turned to her and smirked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Miwako's cousin. I am going to school for Criminal Justice next Spring. You're my idol, detective."

Shinichi couldn't help but snicker. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "So, where's your wife?"

"She stormed off. She got too upset with her father getting drunk and threw a fit."

"How old is your son?"

"He's two."

She nodded. "Hm." She looked at her watch. "I should get going; it was nice talking to you!" She walked away.

Shinichi watched her leave and then turned to face the dance floor and noticed Ran giving him a glare. He sighed and gestured her to come over.

She stormed over carrying Conan in her arms. "What!"

"Ran, calm down. You are going to upset Conan because of all the yelling and don't forget about your pregnancy."

"It's your own stupid ass fault of why I am yelling…it's towards you."

He chuckled. "Ran, you just lashed out on your father…it has nothing to do with me." He sighed and looked at her, taking away Conan. "Let's go home, Conan is tired and you are obviously tired too."

She groaned and they stormed off after congratulating the newly weds.

The ride home was quiet. Conan was asleep in the back seat and Ran was giving off a negative vibe that Shinichi could feel.

He finally broke the silence, "Ran, why are you so angry?"

She ignored him and looked out the window. He sighed and continued to stay quiet, it was probably best at the moment.

When they got home, Ran took Conan up to his room to set him down.

Shinichi stepped into his bedroom to change his clothes.

When Ran stepped in to the room Shinichi turned to her as he took off his shirt.

"Shinichi? Who was that woman you were talking to?" She asked. Shinichi shook his head in disbelief.

"She was one of Miwako's relatives."

"And you were flirting with her?" 

"I was not flirting with her!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw the two of you smile at each other."

"Ran, if you think I am stupid enough to cheat in front of you, then…" She interrupted him.

"Then what, Shinichi!"

He looked at her angrily, "Keep your voice down. You'll wake Conan."

"Shinichi, what were you going to say? That we shouldn't be married?"

He couldn't believe this was happening. "Ran, really?" He asked. He shook his head and looked at her. He did a small hysterical laugh as he shook his head. "I'm going out."

He walked out the door, fully dressed into another set of clothes. Ran started to run after him. "Where are you going?"

He put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys and looked up at her at the top of the stairs. "Ran, I'll be back when you calm down. Just get some sleep and I'll be back, ok? I need some fresh air."

She stormed off back into her room to cry.

Shinichi headed to the door. He made sure that the security system was set up to protect his family. He opened the door and headed out to his car.

**At the Bar **

"Something hard, please." Shinichi said to the bar tender. The bar tender looked at him and then nodded.

"I hope you won't be driving afterwards." A woman said sitting down next to him. He turned to her.

"Heh, I could call some one to come get me," he said. The bar tender placed the glass down in front of Shinichi.

The bar tender turned to the woman. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll just take a martini cocktail…make it apple please."

The bar tender nodded and got her a glass.

"So are you here with friends?" Shinichi asked as he sipped his glass.

She laughed. "No, I'm here alone."

"Ah, so you should have no say about driving."

She laughed again. She looked at him. "Why are you here?" She asked as she sipped her glass.

"I was in an argument."

"Ah is it a parent?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Let's not talk about it."

She smiled and nodded. "Right, let's not. My name is Yuka; I've seen you on TV."

He nodded as he was on his third drink, feeling a bit tipsy. "Yeah, I'm a detective."

Not many words were said. Eventually he was so drunk to the point where he couldn't even stand up with barely falling backwards.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand up."

She helped him stand up.

"I'm staying at a near by hotel…why don't I take you there?"

He looked down at her and laughed. What he didn't know was that this woman was a stripper…so she was almost an expert on getting men in bed.

**At the Hotel **

"So, you're a good detective?"

He nodded and stumbled as he entered the room.

She watched him and stepped closer to him. "So, are you married?"

"Yeah…we…-hic-…had a fight," he said. She smiled and helped him sit down on the bed. "What are –hic- you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting you out of your shoes so you won't be uncomfortable in bed."

"You're beautiful…are you married?"

She laughed. "No, I am not married nor have a boyfriend." She looked at him in the eyes getting closer to him.

He was so drunk that he didn't know what to do.

"You…wanna have some fun?" She asked.

He shrugged. "What kind of fun?" He asked with another hiccup.

She smiled and leaned into him. "Just let me deal with it…" She started taking off her shirt and gave him a lap dance, while taking the rest of her clothes off along with his.

She finally began to straddle him. She pushed him to the bed and took his pants and boxers off. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Wow, you're…big." He titled his head back and moaned as her head went down.

**Four hours later **

Shinichi sat up from the bed. He was now sober and he turned to see Yuka…naked.

'_Shit. What did I do?' _

He slowly climbed out of bed and found his clothes lying on the floor, scattered everywhere.

He picked up his cell phone and saw that it was 4AM. He dialed his parent's number as he exited the hotel room.

"Pick up," he said to the phone as he made his way back to the bar.

"Hello?"

"Mom, um…I need a favor."

"Shin-chan it's four in the morning."

"Ran and I had a fight…something bad happened after that."

"What happened?"

"I got drunk and I think I…cheated on Ran. Can you say that I spent the night at your place? Please…I will tell her what happened eventually…just not now."

"Fine, Shin-chan. I will do that,"

"And mom? Can I come over?"

"Sure thing, you know where the spare key is."

"Thank you."

**Kudo (second generation) Residence**

Shinichi entered the house quietly. It was still early, about 7:30AM. He still had to take a shower and get ready for work at 8:30.

He went to check up on Conan but he wasn't in his crib. Shinichi got a little scared and ran into the bedroom to wake Ran but Conan was there next to her on the bed.

He sighed in relief and headed towards the master bathroom. He tried to be careful and not to wake them up.

As Shinichi stepped out, dressed in his clothes, Conan sat up.

"Daddy,"

Shinichi smiled. "I have to go to work now." Conan pouted. Ran opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Where'd you go last night?" She asked. Shinichi sighed and leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him off.

"Ran, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean anything to sound bad last night. I love you. It just hurts me that you can't trust me."

She gave up the argument and kissed him. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Ok, well, I have to go to work now. I'll see you when I get home…alright?"

She nodded. "Ok, I love you."

"I love you too," he told her. He turned to leave. He'd tell her about it eventually…just not now.

**End of chapter 13! (Yeah, so there are going to be possibly like, 34 chapters) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	14. The Color Black

So, chapter 14 is here. I am very busy with this story, AMV making, sewing and other things…so some chapters may take longer than others and the plot may shift from time to time…I still need "filler" chapters…

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

**The Color Black**

"Shinichi, I think there's something wrong." Ran said as she sat up from the bed. Shinichi set his case book down the side table and leaned over.

"What is it?" He asked in concern. She winced in pain. "Ran, don't tell me…it's your stomach."

She looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes."

He helped her gently out of the bed.

"Can you make it down the stairs on your own?" He asked.

"I'll try."

"I'll go get Conan." Shinichi said. Ran nodded and started heading down the stairs.

It has been three months since the cheating incident. Shinichi did crack in telling her the truth and she forgave him a week later.

**At the Hospital **

"Ran, you seem to be doing just fine…but, there is sad news." The doctor said. Ran and Shinichi looked down. "One of the babies died, one of the boys."

"Mommy?" Conan looked up at his mother. He didn't really understand what was happening but he saw the look in both parents' eyes.

Shinichi picked him up. "Conan, mommy lost a baby." His voice was in a soft and serious tone. Conan hugged him which caused both parents to smile, slightly. Shinichi showed Conan the monitor, "Those are your brother and sister."

"We're gonna have to remove the sac…so you'll have to stay over night."

Shinichi turned to Ran. She looked up at him. "I guess I'll be here then."

"Do you want us to stay with you?"

"You could stay in the family ward." The doctor said. Ran nodded slowly.

"Yeah, so I can see you both in the morning." Shinichi smiled and kissed her before the nurses took her away to the operating room.

Shinichi continued holding Conan. "Well, mommy has to go through surgery. You and I will go into the family ward. First we should go get out clothes from home."

**The Next Morning **

Shinichi was sitting next to Ran's bed with Conan sitting on his lap.

The doctor had said that she made a fine recovery and that when she wakes up, after a few tests she could go home.

Conan constantly climbed all over his father. Shinichi sighed and pulled Conan away.

"Calm down Conan."

Conan looked at his father. Ran stirred and it caught Conan's attention.

"Mommy." Conan said as he pointed to his mother.

Ran opened her eyes and sat up. "Mommy!" Conan shouted. Ran turned to him and smiled. Shinichi stood up.

"Ran, the doctors said you could go home after a few tests."

She looked down. Shinichi sighed and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her. He set Conan down on the bed and she pulled him on her lap.

"Ran, I know losing one of the babies isn't what we wanted…but we still have the other two and don't forget about Conan."

She nodded. "I know…but why did he die? Same thing happened with Conan's twin. They said it just happened." Shinichi wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine. We get through this." He kissed her.

Conan reached up and got in between their heads. They both laughed and kissed him on the cheeks.

Dr. Ariade stepped into the room. "How are you feeling, Ran?"

She looked up at Dr. Ariade. "I'm…feeling fine."

"I am so sorry about your loss…"

"Do they know what happened to the baby?" Shinichi asked.

Ariade looked down. "No, but you have to understand that triplets are rarer than twins." Ran and Shinichi nodded slowly. "I need to take your blood pressure."

Ran nodded and allowed him to do so. He even checked the heart beats of her and the twins.

Two hours passed by and finally it was time to go home.

**In The Car**

"Ran…do you wanna make a quick stop at your dad's apartment or do you just wanna go home?"

"Let's just go home. I can call my parents later."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

The rest if the ride was quiet except for the music coming from the CD player and Conan in the back squealing at the outside world going by.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence…An Hour Later**

Ran entered the den and sat on the couch next to Shinichi and Conan.

"I called my parents and I also talked to your mom."

Shinichi turned to her. "What did they say?"

"Oh, they all asked if there was something they could do. My parents offered to cook but I told them no. And your mother…she offered to take us out to dinner."

Shinichi snickered. "You didn't take up on that offer, did you?" Ran shook her head. Conan stood up and started climbing all over his parents.

The phone rang. Conan tried to climb over the couch to reach the table behind them. He took the phone and clicked the 'talk' button.

"Hi,"

Shinichi and Ran laughed. Shinichi took the phone from Conan.

"Hello?"

"Kudo, what's up?"

"Oi, Hattori, it's been awhile." Shinichi sighed.

"I know, Kazuha and I were thinking of coming up for a visit…"

"That'd be great. If you want to, you haven't seen the new house yet. You can stay in the guest room."

"Ah, thank you, Kudo."

"No problem…we'll be looking forward to it. Oh we have some sad news…we lost one of the babies."

"Oh I'm sorry about that Kudo. Do you want us to bring anything over when we arrive? Want us to get something for Conan? Or maybe some food or something?"

"Nah, we just need to relax and hope for the best."

"Well, I do wish you the best and so does Kazuha." There was silence for a few moments. "So, when are you free?"

"Well, I have the rest of this week and then all of next week off."

"Great, Kazuha and I both are free all week long. Should we come up tomorrow?"

"Hold on, I'll ask Ran about it." Shinichi turned to Ran. "Hattori wants to visit for awhile…should we invite them up tomorrow?"

"Sure…that'll be fine."

Shinichi nodded and brought the phone back to his mouth. "Ran says sure you can come up tomorrow. We can maybe go to the beach…"

"Alright, we'll see you then. Good-bye, Kudo."

"Good bye, Hattori." Shinichi set the phone down.

"Why the beach, we have a pool." Ran said as Conan crawled onto her lap.

"I know, but there we'll know that the water is cold, plus Conan can play in the sand. Remember when we were younger and Agasa took us to that beach to go swimming? We can go there."

Ran leaned against his shoulder and smiled. "Alright, I suppose. I can also make food and we can have a picnic."

"Yeah, but you don't have to make anything. We'll pick up something at the store."

"No, I can make sandwiches."

"Ok, ok. I'm gonna argue with you," Shinichi said.

Ran sighed and stood up.

**The Next Day **

The door bell rang.

Ran was in the kitchen packing up a picnic basket. Shinichi ran to the door to answer it.

"Hey, guys." Shinichi said as he opened the door.

"Hi, Kudo, I know you said not to bring anything but-,"

"I made a cake," Kazuha finished. The two walked in, carrying their bags.

"Nice place," Heiji said as he looked around the hall.

"Thank you,"

"We just moved into our own apartment." Heiji said.

"Hm, plan on having any kids?" Shinichi joked. Heiji and Kazuha blushed.

"N-not yet. We're not ready." Heiji said.

Shinichi laughed. Ran stepped out into the hall.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

"We're fine. How are you, though?" Kazuha asked.

"We're not the best, but we'll be ok."

"That's really good…oh! I baked you a chocolate cake." Ran smiled.

"Thank you, Kazuha."

Kazuha smiled and followed Ran into the kitchen. Conan then ran into the hall from the den to greet Heiji and Kazuha.

"Hi there Conan." Heiji said. Conan hid behind Shinichi's leg. "A little shy?"

Shinichi snickered. "Yeah, just a little bit." He looked down at Conan and smiled.

Heiji snickered. "Wow, he looks just like you."

"Yeah, I know but don't keep telling Ran that…she fears he'll turn out like me…"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude Kudo, but you don't want him to turn out that way, right?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, Hattori, it would pain me to see him grow up to like that. I don't want him to take on to be a detective."

"I understand entirely, I would want my kid to be a detective either…actually because it's a dangerous job, I don't think I want him to be anywhere in the law or criminal justice."

Shinichi looked down at Heiji's bags. "Oh, right. Would you rather have a room upstairs or downstairs?"

"Either would be fine," Heiji said. Shinichi nodded and brought him through the living room and down the hall.

"Here you go," Shinichi opened the door and showed him the bedroom. He pointed to another door. "There is a bathroom through there." Heiji smirked and nodded.

They walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready?" Ran asked as she finished packing things into the basket.

Kazuha was on the floor playing "peek-a-boo" with Conan.

"Yeah, we're ready." Shinichi said. Heiji looked over at Kazuha and Conan.

Kazuha looked up at Heiji and smiled.

"I want a baby, Heiji."

"We will…when I'm ready."

Kazuha smiled.

Conan stood up and ran to his father.

Shinichi bent down and picked him up.

"Whose car are we taking?" Shinichi asked. Ran shrugged. 

"We can take your car," Ran said. She turned to Heiji and Kazuha. "As long as you two don't mind sitting in the back with Conan."

"Of course not," Kazuha said.

**At the Beach **

"Not too far, Conan!" Ran shouted as he ran ahead of them.

He's never been to the beach before and all the sand was new to him.

"Is this a private beach?" Kazuha asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, Ran and I used to come here with Agasa when we were younger…"

"This spot is fine." Ran said. Shinichi nodded and he and Heiji set everything down.

Ran and Kazuha ran to the water first.

"Why are women so anxious to go swimming at times?" Heiji asked. Shinichi laughed.

"Why are you complaining? There in bikini's."

Conan picked out his pale and shovel. Shinichi looked down. "You want to go swimming or play in the sand?"

Conan pointed to the water. Shinichi snickered and helped him put on his floaty wings and his little tube.

"Come on," Shinichi grabbed his hand and the three walked into the water.

"AH!" Conan squealed.

"Shinichi, what did you do?" Ran asked in concern. Shinichi turned to her.

"I didn't do anything; maybe the water is too cold for him."

Conan backed away from the water. Shinichi walked over to him. Conan held onto Shinichi's swim shorts. "It's ok, Conan. You'll get used to it." He picked up his son and brought him out into the water.

At first, Conan didn't know what to do, but he soon got into it. He started floating around and splashing. He was still too young to swim, though.

"How far along are you, Ran?" Kazuha asked. Ran turned to her.

"I am eight months." Ran said as she looked down at her stomach. "Ah, my back is sore."

"Do you want me to massage it, for you?" Shinichi asked. Ran nodded and swam over to him.

"When is the due date?" Heiji asked.

"Late July," Shinichi told him. He pulled away from Ran, "Better?"

She nodded and kissed him. "Yes, and now I am hungry."

They all got out of the water and walked up on the beach and started eating.

**An Hour Later**

The four adults talked as Conan was playing in the sand.

"He is so precious to us." Ran said as she watched Conan play in the sand.

"Of course, you guys are great parents." Kazuha said.

"He learned how to walk and talk on his own…" Ran turned to Shinichi.

"What? It's not _my_ fault…" Heiji snickered.

"Of course not, Kudo," he joked.

Conan stood up and ran over to his parents, carrying something.

"What do you have there, Conan?" Shinichi asked. Conan opened up his fist and showed it to him. Shinichi picked it up. "What the-,"

"Sh-Shinichi, what is that?" Ran asked.

"It's a…black bullet. Pack up everything, now!"

Ran stood up and started to pack.

"Kudo, what is it?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi handed him the bullet. "It's still warm…that means it wasn't fired too long ago." Heiji looked at him and gasped.

"What if they tried to kill us…or-,"

"That's why I am concerned…and the color…I just…that organization."

"Kudo, we put them in jail…remember?"

"What if someone from the organization...didn't get sent to jail?"

"We're ready," Kazuha said. Heiji and Shinichi walked over.

"Ran, you need to carry Conan." Shinichi said. Ran nodded and picked him up.

They walked to the car without being attacked.

"What's going on, Shinichi?" Ran asked. He turned to her.

"The color of the bullet…and it was still warm…Ran. It could have been fired towards…" he looked down and couldn't finish.

"Shinichi..." She started tearing up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok, I promise. No one will hurt our family…no one."

**End of chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. Now, next chapter will be picking up the plot. Hang in there and it will be posted soon. **


	15. And the Culprit is

Chapter 15 is up.

Disclaimer: I own Conan (Kudo Conan that is), Akane and Haruki and other characters that are randomly there for questioning and answering.

**And The Culprit Is…**

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence 5 Years Later**

Ran looked at the clock. She nudged Shinichi. "Shinichi wake up…its 7AM."

He didn't move. She then sat up and shook him. "Shinichi, come on. Wake up!" she leaned over him and he pulled her down. "Shinichi!"

"Just a few more minutes…" he said quietly. She groaned.

"No, I need to make breakfast."

"It's Sunday…we can sleep in."

"No." She started climbing out of bed but he pulled her back.

"Just a quickie," Ran sighed and gave up. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Fine."

**In The Kitchen **

Ran was making breakfast, as usual. It was now 8AM. She looked at the clock.

"Don't forget, I am going shopping today." Ran said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Is there anything special you want me to get?" Ran asked. Shinichi smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright…did you wake the kids up yet?"

Shinichi looked up. "No,"

"Shinichi! Go get them up, now!"

"Why do I have to do it? They can get up by themselves."

She groaned in frustration.

"Ran, they'll be down in a few seconds, it's the same routine every morning. Conan comes down first…and then Akane and Haruki follow afterwards."

Ran sighed and moved the pancakes over to the plate and set it down.

Shinichi was right though, it was like a routine. Conan would come down stairs and then a few seconds later, Akane and Haruki would make their way.

"Good morning, mom and dad." Conan said as he hopped up onto the bar-chair.

Conan was a direct spitting image of Shinichi. Everything was the same from head to toe. He had a keen eye like his father and could play soccer very well. He was also excellent in karate, like his mother. He was also emotional…just like his mother.

"Good morning to you too, Conan," Shinichi said back as he sipped his tea.

"Mommy! Haru pulled my hair!" Akane screamed as she came down the stairs.

"Daddy! Akane kicked me!" Haruki screamed.

Yep, it was the _same _routine.

Haruki and Akane looked like both of their parents. Both were excellent in karate. The only difference, Haruki didn't like soccer. Akane loved soccer. Haruki was a suck-up to his mother. He was clearly a mommy's boy and Akane was a daddy's girl.

Shinichi sighed. Conan took a plate and started eating his pancakes.

Haruki and Akane climbed up on the bar-chair.

"You two need to stop fighting." Ran said as she placed their plates down.

"Sorry, mommy." Haruki and Akane said at the same time.

**Noon **

"Well, I'm going shopping now." Ran said. Conan looked up.

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye Conan." She headed out the door. Shinichi remained watching soccer.

The phone started ringing. Shinichi sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kudo, we need you on a case."

He sighed. "Alright, where is it?"

"The Emerald Star Hotel, the 23rd floor,"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." He clicked off the phone and hung it up. He looked at his kids and turned off the TV. "Come on…I have a case to go too."

"Yay! Our first case!" Akane shouted.

Shinichi smirked. "Just don't tell your mother."

"Ok!" The three shouted.

**Crime Scene **

There were police everywhere. Shinichi took his kids onto the 23rd floor.

"Inspector!" Shinichi shouted with a grin.

"Kudo-kun," he looked down at the kids and then back to Shinichi. "Why did you bring your kids?"

Shinichi shrugged. "They wanted to see a real crime scene."

"You're no different than your father, really."

Shinichi looked around. "So what do we have here?"

Detective Takagi ran over. "Well, the victim was 25 years old, Alice Wheeler. She was here with her fiancé for a vacation. Her fiancé is one of the prime suspects. And there of course are friends of the fiancés."

"There are three suspects." MeGuere said as he introduced Shinichi to each one.

"Joseph Thomas, age 27. He was Alice's fiancé. Next we have Joseph's friend, Tyler Smith, age 27. Lastly, we have MaryAnn Taylor, age 24. She was Alice's old friend since elementary school."

Shinichi looked up and down the suspects.

"Alice was shot in the head. The time of death appears to be around 11:00-11:15 and around 11:30AM the body was found by MaryAnn." MeGuere explained.

Shinichi nodded. "Did you do full body searches on them yet for a gun?"

"Yes and none had a gun on them. We also fully searched their rooms and even asked the desk manager if the room numbers were accurate…there was no gun."

"Hm…from the time of death and the time the body was found. There seems to be plenty of time to get rid of the weapon and come up with an alibi before the police got here."

Shinichi wasn't all impressed with their keen eyes. He would sure get yelled at my Ran if she finds out that he took them to a crime scene.

Shinichi looked back to the suspects. "What are their alibi's, inspector?"

MeGuere turned to them. "Well, Joseph claimed to be in the room while she stepped out around 10:30. MaryAnn claimed that she was in the cafeteria for breakfast and she was there until the gunshot was heard and Tyler said he was in the ballroom watching the entertainment singer perform."

Shinichi nodded. "And where are their rooms?"

"MaryAnn is staying in room 1023, Tyler stayed in the room next to her which is room 1025. Across from that is room 1026 which was occupied by the couple, Joseph claimed to be in there the time of death."

Shinichi started to think, _'Someone's alibi makes no sense…if Joseph was in the room like he claims to be…why didn't he here the gun shot?'_

"Daddy, look!" Akane shouted. Shinichi sighed and walked over to her.

"What is it, Akane?" He asked. He looked at her with a stern look. "I'm working." He then saw it behind the plant. He bent down to get a closer look.

"Inspector, come here." Shinichi said.

MeGuere walked over and saw it too.

"It's a piano wire!" Conan shouted.

Shinichi backed up. "Piano wire. Is there a gun around the area? Check behind the plant."

"Forensics will do that." MeGuere said. Shinichi nodded and pulled his kids away.

"Do you have the spare keys to the rooms? I want to check them out."

MeGuere nodded and handed him the keys.

Shinichi stepped into the couple's room first.

After an hour of searching in the rooms, Shinichi stepped out.

"I'm gonna go collect information." Shinichi said as he stepped into the elevator. He needed the help of his kids to do so.

"What are we doing dad?" Conan asked.

"We're going to ask around and see if anyone has seen the suspects around the time of murder."

"Daddy? What was that alarm clock for?" Akane asked. Shinichi looked down at her.

"I'll explain later."

The elevator reached the bottom and they got off.

"Go around and ask as many people you see if they have seen any of the three." Shinichi said to Conan. He turned to Akane and Haruki. "I want you to stay with Conan, but spread out that way you can ask more people."

They nodded.

"Where will we meet?" Conan asked.

"Back up on the 23rd floor in one hour."

Conan nodded and the three ran off to find clues.

"Excuse me?" Conan asked, getting a man's attention. He appeared to be in his mid forties.

"May I help you little boy? Are you lost?" he asked looking down at Conan. Conan shook his head.

"No, sir, I wanted to know something. Have you seen any of these three people around 11 and 11:15?" He held up the three pictures.

The man looked closely and shook his head. "No I haven't I am sorry."

Conan put on a smile. "Ok, thanks." He walked away and stepped over to his siblings.

"Conan! This lady claims that she saw MaryAnn at breakfast and they talked until a gun shot rang about."

Conan nodded and wrote that down on the back of the picture. "Can I have your name, please?"

"Why do you need my name?" The old lady asked. She seemed really old and it was hard to even tell if she was telling the truth. "Oh, you're cute, do you want some candy?" She started reaching into her purse.

"No, ma'am." Conan said. The old lady placed butterscotch into his hand and then turned to Akane and Haruki. She did the same.

"Thank you ma'am." Akane said. Haruki snickered.

The old lady turned around and walked away. Conan sighed.

"Hey, wait!" Conan shouted but the old lady was too far to hear. "Come on!"

Haruki turned to Conan. "Her name is Sora Takahashi." Conan looked at his brother.

"How did you know?"

Haruki smirked in an all too familiar way, a way Ran would say she had seen billions of times on Shinichi.

"I took her ID."

"Haru…you're so troublesome." Conan said. He took it out of his hands and wrote down the name on the picture. He handed the ID back to Haruki. "Now, give it back."

"Oi! Lady! You dropped your ID!" Haruki chased after her.

Conan snickered. "One alibi is cleared…"

**Meanwhile in another part of the hotel…**

Shinichi was constantly asking people.

"Have you seen any of these three, around and or in between 11 and 11:15 this morning?"

It was probably stupid to ask old people, because most couldn't remember their own names. The old man looked up.

"No, sir I haven't seen any of them since last night. There was another woman with them. I remember seeing the other woman and that man, right there, arguing about something. I think they were a recently married couple or something."

Shinichi nodded. "Thank you," Shinichi stepped away and sighed.

Shinichi walked around and gathered clues on MaryAnn and Tyler. Joseph wasn't seen since the previous night. Shinichi wrote down their alibis.

He stepped out into the hotel lobby and groaned in frustration. _These don't prove a damn thing! If there was a timer involved then that means anyone of the suspects could be the culprit. _

He decided to head back up to the 23rd floor and asked questions to the suspects.

Shinichi dragged MaryAnn into the hotel room to be alone.

"What is it detective?" She asked. She looked him up and down. "You're cute."

Shinichi sighed and turned away. "There were claims of people who have seen you in the cafeteria all morning even through the gunshots."

"That's because I was there."

Shinichi turned to her. "The victim wasn't shot by hands but by the force of a piano wire. It must have been set on a timer and when the time was right, it would pull back and shoot. I just want to know how the culprit knew that the victim would step out at that time."

"Detective, are you saying you think I am the culprit?" MaryAnn asked. Shinichi couldn't read her. He sighed and made her leave the room.

After collecting more information he stepped outside into the hall.

"Dad! Everyone we asked has seen MaryAnn and Tyler." Conan shouted. Shinichi nodded and turned to Takagi.

"Takagi, did forensics analyze the piano wire?" Shinichi asked. Takagi nodded.

"Yes but…there was no trace of any fingerprints on the wire,"

"Damn it." Shinichi said. He looked up. "What about the gun? Whose fingerprints were on that?"

"Again, there was no trace of fingerprints."

Shinichi sighed and started walking down the hallway to think about the alibis and clues. His phone began to ring he answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"R-Ran…_Shit, I should've seen her calling…_The kids and I are at…the park."

"Aren't you all hungry?"

"Um well we can eat when we get home."

The police were making police reports in the background.

Ran made a small snicker on the other line which Shinichi heard. "Shinichi," He pulled the phone away from his ear as he knew what was coming next. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KIDS!"

"Ran, calm down. We are at the park and…"

"Enough, Shinichi, when you come home…you're going to be in big trouble." She hung up. He sighed and closed his phone.

Conan was kneeling down and he picked up a strand of hair. "Dad, I think this is Joseph's hair." Shinichi stepped over.

_Ran's gonna kill me. _

"Let me see," he grabbed the strand and nodded. He looked down at Conan. "You know, you got my keen eye." Conan snickered.

"Daddy…" Akane grabbed his pant leg. Shinichi looked down.

"Yes, Akane?"

She looked at Joseph's necklace around his neck and his tiny hair tie in his hair. "What of the piano wire is used to bound the necklace and hair-tie?"

Haruki nodded and opened his hand. "I think he had another necklace or something. I found this bead in the plant."

Shinichi wasn't too surprised at their wits.

"Excuse me." Haruki said looking up at MaryAnn.

"Yes, boy?" she asked looking down at him.

"Did you notice if Joseph had another necklace on before the murder?"

MaryAnn thought for a second and looked at Joseph's neck. "He claimed to have lost it sometime this morning, around 9AM. It was his lucky necklace."

Haruki smiled. "Thank you ma'am." He walked over to his father.

"Dad, Joseph is the killer." Conan said. Akane smirked and nodded.

Akane held out a tiny piece of piano wire. "I found this piano wire inside the alarm clock."

Shinichi looked down at her.

Takagi walked over. "Oi, Kudo. We have found some piano wire and small dark green beads in Joseph's trash can."

Shinichi nodded and turned to kids. "Good job, but I need to take it from here."

"Dad, there is a small hole in the wall behind the plant." Conan noticed. Shinichi sighed and bent down to see. It led directly into Joseph's room.

"Joseph is the killer!" Haruki shouted.

MeGuere turned to Shinichi. Shinichi nodded. "Everything turns to Joseph."

Takagi nodded. "The hair is Joseph's hair. And we did find a trace of handprints on the gun and piano wire."

"How could you, Joseph?" Tyler asked. Joseph turned to him.

"Oh, don't cover up for her! She was cheating on me with you. –hysterical laugh—you were next…"

"You're going downtown." MeGuere said to Joseph. Takagi placed handcuffs on him and escorted him out.

Everyone watched.

Shinichi looked down at Conan and the twins. "Now, when we get home…tell your mother we were at the park and we played soccer for awhile."

Conan sighed and nodded. "Yes, dad."

"Come on, let's get home." Shinichi said. The four of them walked out.

**Kudo (2****nd**** Generation) Residence**

"At the park, were you?"

Shinichi sighed as he stepped into the house. "Yes, Ran. We were at the park."

Ran laughed. She shook her head. "Shinichi, you are troublesome. We don't want our kids to be corrupted, remember?"

Shinichi snickered. "It was one crime scene." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "They won't become detectives. I won't let them."

Ran sighed. "You're still in trouble," she said and turned around to head towards the kitchen.

Shinichi sighed in relief. _Heh. What's the worst that can happen? _

**Later that night…**

Shinichi lay in bed and sighed.

"Ran, this is ridiculous," he turned to his left. There was just barely enough room. All the kids were sleeping in the bed with them!

"Shut up, Shinichi and go to sleep," she told him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

~End of Chapter

Eh, sorry it took awhile! I was sick for a few days of the week.

I hope this story is ok for you all! I am getting annoyed with myself for writing such a thing…it's just…I feel I need to express this idea in my head. I'm thinking of changing the title to "Aftermath" because it is the aftermath of the BO and antidote.

Next chapter coming soon…


	16. The Organization That Wouldn't Stay Down

Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything except the characters that are NOT in the series (I think you know who I am talking about)

**The Organization that Wouldn't Stay Down**

**Kudo (2****nd**** Generation) Residence **

Shinichi stepped into the house going through the mail in his hand. He tossed them onto the table by the stairs as he sorted through.

'_Frickin bills, Electric, Car Insurance, a game magazine for Haruki…I don't know how he got skills but neither Conan nor Akane did…-sigh- Oi, what's this?' _

He held up an envelope that had an unfamiliar name. He shrugged it off and took it into his office.

'_Yuka…that names kinda sounds familiar but…who?' _

Instead of opening the letter he tossed it into the drawer. Ran knocked slightly on the door.

"How do you feel about Kazuha and Heiji coming up with their kids? It's been awhile since we've seen them…three years."

Shinichi looked up and smiled. "Sure, yeah that sounds great. When will they be coming up?"

"Heiji doesn't have to work the rest of the week and neither does Kazuha." She smiled and looked back at him. "I told them Saturday."

Shinichi leaned back into the chair. "Saturday's fine. I don't work." He groaned and looked at the time. "I should probably head back to work."

"Why did you come home?" Ran asked. Shinichi looked up and smirked.

"To see you," he said. She shook her head and sighed. He laughed. "Alright, I came back to get a file." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a great day!' Ran shouted as Shinichi headed out the door. He turned and waved to her.

Conan and the kids came running down the stairs.

"Mom, we're going to the park, ok?" Conan asked. Ran turned to them.

"Alright, be careful, I don't want anything bad to happen, and don't get involved at a crime scene, please?"

"Yes, mommy, we won't." Haruki said as he put on his shoes and grabbed his hoodie.

Conan picked up the soccer ball and turned to his younger siblings.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah! Let's go play soccer…well we can, Haruki can't." Akane said in a teasing tone. Haruki put his hands on his hips.

"At least I be the goalie!" he shouted. Ran sighed.

"Be home by one…I will have lunch ready for you." Ran said as she walked into the kitchen.

**The Park **

"Hi there kids." The three look up to see Detective Miwako Takagi and her daughter.

"Detective Miwako…what brings you here?" Conan asked. She giggled.

"Just strolling through, what about you three? What brings you here?"

"We're playing soccer!" Akane shouted with glee. Miwako looked down and smiled.

"Is that so?"

Haruki nodded. Miwako looked at her watch. "We should probably turn and go home…Wataru will be home in a half hour and I have to prepare dinner before we head to catch our plane."

"Vacation?" Conan asked. Miwako smiled and nodded.

"Hai, we're flying over to LA to visit my sister," she answered.

"Dad, had a case over there, mom made us stay with grandpa Richard…it wasn't pleasant."

Miwako giggled. "It was nice seeing you, hopefully I'll catch you three again, sometime. Have fun!"

(AN: I don't know what the point of that whole conversation was there…sorry!)

"Alright, let's play." Conan nodded and they all got into position and played.

A group of older kids noticed the smaller ones playing and walked over. "Give me the ball!"

"Hey!" Akane shouted as the older kids ran past her and pushed her out of the way. Conan ran to his sister.

"Are you ok, Akane?" Conan asked and she nodded. He turned to the bullies. "Hey! Why don't you go pick on someone else?" Conan shouted.

"Like you four-eyes?"

"Knock it off! Don't you have anything better to do, than picking on younger kids?"

"Ha! Like hell I don't!" He knocked him down.

Conan stood up and clenched his fist. "Oh, little guy is getting angry!"

"I'm a black belt in karate. I learned everything from my mother. You are gonna pay!" Conan shouted slamming punches and flipping the four bullies over.

Haruki helped Akane up. The two laughed as the bullies stood up and ran away from them. Conan sighed.

"Do you know that girl standing over there?" Akane asked looking over to girl, about high school age, staring at them. Conan turned to see and shook his head.

"No, but I know she's been there for awhile." Conan gestured for the two of them to look to the left. "That black car has been there for awhile."

"Conan, are we being watched?" Akane asked looking at her older brother. He looked down at her.

"I think we are. Come on guys, let's go home." Conan said, gripping both of his sibling's hands.

Akane picked up the soccer ball and the three started walking, being very cautious.

**Metropolitan Police Department **

"Mr. Kudo, you have a call on line 2." His secretary said entering the room.

"Thanks!" Shinichi shouted and hit the 2. "Hello?"

"Kudo, it's Haibara. I saw your kids at the park today."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I was there with Ayumi, taking a walk and I noticed a black car." Shinichi went into shock.

"Was it them!"

"I think so, I had to shield myself from them."

"Were they watching my kids?" He asked, panicked.

"Don't worry everything seems fine. I don't see a gun threat; there are too many kids and parents here. You're kids are leaving the park, hand-in-hand. I'm following them closely."

"And are you out yet?"

"Almost. They're almost out. I think they noticed they were being watched."

"Well, they're not oblivious. Please watch them and make sure they get home safe, please."

"Don't worry, Kudo. I'll follow them."

"Haibara, keep them safe. I'm counting on you," he said.

"Alright, Kudo, we're out of the park. They're safely on the sidewalk and heading towards home."

"Just please, make sure they get home ok."

"Ok, I'm hanging up now."

"Call me if anything else happens."

"Ok, good bye."

He set the phone down. _Damn it. What do they want with my kids?_

**City Street**

"We're being followed, Conan." Akane said looking back.

Conan sighed, "I know, but something tells me that she is good and not bad."

"Who is she?" Haruki asked. Conan shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Should we go to the police? Daddy says we should go there if something like this ever happens." Akane suggested. Conan sighed.

"Would you feel safer if we went to the police?" Conan asked. Akane and Haruki nodded with tears of fear. "Ok, then we'll go this way." Conan said as they headed down an alley as a short cut to the police department.

Ai gasped and followed them slowly. The three crossed the street and in to the police department.

Ai sighed and turned to walk home.

**Police Department **

The three stepped into the department and saw a bunch of people running around carrying files and bringing people in cuffs down a hall way.

"What brings you kids here?" MeGuere asked looking down at the kids. "Are you here to see your dad?"

"Yes, we are." Conan said. MeGuere looked at him.

MeGuere sighed. "Well, we're not supposed to let you kids in here but, you're dad's right down the hall to the left. His secretary would be in front of his office." The three kids walked down the hall.

"May I help you?" Mai, Shinichi's secretary asked looking down at the kids. "This isn't a place for kids, unless you have to make a statement."

"We want to see our dad." Conan said. Mai looked at him.

"Oh! You're Mr. Kudo's kids. Hold on, let me see if he's busy." She stood up and paused before knocking on the door. She turned to the kids. "Have a seat over there please." They nodded and went to sit down. She turned back to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Shinichi shouted as he was sorting some documents. He looked up at her.

"You have some visitors."

"Who?" He asked leaning back into his chair.

"Your kids."

He sat forward, "Send them in." She nodded and walked out.

A few seconds later the three walked in.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked as they sat down in the chairs.

"Daddy we were being watched." Akane said. He looked down at them.

"Yes twice."

"What do you mean twice?" Shinichi asked. Of course he knew what his kids meant. Once was Ai and the other was _them_.

"We were in the park playing soccer and Akane noticed a girl who looked about high school age watching us from behind the trees. I also noticed this; she was watching us for awhile. That's not all, I also noticed a black car that was sitting there for awhile, I think who ever was in the car, was watching us to." Conan explained. Shinichi nodded.

He took a deep sigh and looked at his kids. "I know you were being watched. The girl is a friend-she's a—one of Agasa's relatives. She was watching over you guys to keep you safe. She's like a personal bodyguard in a way. She called me to inform me about the black car."

"It was scary daddy!" Akane shouted running over to the other side of the desk, hugging him. He held her tight.

"It's ok, Akane." He pulled away and allowed her to sit on his lap. "Listen to me, the black car is dangerous. If you ever see a black car like that one particularly again, I want you to run. Don't go home though. Never run home. Always run here. Even if I'm not working. You run here. Find an adult here and they'll phone mommy and me, ok?"

"But dad, do you know who was in the car?" Conan asked. Shinichi looked at him confused. "Dad, you said 'that particular one' and we didn't even say what kind it was."

"Well," he sighed. He wasn't about to tell the kids about what happened 7 years ago. "I've been tracking down these people who are known to drive a black car, a Porsche."

"That's what it was too." Dayton said. Shinichi sighed.

"Those people are bad. They kill people. And if you notice them watching you, don't run away, walk calmly but be cautious. Make sure you stay in crowded areas too, and always come here."

"Ok, daddy." Akane said. Shinichi turned to the clock.

"I'm gonna call your mother and have her come get you." Shinichi said. He picked up the phone. He turned to the kids, "And don't tell your mother. We don't need her to be paranoid about this." The kids nodded slowly.

"Hello?"

"Ran, the kids are here with me right now."

"What! Are they hurt? Why are they there? Are you taking them to another crime scene?" She screamed. Shinichi pulled the phone away from his ear as she screamed.

"They're fine, they just—wanted to stop and say hi. Can you come and get them now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ran said. Shinichi hung up the phone and looked at his kids.

"Are you guys thirsty?" He asked. They nodded. "Hey, Mai! Can you get my kids some drinks?"

Mai walked in, "What kinds would they like?"

"I want some sprite!" Akane shouted. Haruki nodded.

"Me too!"

"I want some Dr. Pepper." Conan said. Mai nodded and went to get some drinks.

Shinichi sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Did we interrupt your work?" Akane asked. Shinichi looked down and shook his head.

"It's ok, Akane. You came to me with a problem. Family always comes first."

"Did you put anymore bad people in jail today?" Haruki asked looking over at some files. Shinichi looked down at his son.

"Not today, Haru. I'm working on a few other cases, though."

Mai walked back in and handed them their sodas. "Thank you." Conan said. Mai nodded and left the room.

The phone started to ring. Shinichi picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kudo-kun, it's Haibara again. I asked Agasa to find some information about the organization…there is some interesting information you might want to hear."

Shinichi turned his chair to face the wall. "What is it?"

"Well, everyone's statements were made about how may members there were. I hope you are aware that three members were never found."

"Gin, Vodka and Vermouth, correct?"

"Hai, I think they were the ones in the car. The record show from former Black Organization Spy, Kir, gave her witness statement as the CIA agent and confirmed that they were still alive."

"Hai, I remember her confirming that...but honestly I thought they would have fled Japan,"

"They could have and when crime rates dropped, the FBI didn't suspect a thing."

Shinichi heard the door open. "Haibara, hold on a second," He spun the chair back around and saw Ran.

""What are you kids doing here?" Ran asked.

"We just wanted to visit and see daddy." Haruki answered. Conan nodded.

Ran looked over at Shinichi and he gave her a weak smile, "They weren't too much, were they?" He shook his head.

"No they weren't they were fine."

"Ok, if you're sure," she turned to the kids, "Come on. We'll go out to lunch." She paused before exiting and turned to Shinichi, "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home around 4:30. Today seems pretty slow."

She smiled and nodded, "I'll see you later then." Shinichi waited until the door was shut and they were gone.

He sighed and picked the phone back up.

"Alright Haibara, I'm back." He looked down. He couldn't find words to say. He looked at the computer screen. "Do you don't think they'd want to kidnap the kids…do you?"

"I'm not sure Kudo. I honestly can't tell what their intentions are. If anything they will try to get leads onto you…I mean Vermouth knew our secret."

"Hai, you're right."

"If they somehow find out whom the kids are you and your family might be targeted. Do you want me to fax over the records?"

"Hai, please. The fax here is 982-772-207-0042,"

"Alright, I am faxing them…now."

Shinichi turned to the fax machine to his right and saw that it was coming.

"Thank you, Haibara. I'm gonna take a look at these and get back to you…or if you find something out…don't hesitate to call me. You have my home phone or at least Agasa does…and my cell phone number hasn't changed at all. I am here in the office until 4:30 today."

"Hai, I have your work schedule, you gave it to me…in case I wanted something."

"That's right, well, thanks for the fax and for watching over my kids."

"Hai, no problem, Kudo. Bye." She clicked off and he set the phone down.

He leaned back into his chair and sighed. _This is going to be a long afternoon. _

He looked through the files and reviewed them.

There were a few statements taken after the incident when they thought they brought the organization down.

Shinichi slammed the paperwork down in frustration. He couldn't remember anything, he was only awake for his conversation with Vermouth and then shortly after he fell into a coma. He didn't see Gin get shot or anything.

The FBI even claimed in the documents that there was going to be no further investigations due to limited proof the existing members.

It was frustrating not to know anything of the incident. He didn't want to and probably wasn't gonna admit that he was scared for his family and friends and all of Tokyo, Japan and the rest of the world.

Time passed by and it was almost 4:30. Shinichi groaned and stood up.

He was relieved the day was over. He could go home and spend time with his family. It was two days until Saturday came. At least now he could look forward to seeing in friend and rival, Heiji Hattori soon.

~End of Chapter

The story is coming together, in the next chapter…or at least the reason why I made Shinichi cheat on Ran and the reason why she forgave him.

Next chapter coming soon~!


	17. The Letter

This is the chapter that everyone (or at least who ever is reading this) has been waiting for! Chapter 17~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters not originally in the series!

**The Letter**

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence**

About a month had passed by. There was no further information on the crime organization that should have been shut down years ago.

Shinichi sat up from his bed and sighed. It was 8AM and no one was awake yet.

"Ran," he shook her gently. She stirred but didn't wake up. "Ran, it's 8AM."

She opened her eyes and sighed. "It's cold. Put the blankets back on."

"Ran, come on, wake up."

"Mom, we're hungry!" Conan shouted, standing in front of the doorway.

Ran sighed and sat up. It was nearly winter, there was a tiny bit of snow fall but nothing big.

The kids were out of school for a small break, which they were happy about.

**A few hours later**

Shinichi was doing some research on the computer and looking up murders that could have been linked to the organization.

There were some but they really could have been anything, really.

He came across an article of a car crash from a month ago. He did realize that it has been around the time the kids were being watched.

He read the news and caught a glimpse of the name and his eyes widened.

'Yuka Miyamoto, age 23, died in a car crash at 2:20PM on October 19th.'

He sighed and closed out of the reports. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking about who exactly that woman was.

He stood up and headed out of his office.

"Everything ok, Shinichi?" Ran asked looking over the couch to him.

He looked up to face her. "Hai, I'm fine."

"Daddy, the soccer game between Osaka and Tokyo is going to start soon!" Conan shouted. Shinichi snickered and nodded.

"I know." He walked over and sat down on the couch. Akane climbed over onto his lap. Conan sat right next to his father. Ran stood up.

"Do you want me to get some snacks?" She asked. Shinichi looked up and grinned.

"Yes, dear, if you don't mind."

Ran sighed and walked out. Haruki was sitting in the chair, next to the couch, playing his 3DS.

**An Hour Later **

Shinichi stepped back into his office and shut the door.

He walked to the chair and sat down. He sighed and opened the drawer to retrieve the letter.

He opened it slowly and took out the letter. He noticed there was something else in the envelope but didn't look at it until he read the letter.

His eyes widening as he reached the end. He looked to see the piece of paper that was in the envelope. He flipped it over to reveal a picture of a 4-5 year young girl, who had similar features of her mother and himself. He gasped. _Our daughter? I have another child? _

He put it all back and did a little research on the accident and the child. He took a look at all reports on it. He found the information he was looking for. He closed his laptop after writing down some names.

He dialed a few numbers to find out where his daughter lived. He found a few numbers, using some hacked information about Yuka. It wasn't that hard to find the grandmother of his child, she was an infamous fashion designer.

"Hello?"

"Ah hello, is this Rin Miyamoto?"

"It is. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Shinichi Kudo; I am looking for the mother of Yuka Miyamoto,"

"That is me; you must be the father of Naoko,"

"Or so it says in a letter I have received a month ago…I just opened it today,"

"Ah,"

"I know I had missed 5 years of her life…but is there anyway I could come over and see if this is actually true?"

"If you don't mind. Yuka has been telling her about you from the beginning, she would be excited to have a father…and I think it'll be great,"

"What time do you think it would be ok?"

"From the news and hearing things about you, you're from Tokyo; we live in Osaka. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow will be fine, I have the day off so I can be there, I will leave about noon and make it out by two."

"Sounds great, we'll see you then, have a good night,"

"You too," he hung up and leaned back into his chair. He decided to step out of his office with a sigh.

Conan stepped into the den. "Dad, dinner's ready."

Shinichi nodded and followed into the kitchen.

He sat down in the chair. He looked up at Ran and gave her a weak smile. "Ran, I want to talk to you about something later." She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Haruki! Stop picking your food and eat it." Ran said. Haruki sighed and began to eat with his fork.

"Hey mommy and daddy, can we get a pet?" Akane asked. Ran sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Sure you can, Akane. Each and every one of you can get a small pet. Perhaps you can have a guinea pig or a hamster." Shinichi said.

Conan looked up. "I want a rabbit."

"And I want a dog." Shinichi said with a smirk. He turned to Ran. "A guard dog."

"Friendly with it's owners…" Ran said. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, wanna go to the pet store after dinner?"

"Yes!" Haruki shouted.

Shinichi smiled. "Alright," he turned to Ran. She sighed and shook her head.

"You don't have to spoil us all, Shinichi."

"I'm not. I'm just making everyone happy."

**A Few Hours Later**

"And you wanted a dog but still, you didn't buy one." Ran said to Shinichi. Shinichi sighed.

"We should wait until the kids are a little older, especially while they are small; I mean that dog will grew huge."

"True," Ran said. She looked at her kids. "Ok, now kids, go get ready for bed! Don't forget to put water in your animal's dishes!"

Shinichi and Ran entered their bedroom and started to get ready for bed as well.

"What did you wanna tell me?" Ran asked as she threw her clothes into the hamper and put on her pajama bottoms and top.

Shinichi turned to her as he pulled off his shirt. "It's about that thing that happened five years ago."

She stared at him. "What happened? Oh! You cheated on me…thanks for reminding me!" Her voice started to imply anger.

Shinichi sighed. "Ran, calm down. I didn't mean to bring it up, besides, I was drunk and I didn't know what was going on."

She shook her head. "You're just lucky I forgave you!" She took deep breaths to calm herself down. She wasn't in the mood to be angry at the moment.

Shinichi leaned in to kiss her. "I know. I am sorry. You forgave me because you didn't want me to leave you to raise these kids on your own." He kissed her again. "I love you. I will never leave you, ever."

She sighed. "So what were you saying about five years ago?"

He took a deep breath. "She had a baby…"

"What! Who had a baby, Shinichi?"

"The girl who took advantage of me being drunk…she had a baby,"

"Shinichi, are you the father?" He looked down. She sighed. "Shinichi,"

"She claims that I am."

"Shinichi, I don't know how I feel…I-I don't even know _how_ I should feel."

Shinichi turned to her. "I understand that you should be angry. But we're not even entirely sure about it. She could have lied about it. Anyway, the woman's name was Yuka…and she died a month ago. Her daughter lives with her grandmother in Osaka, I found the number and called…I'm going there tomorrow."

"Shinichi, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. I just want to see her and find out just how much of this is real. If it is…we can work something out…if it's not, then we can drop it."

Ran sighed. "I am too tired to talk about this. I'm going to sleep." She climbed into bed and turned off the light.

Shinichi climbed in afterwards and fell asleep.

**The Next Day **

Ran was in the kitchen, making lunch for everyone.

Shinichi stepped in.

"You're going now?" Ran asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try not to take too long." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Where's daddy going?" Akane asked. Shinichi turned to her.

"I'm just going for a drive. I'll be back in few hours, I promise." He turned to Ran. She sighed and walked him out.

"Drive safe." He smile and kissed her again.

"I love you; I'll be back by five. It really shouldn't take that long." Ran nodded and watched him leave.

**Miyamoto Residence in Osaka **

It took a few minutes for him to the find the address. He sighed in relief as he found it.

He pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He was a little nervous about this.

He stepped out of the car and calmly walked up on the porch and rang the door bell.

He heard some ruffling and then the door opened.

"Hello, you must Shinichi, come in." The older woman said. Shinichi nodded and entered the house. "I am Rin, Naoko's grandmother." Shinichi shook her hand and smiled. "I'll go get her." Shinichi nodded and waited in the kitchen.

He looked at pictures all over the place. A few seconds later there were footsteps coming down the stairs.

Shinichi turned to look.

He gasped; she really did look like him kind of. She had his eyes and his hair, with a definite similarity to her mother.

"Daddy?"

"Naoko…"

"Well, this is Naoko…Naoko this is your father,"

"It's nice to finally meet you, Naoko."

"Mommy told me about you. Are you really a detective?"

Her question made him snicker, "Yeah, I'm really a detective."

"That's so cool!" she ran over to him to get more answers, "You put people in jail?"

"I do, but only really bad ones."

Rin smiled at the father and daughter, "Shinichi, if you want to actually take a blood test, there's a clinic right down the road form here only 10 minutes." Shinichi looked up and shook his head.

"No, I don't think I need to. I believe it," he sighed and looked at Rin, "I mean, we look similar…"

"Well, you two just sit here and become acquainted, I'll make you some lunch, if you want."

"That'd be nice, thank you."

"No problem," Rin left the living room and into the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

"So Naoko, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"I like to color! I also like puzzles!"

"Really? What's your favorite food?"

"I like lemon pie!" He smiled at her reaction.

"I like that too, are you in school yet?"

"I go to, pre-school,"

"So you'll start next year then?"

"Yes…daddy? Are you gonna leave?"

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna live with me and Grammy or are you gonna leave?"

"Well, I have my own family…"

She looked down, holding her stuffed bear.

Rin stepped back out and brought them to the tea room.

"Shinichi, I have a request for you…."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Naoko?"

"She's sweet and I wish I hadn't missed out on five of her birthdays…"

Rin smiled and looked up. "Actually, she's not five years old yet. She is four, her birthday is December 3rd,"

"Oh."

"Would it be ok if she came to live with you?"

He dropped his fork, "Um… I'd have to ask my wife about it…I mean, I would love to have her come stay with us, it'd be great for her and I to know each other…"

"I'll give you time to think about it…"

Shinichi looked at Naoko who had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich rather than a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Yuka influenced her to become a vegetarian…so she doesn't eat meat..."

"Oh, ok, I'll have to remember that…hey Naoko, how would you like to live with me?"

"Ooh can I?" She asked. Shinichi got a kick out of her response.

"I'll have to talk to my wife about it…but you can if she's alright with it…heh, I'll probably have you move in anyway…"

Before they knew it, it was almost 4:30

"Wow, 4:30 already," he said looking at his watch. "I should get going," Naoko looked at him and pouted, he sighed, "I'll be back soon. I'll call when I have an answer to your staying…ok?"

Naoko smiled and nodded, "Ok!"

"Thanks, Rin." Shinichi said. She smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome…drive safe!"

He turned as he headed off the porch and waved.

He climbed into the car and drove home.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

Shinichi pulled into the driveway and into the garage. He came through the door.

Ran was in the kitchen making dinner. He entered the kitchen. She turned to him.

"You were gone for a few hours. How'd it go?" She asked. Shinichi sighed and sat down on the bar chair.

"Ran," he took a deep breath. He locked his eyes on her. "I…have another daughter."

Ran sighed. She looked at him. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Her grandmother suggested Naoko come live with us."

Ran looked at him. "I don't know Shinichi…I suppose it's not really much of my choice, she's your daughter."

"If you don't want her in the house…I can come up with some kind of custody thing and she can visit every other weekend or something."

"Shinichi…I didn't mean it like that. You do what ever you feel is right. I don't wanna keep you from your _love_ child."

"Well, I wouldn't consider her a love child…it wasn't really an affair."

"Technically…it was. Would you rather have her be an accident?"

He sighed. "Ran, please, will you respect her?"

"Yes…"

"Having Naoko move in with us isn't gonna change anything. I still love you and Conan, Haruki and Akane. I will always love you." He kissed her. She sighed and continued dinner.

"Where will she go?"

"Well, she could share a room with Akane…or we can give her the guest room upstairs."

"I suppose." Shinichi sighed and turned away. "Are you gonna tell the kids?"

"Yeah, I will. I just don't know how to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Conan asked as he walked in, followed by Akane and Haruki.

Ran turned to Shinichi. "Well, find a way now because you know damn well those kids won't leave it."

Shinichi sighed and turned to his kids. "How do you feel about another sibling?"

They stared at him. 'Wait, you're not having another baby, are you?" Conan asked.

"No, but your father had another baby with another woman." Ran said. Shinichi turned to her. She shrugged. "It's true."

Shinichi sighed and turned back to the kids. "Yes, I had another baby. She is around Haruki's and Akane's age."

"I'll have a sister to play with!" Akane shouted. Shinichi laughed.

"Yes you will."

"Dinner's ready." Ran said.

They all sat down and ate their dinner.

~End of Chapter

Ok, so the reason why I made him cheat will be coming in a later chapter. Naoko is here for a reason! I just didn't know how to give Shinichi another child (from another woman). She has a purpose, though!


	18. Our Anniversary

Chapter 18~!

Disclaimer: Blah.

**Our Anniversary **

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

"When will they get back?" Haruki asked, as he was hanging upside, while playing a video game on the couch. Conan was reading his book and Akane was brushing her dolls hair.

"Kids come on, get off there. They'll be home any minute."

"Where the heck is she coming from anyway?" Haruki asked, sitting upright now. Ran looked at him.

"She's from the Osaka."

"That's like three hours away, mom. I doubt dads been gone that long," Conan said.

"He's been gone for several hours. Don't forget they needed to pack a few things too. They should be home any second now,"

Conan sighed and set his book down. Akane stood up, her doll now all dressed up, and Haruki was now turning off his game. Haruki and Conan remained sitting on the couch and Akane climbed into the chair.

"What're we having for dinner, mom?" Conan complained as his stomach growled.

"We'll decide when your father gets home," she looked out the window to keep an eye out for his car. He then pulled into the driveway. "He's home, everyone be nice," She started walking out into the hall, "Kids please pick up your cans of soda," They sighed and went to throw them out.

Shinichi walked in through the door. He turned and gestured Naoko to enter, "Come on now, don't be shy,"

Naoko shyly walked in, holding her favorite teddy bear. Ran looked down at her and smiled.

"Naoko, this is your mother, Ran, your eldest brother Conan, and your older brother and sister, Haruki and Akane."

"Hi, Naoko," Conan said. Naoko smiled to show her greetings back.

"Hey," Haruki said. Akane smiled and held her doll.

"Hi Naoko, wanna go upstairs and play dolls with me?" She asked. A smiled crept upon Naoko's face. She turned to look at Shinichi.

"Go ahead, I'll bring your bags to your room and then show you around after dinner,"

Naoko smiled and ran off with Akane.

Shinichi walked up the stairs to set Naoko's things down. He passed Akane's room on the way. He peeked in to check up on them.

"How is everything going?" He asked. Naoko and Akane turned to him with a smile. 

"We're playing dress up!" Naoko shouted.

"You're playing nice, right?" Shinichi asked Akane. The two girls smiled and nodded.

"Of course, daddy." Akane said. Shinichi smiled and nodded.

"Listen, your mom doesn't fee like cooking anything so we're going out." Shinichi said. He looked down at his watch. "Why don't you two get cleaned up and we'll head out."

"Yes, daddy." Akane said.

Shinichi smiled and left to tell the others.

**An Hour Later**

"Wow, a new record." Ran said as she glared at Shinichi. "Not even five minutes and a dead body already showed up."

Shinichi sighed and looked up at her. "Ran, calm down. Take the kids and sit down." He looked down at the new dead body. He looked back to the several surrounding people. "He's dead." He took his phone out and called the police.

In short time the police arrived and marked off the restaurant as a crime scene.

MeGuere looked at Shinichi. "Hm, why is it every time you go out on public a dead body shows up?" He asked.

Shinichi laughed in sarcasm. "Just my luck…I guess."

Takagi walked over to MeGuere, "Sir, we have five suspects, two in which work here. Three were here with the victim." MeGuere nodded.

"And the cause of death was," MeGuere started. Shinichi looked at him.

"The smell of chlorine and sulfur was on his breath…my guess is he was poisoned."

Takagi nodded. "Hai, the forensics analysts found chlorine and sulfur and even chloroform inside his mouth. That was indeed the cause of death."

Shinichi looked at the suspects.

Takagi turned to Shinichi. "The victim and two of the suspects ordered the same meal. The victim however, had a different drink. The other suspect that dined with them had a different meal and drink as well."

"Was everything on the table analyzed?" Shinichi asked. Takagi nodded.

Shinichi walked over to the suspects. He looked each one up and down. No one seemed to regret it and no one twitched or showed any sign of nerves.

Takagi stood next to Shinichi and game him their names.

"Chika Watanabe, age 32. She was dining here with the victim."

"You are a teacher, am I right?" Shinichi asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Hai, how did you know?" She asked looking at him.

He smirked. "Your fingers have blisters on them…like the kind you get from writing all day."

He looked at the next suspect.

"Kouta Abe, age 28. He was also dining with the victim."

"And you are also a teacher. Your hands say the same except there is still a small bit of paint at the tip of your fingernails. You must be an art teacher."

"H-hai."

"This is Emiko Kimura age 30. She was the third diner with the victim. She also claims to be his sister."

Shinichi looked at her. "You are a nurse."

"Hai. I am indeed a nurse. I came here right after my shift to meet with my brother and friends."

Shinichi nodded.

"And the last two suspects are Ren Kondo and Seiji Takeda. They were the waiters to the diners. They are both 24 years old. They both have claimed to know the victim."

The forensics team came back on to the scene to give them detail on what they found.

"Sir!" Inspector MeGuere walked over to them. "The same poison was found on the victim's fork and nothing else."

Shinichi turned to them. He then looked back at the suspects. _'Anyone of them had access to the poison…but who could have done it?' _

"Mom, I'm hungry." Haruki complained. Ran sighed and turned to her youngest son.

"Just hold on. We can get something to eat soon…once your father solves this."

Haruki sighed and put his head onto the table. "I wish I brought my 3DS."

Conan sighed and looked at him.

"Are you that bored?" He asked. Akane turned to Naoko.

"Do you wanna go see if we can solve this case?" She whispered. Naoko looked at her.

"We would get in trouble."

Ran looked at the two girls. "Akane…you better not be getting her in trouble now."

"I'm not mommy." Akane said.

"Can I help dad?" Conan asked. Ran shot a glare at her.

"No, Conan. You're father can do this himself…"

"If it was on the fork…then someone must have touched that fork before the victim arrived." Shinichi said. _Or maybe someone touched it as he was sitting down…_

"We did find other fingerprints on the fork." Takagi said. Shinichi turned to him.

"Who touched it?"

"Kouta and Seiji touched the fork."

"Can you all demonstrate for me how it was set up? From the first person arriving to when the victim died."

They all nodded and stepped aside. First to arrive was, Chika. She sat down at the table and took out her phone to check messages. She looked up as Emiko arrived. She sat across from Chika.

"The next person to arrive was Kyo, but we cannot recreate the scene."

MeGuere turned to Takagi. "Sit where Kyo sat."

"Hai," Takagi sat next to Emiko.

The last to sit down was Kouta, next to Chika.

"Then what?" Shinichi asked.

Chika looked at him. "Well we started talking about work and school. We all knew each other from college and school."

"We ordered appetizers. I ordered a small order of garlic bread." Kouta said.

Chika nodded. "I had a small salad with Italian Dressing."

"I did too, except my dressing was Ranch." Emiko said.

"What about Kyo, what did he order?" Shinichi asked.

"He ordered some cheese sticks." Chika answered. She turned to Seiji and Ren. "They both walked over and gave us the food."

"Oh but before our food came out, our plates and forks were delivered." Emiko said.

Kouta nodded. "Seiji held the forks and handed us each a fork."

'_First encounter with the fork…' _

"And Kyo had this weird habit of eating with his fork even for finger foods." Emiko said. She looked up. "He ate the cheese sticks with his fork."

"Well after we ate out drinks were delivered and then shortly after…our meals were." Chika said.

"As we were eating, Kyo accidentally dropped his fork on the floor." Emiko said. She laughed but in a sad way. "He usually did because he was clumsy. It landed towards Kouta and he picked it up. H even wiped it for Kyo."

'_That's it.' _"What did you wipe it with?" Shinichi asked. Kouta looked up at him.

"With my napkin." Kouta answered.

"I thought you wiped it with your handkerchief." Chika said turning to him.

Shinichi grinned. "And where is the handkerchief?"

"I-I don't have it with me. She's clearly seeing things." He choked on his words.

MeGuere turned to Takagi. "Search him."

Takagi nodded and walked Kouta in the bathroom.

Several minutes later they stepped back out.

"There was a handkerchief in his pocket."

"Have it analyzed." MeGuere said. Takagi nodded and handed it over to forensics. MeGuere turned to Kouta. "You do realize that if there is any trace of poison that was used to murder Kyo Kimura, you will be arrested."

Kouta looked down.

They waited for several minutes and then forensics came back.

"Sir, the handkerchief did have poison on it. We also looked in through his car and found the chemicals used."

"Why did you do it?" Emiko asked. Chika walked over to comfort her.

"H-he admitted to covering up the car crash that my mother died in. That he was the driver. He said she deserved it."

"My brother would never say anything like that." Emiko said. Kouta looked up at her.

"You may have been related by we were the best of friends at one point and I knew him like a brother. H-he lied to everyone and said that the car malfunctioned and that there was only time for him to get away before the car exploded. He got away with murder." He covered his eyes and dropped to the floor. "And I would have too if this detective didn't show up."

Shinichi watched as the police escorted him out. He sighed. "No matter the reason, murder is murder." Kouta looked back and then put his head down.

Shinichi turned to his family.

"Come on, we're starving." Conan said. Shinichi nodded. MeGuere walked over to him.

"Good job, Kudo. I will pay you a bonus tomorrow, ok?"

"Thank you, inspector." MeGuere nodded and headed out with the rest of the police and suspects.

The restaurant was emptying out due to the murder.

"Shinichi, I don't wanna eat here." Ran said. He sighed.

"Come on then, let's go to some place else."

She stood up and the kids followed the parents out.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "This better not happen on our anniversary, Mr. Kudo."

He snickered. "I pray it won't."

**Kudo (First Generation) Residence **

A few weeks later…

"Grandma!" Conan shouted. Yukiko reached down and hugged him.

"Wow, you're getting so big," she said.

"What will we be doing tonight?" Haruki asked. Yusaku looked down at the boy.

"What would you wanna do?" He asked. Haruki shrugged. 

"Do you have a Nintendo?" He asked.

"We do…if you want to play that old thing." Yusaku said.

Shinichi and Ran snickered.

"Oi, you kids behave for grandma and grandpa, alright? We'll come get you in the morning." Shinichi said.

Yukiko looked up at the young parents. "You two have a great night, and happy anniversary."

"Thanks, Yukiko." Ran said.

Shinichi turned to Ran. "We should get going if we don't wanna miss our reservation and your special gift."

Ran smiled and waved to everyone. "Bye, have fun."

**At The Park **

"Shinichi…what did you do?" Ran asked as she saw the beautiful set up.

He smiled. "I wanted to do something romantic…and here there weren't any people so, nothing bad could happen."

He helped her sit in her seat and then sat in his seat.

The scene was beautiful. It was a small round table for two on a gazebo overlooking a pond. There were candles all around and rose petals all over the place. Shinichi even hired a violinist to play romantic music.

"Now, I didn't cook this, I had this specially made by one of Sonoko's cooks."

Ran snickered. "You got Sonoko's help?"

Shinichi sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I figured I would ask to satisfy you."

"Shinichi, you always satisfy me. I don't really want you to treat me like I'm a princess. I mean, this is wonderful, living with money…but Shinichi, I don't wanna take advantage of it."

"Nonsense Ran. It's ok. We love each other, and I know that you don't love me for my money…heh that's why I flaunt it around." He smirked. Ran sighed and leaned over to kiss him.

"You are the best husband in the world," she whispered. He smiled. They both ate their dinner and then stood up to go for a quiet walk.

They walked a short distance and looked up at the sky.

"Come on, sit down on the bench." He told her. She smiled and followed him.

She started to shiver. He snickered and gave her his blazer.

"Don't freeze on me now." He joked. She snickered and leaned against his chest.

"The stars are beautiful."

"So are you." He looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, both smiling under the kiss. "I have something for you,"

She backed away. He held out a box and opened it. "Sh-Shinichi. It's beautiful."

He smiled. "I thought of us when I saw it in the jewelry store." It was a diamond necklace with red fragments inside. He helped her put it on.

"Thank you, Shinichi. I also got something for you."

"Ran, you didn't have to."

She looked down. "I know you say you never want anything but…I couldn't resist." She turned to him and smiled. "It's at home though. I was gonna present it to you later on."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Then let's go home…" his voice sounded very wanting. It was hard to refuse that tone. Ran nodded the two left.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

About two hours later…

"I love you, Shinichi." Ran said looking up at him. Their naked bodied lying under a blanket on the couch, next to the fireplace.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too."

"Oh right, your gift." She said. She stood up and trotted over to the self that had a box on it. "Here," she handed it to him. He looked at it and then back to her.

"Ok," he slowly unwrapped it and opened it up to reveal a designed ceramic plate and a mug of Sherlock Holmes. He smiled and looked back up at Ran. "Thanks, dear." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back down.

"Your welcome, Shinichi."

He leaned up for a kiss.

"We should probably go to bed now." Ran nodded and the two headed upstairs.

As they lay in bed, cuddled next to each other, he turned to her. "Happy Seventh Anniversary, Mrs. Kudo."

She snickered. "Thank you, Mr. Kudo." She kissed him before they fell asleep.

~End with chapter 18

Sorry if it was nothing you expected. It was just something to fill in the gap. Next chapter will skip ahead two years for the next three-four chapters~!

Thanks everyone!


	19. The Counselor's Suggestion

Chapter 19~!

This takes place two years after the last chapter. And yes, I realized I have screwed up somewhere in the age and years. Just pretend it makes sense.

Disclaimer: Still not happening…

**The Counselor's Suggestion **

**Police Department **

MeGuere had called in a meeting to introduce a new transfer.

Shinichi had known about it for awhile and he even knew the new transfer all too well.

"The new transfer is from Osaka…" MeGuere said. Shinichi sighed. "Don't make fun of his accent and be respectful." MeGuere turned to Shinichi. "Kudo, you will be partners with him."

Shinichi nodded.

"Who is this guy, inspector?" Miwako Takagi asked. MeGuere turned to her.

"The new transfer is Hattori Heiji."

Shinichi sighed and everyone was dismissed.

"Hey, buddy!" Heiji shouted as he patted Shinichi on the back.

"Oi, Hattori, stop that." Shinichi said. Heiji laughed.

"Just being friendly,"

"So, did you get your own office or something?" Shinichi asked as he picked up some paperwork from his secretary.

"Yeah, MeGuere said it was next to yours."

Shinichi nodded. "Oh, you're in Tanaka's old office. He retired last week and was our family crisis officer."

"Hm, do I get a secretary too?"

"Hai, we share Mai." Mai looked up and laughed with a joking tone.

"Right, I am Mai Kobayashi, I will be your secretary, Mr. Hattori, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Heiji said in return. Shinichi turned to Heiji.

"Hattori, since you just moved in, why don't you come over to our house for a barbeque?"

"Um, I'll have to ask Kazuha about it but, I'll say yes."

"I have to go through these files," Shinichi said. He looked at the clock and then to Heiji. "When do you get off?"

"I get off at 1:30."

"Ah, I get off at 1:00; wanna make the barbeque around 2:30 then? It'll give ups both enough time to prepare."

"Sure, I'll see you then if I don't catch you after you enter your office."

Shinichi nodded and entered the office.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

"It's so nice that you moved to Tokyo…what made you decide that?" Ran asked. Kazuha sighed.

"Heiji's job transferred him here so we thought we'd move. It's great on the kids though. They can be closer to Akane and Haruki." Ran and Kazuha laughed.

"Kichiro and Kasumi will be in first grade, right?" Ran asked. Kazuha nodded. "Time goes by."

"Hai,."

"That's great they'll be going to Teitan Elementary They'll probably be in with Naoko."

"Yeah, they seem to get a long pretty well."

Conan entered through the den with paint smeared all over his face. Ran and Kazuha turned to him. "What happened to you?"

"Haruki." His answer was simple. Ran sighed. Kazuha snickered.

"Throwing paint...Heiji did it to me…our freshman year of high school."

Ran laughed and turned back to Conan. "Go wash up and tell Haruki to stop."

"Hai," Conan ran into the bathroom to clean his face.

Kazuha smiled. "Why are kids so messy? Every day before lunch, I need to give Kasumi and Kichiro baths."

Ran shrugged. "Sometimes I wish they were a little mature…"

"You would expect them to be somewhat mature…because we are."

Ran snickered. "Hai, they simply got their immature side from their fathers."

Kazuha smiled and nodded.

All the kids then came up from the basement.

Ran turned to Haruki. His hands were covered in paint. She turned to everyone else too, they all had some paint splatter on their faces and clothes and even hair. Ran and Kazuha sighed.

"I think we should go home now." Kazuha said. Ran laughed.

"I'll call you later or something, ok?" Ran asked. Kazuha nodded and took her kids to go home.

**Around 1:30 **

Shinichi entered through the door.

"Daddy!" Akane and Naoko came running to him. He looked down at them and smiled.

"What's in the bag?" Haruki asked. Shinichi set his keys in the bowl on the table next to the stairs.

"Hamburgers and hotdogs and some buns and rolls, there is some soda in the car, wanna go get it?" Haruki nodded and all the kids ran to get the soda.

Shinichi walked into the kitchen and found Ran cleaning up a bit.

She turned to him. "What's that?" She asked.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I bought some hamburgers and hotdogs today. I was thinking we can have a barbeque. I invited Hattori over. Also, I invited the doc and Haibara over and my parents are coming over as well."

"Same as mine. I invited them over for dinner."

Shinichi looked back at her. "N-nani?"

"Yes. My parents are coming over."

Shinichi sighed and shrugged it off. "Ok."

The kids entered back in with the soda.

"Shinichi, you bought all that soda!"

There were ten boxes of different soda.

"Hai, I did. We all have different tastes."

"Shinichi, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Shinichi said. He looked down at his kids. "You know you are only allowed two cans each, right?"

"But it's the weekend." Haruki said.

"You kids can drink as much soda as you want…" Ran said. She looked up at Shinichi, "Don't worry about them being unhealthy, they run around all the time. They can eat only sugary and fattening foods for a year and not gain any weight."

Shinichi sighed. She was right. The kids constantly ran around, even Haruki, and he sits around playing video games.

Ran looked down at Naoko and then turned to Shinichi. She whispered in his ear, "Shinichi, what about Naoko? She's a vegetarian, remember?"

Shinichi paused. "Right…shit, I-uh," He looked down at Naoko. "Naoko, what would you like to eat, while we have our hamburgers and hotdogs?"

Ran looked down at her. "I can make some salad."

"Do we have eggplant? Can I have a veggie burger?"

"Hai, I can grill one up." Shinichi said. Ran shook her head. 

"No, you will not be using any cooking utensils because you cannot cook at all, Shinichi. You're worse than my mother."

Shinichi sighed.

The phone started ringing and Shinichi ran to pick it up. "Hattori,"

"So I talked to Kazuha and we'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

"Hai, see you." Shinichi hung up the phone.

"Shinichi, do you have to work next Saturday?"

"No, I only had to work this Saturday because I needed to look over some files."

"Oh," Ran said.

**An Hour Later**

"Why aren't you eating carrots?" Eri asked Haruki. He looked up.

"I'm allergic."

Eri laughed. Ran turned to her. "No. he is. I blame Shinichi for the odd allergy."

"Oi, it's not my fault," he said. Ran smiled and kissed him.

"I'm kidding, Shinichi."

Haibara laughed at the two.

Shinichi glared at her. "So, Haibara, it's been awhile since we spoke. How is everything?"

"Fine."

"The Detective Boys are still going around…staying out of murders, like you said." Agasa told Shinichi.

"That's good. I heard that they were around solving harmless crimes and even stopped a robber and helped the police. They got real police badges too, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." Haibara said.

"You are no longer watching out for them?" Shinichi asked. She shrugged.

"Once in awhile I am."

"I'm gonna go swimming now!" Haruki shouted as he ran off and jumped into the pool.

Akane and Naoko jumped in too and followed by Conan.

Heiji looked at his kids. "You two jump in too, go have fun."

They nodded.

"Ai-chan, do you wanna play with us?" Haruki asked. She sighed and turned to him.

"In a second," she answered back. She turned to Shinichi. "I want to speak to you."

Shinichi nodded slowly and stood up. The two walked into the house and into his office.

"So, what is it?" He asked. She sighed.

"It's about the organization."

"If you're going to ask if I know anything, I barely know a thing. I am constantly looking at files and researching them. There is barely any information. I think it's safe to say—,"

"No, it's not safe to say anything. I know they are still out there. I just—don't want to be caught up in this. I'm scared for our lives and your family and our friends."

"Haibara, I promise I will protect you and Agasa. I will do everything I can to keep you all from harm."

"Kudo-kun, I understand but aren't you scared just a little bit?"

"Hai, I am. But I have to be strong for everyone." He told her with a stern look.

She sighed and nodded. "You are right." She looked back up at him.

"Say, what do you do as a hobby when you are not with the Detective League?"

She snickered. "I read or go on walks. Generally I am home most of the time."

"You never really seemed to be an outsider anyways." He looked at her and saw a small and real smile. "You seem to be happier, though. That's good."

"Hai, my life being lived over…it's just a happy feeling."

"Maybe we should get back out there." She nodded and they walked out.

**A Few Days Later**

The kids came home through the door.

Ran turned to them and smiled. "How was your day?"

"We learned our time tables," Haruki said. He was annoyed because he already knew the basics.

"Hai," Akane said.

"We learned the basic addition in class today." Naoko said. Ever since she lived with them she was also being taught how to do the simple math and things.

Ran turned to Conan. "And what about you, Conan?" She asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "Well, I um…It was pretty much the same as everyday. I mean...everything we learned today…I already knew in both Japanese and English and even could rephrase some of it in German."

Ran sighed. "You are so much like your father."

He handed her a letter. "The school's counselor wanted me to give you this."

The four kids headed upstairs for awhile. Ran opened up the letter and read it.

Shinichi walked in. She turned to him. "Shinichi read this."

He grabbed it and read over. He turned to her. "They want to…move him up a grade?"

Ran sighed. "That's what it says."

"His level of intelligence is college level." Shinichi said. Ran looked at him.

"I don't want to move him up, at all, Shinichi, especially if he passes up the kids his own age."

Shinichi leaned into the couch. "I understand. I don't want him to be treated differently. I mean because he is smarter than the average fifth grader and possibly a senior in high school…there's no reason. He should just pass through, normally."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Why did they have to be like you?"

He snickered and looked down at her. "Oh, the kids are like you too. Look at Akane, she looks just like you. Haruki doesn't like soccer he prefers karate and Conan…Conan looks like me but he is sweet and sensitive just like you." He kissed her on the forehead.

**The Next Morning at Teitan Elementary **

Shinichi and Ran were called in to discuss something with the counselor and principal of the school.

They stepped into the office.

"Excuse me, are you here for an appointment?" The secretary asked.

Shinichi looked down at her. "Hai, we were called here to speak with the counselor and principal."

She nodded. "Kudo, right?" He nodded. She pointed to an empty seat. "Have a seat; I will inform them that you arrived." She stood up and walked down the hall.

Shinichi turned to Ran, "Do you think this has anything to do with one of our kids…doing something bad?"

Ran looked at him. "I hope not. This better be about Conan skipping a grade. Our kids better not be misbehaving."

The secretary came walking back out. "Principal Matsumoto will be out in a moment."

The two waited.

A few seconds later the principal came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Kudo?" They looked up.

They shoo his hand. "Hello,"

"Hello, I am Principal Kenji Matsumoto, the principal of the school. Please, come with me to my office. I want to discuss things with you."

They nodded and followed him. They sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"Sorry to bring you down here like this, but I called you down due to concerns I had about Haruki and his interactions with another student."

"Oh my god, what happened? Is he alright?" Ran asked.

"Oh yes, he is alright. I have found out recently that another student has been harassed physically and mentally by a group of students and Haruki is part of that social group."

"Are you saying that my son is bullying other students?" Shinichi asked in anger.

"That doesn't sound like Haruki at all, are you sure about this?" Ran asked.

"I'm not meaning to upset you at all. Now, I didn't expect it from a smart student like Haruki, but he was in the group of older kids."

The counselor walked in. "I am sorry I am late." She came in and sat down.

"This is Atsuko Inoue, she is the counselor here."

"Hi, nice to meet you," she reached out and shook their hands. She took a seat next to the desk.

"I don't believe your son is bad…I just think he needs to pick a better group of friends."

"Hai, Haruki is smart and barely has any problems of his own…however he has been bullying another student, younger than he is."

"Nani? A younger student? That definitely does not sound like my son." Shinichi said.

"Now listen, Mr. Kudo, we can find reasoning for bullying, most of if comes from something happening at home or pressure or something. We called him down here, he should be here any second."

The secretary stepped in with Haruki. "Here is Haruki." She said and allowed Haruki to enter. Shinichi and Ran turned to him.

"Haruki, have a seat right there." The principal pointed to a seat.

"We spoke to your parents about your bullying habits."

Haruki looked down.

"Haru, have you been bullying another student?" Ran asked.

"Hai," he answered. Shinichi looked at his son.

"Haru, what has gotten into you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Haruki said. Shinichi sighed and turned back to the principal.

"Because he has been in three fights, we're going to have to suspend him for three school days."

"How bad was the harassment? I mean, you can't really suspend a second grader, right?"

"We can, depending how bad it was and there was sand kicking and kicking and name calling. We are very strict about bullying. It's part of the 'fight crime' in school."

Ran turned to the principal, "Mr. Matsumoto, I promise we will straighten this out," she said. She turned to Haruki. "You are grounded," Haruki sighed and continued to look down.

They stood up.

Shinichi turned to the principal, "Could you tell us who he has bullied?"

The principal nodded. "Yes, I could. I already spoke to the parents this morning. The student is Kichiro Hattori."

Shinichi turned to Haruki with a stern look and then back to the principal, "Thank you, we'll be on our way home now."

"Have a nice day, and Haruki, we hope that when you return you will follow on good behavior." Haruki refused to look up.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

The three stepped into the house. "You go to your room. I'll be up there for a talk." Ran said. Haruki ran up the stairs without a word. She turned to Shinichi. "What are we doing wrong?"

"Nothing Ran. I don't think he did it intentionally…maybe he was being pressured."

She sighed. Before she made her way upstairs, Haruki cam back at the top of the stairs.

"Mom, I didn't want to."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because…I would be bullied and beaten if I didn't, like I already haven been since I did refuse in the beginning."

Ran put her arms on her hips. "Where is your proof, Haru?"

Haruki stepped down the stairs. "Remember when I came home with a bloody lip, I claimed I hit the door. Remember when I came home with a hurt ankle…I was really pushed down the slide." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a bruise on his side. "This, this is from a whack from a stick, mom."

"Damn it, Haruki, why didn't you tell us the truth?" Shinichi asked looking at Haruki's bruise. "Do you know how dangerous this is? What if you were beaten harder? You could have damaged a rib." He reached out and touched around the area. "Does it hurt around here?"

Haruki shook his head.

"That's good." Shinichi said. He helped pull Haruki's shirt back down and looked at him in the eye. "Now, first we are going to the Hattori's and you are going to apologize. Then we will contact the school. You will give me the names of the kids who bullied you, ok?"

Haruki slowly nodded. Shinichi looked up at Ran.

"Should we call them first?" Ran asked.

"We can call on our way."

Ran nodded and they climbed into the car.

Ran took out her cell phone. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kazuha…it's Ran. Um, we just had a talk with the school...I hope Kichiro is ok."

"Hai, he is doing ok, he hasn't been in school for a few days…"

"Poor Kichiro, we're coming over, ok?"

"Hai, sure come over."

**Hattori Residence **

"Thanks for coming over." Kazuha said. Ran nodded.

"Hai, Shinichi said that Haruki should come over and apologize to Kichiro." Ran said as she turned to Haruki.

"Haruki," Shinichi said getting his attention.

Kazuha turned to Haruki, "Kichiro is very forgiving…he would love the company right now," she gave Haruki an assuring smile. She looked down. "He's in his room…"

Shinichi nudged Haruki. "Haru, go."

Haruki stood up and headed up the stairs.

Shinichi and Ran sighed.

"Where's Heiji?" Ran asked.

"Oh, Heiji's went to get Kasumi out of school early."

Ran leaned back in the chair. "Haruki was also a victim of physical bullying. The principal said he's been with the wrong clique."

"That is usually the problem. I hope both of them will be all right and become greater friends along the way."

"Hai, us too." Shinichi said.

Haruki stepped into Kichiro's room.

"Kichiro? Can we talk?"

He looked up and set his stuffed animal aside.

"Hai."

"I'm sorry for teasing and bullying you."

"Haruki…why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to…I was under pressure. I promise once we get those guys expelled or something, we will start over."

"Why don't we start over now?" Kichiro asked.

Haruki smiled and offered his hand. "Hi, I am Haruki Kudo, nice too meet you."

Kichiro smiled and shook his hand. "Hi, there, I am Kichiro Hattori."

~End of Chapter.

Thanks for reading~!

Next chapter coming soon…


	20. When In Rome

Chapter 20~!

Disclaimer: Haha I wish~.

**When In Rome **

Shinichi entered through the door.

"Hi, daddy," Akane said as she looked over from the couch. He smiled.

"Hi, Akane. Where's your mother?" He asked.

"Mom's in the basement, doing laundry." Conan said looking up from his book.

Shinichi ran down the stairs. Conan and Akane turned to each other; they could feel some excitement so they followed downstairs.

"Ran!" Shinichi shouted.

Haruki and Naoko peeked over the couch to see all the commotion.

She turned around, surprised, "What is it, Shinichi? Why are you excited?"

"Well, it's not so exciting for me because I went there when I was little, but I got us plane tickets for Rome, Italy."

She was speechless. "Sh-Shinichi, what's the occasion?" She asked.

"Does there have to be an occasion? I just thought it'd be nice to take the family to Italy. Come on it'll be romantic for us and fun for the kids."

She smiled and hugged him. "I'd love to!"

"Then it's settled, we'll go." Shinichi said.

"When do we leave?" Conan asked.

"We leave Friday,"

"That's in two days!" Akane shouted with excitement.

"Hai, so you won't be going to school on Friday and we have to pack tomorrow."

"Yay! I'm excited."

"Me too, I can't believe we're going somewhere other than Hawaii!" Akane shouted.

"How long will we be in Rome?" Ran asked.

"One week, that's all I have off. The kids will also be on vacation."

Ran smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Shinichi."

He smiled and kissed back, "I love you too, Ran."

**One The Plane **

Shinichi had fallen asleep, like usual.

Ran sighed and read a book to pass sometime.

Akane and Naoko were eating some gourmet food and playing with their favorite dolls.

Ran smiled as she looked over at Conan and Haruki. Haruki kept quiet playing his video games and Conan was also reading a book.

Ran was praying that the plane ride was dead body free and it was.

**Airport **

Ran sighed as she sat in the seat.

"Well…at least the plane ride had no dead body."

Shinichi sighed. "Let me solve this case and then we'll go off."

"Shinichi…they have their own detectives. Why do you have to solve every case you see? I mean seriously…you're not getting paid for this."

"Ran, crime scenes like this are my life." Shinichi said.

Ran groaned and stood up. "I'm taking the kids to the hotel. We'll just meet you there."

"Ran! Ran, please I'm sorry." She ignored him and continued walking. He sighed and ran to catch up with her.

"Come in kids…we just need to rent a car." Ran said. She groaned. "Your father has the money." She sighed and turned around to wait for him.

"Ran, look. I'm sorry…but it's not like we can leave anyway, we're suspects."

"I think I saw the victim on the plane. He was sitting two seats in front of you and mom." Conan said.

Shinichi looked down at him. "Was he sitting with anybody?"

"He was sitting with a woman and I think the two sitting next to him, two seats in front of Haru and I, were also friends with him. They boarded off together. And they all had close contact with him."

"Dad, I remember something to," Haruki said. He thought about it. "The man was given a bottle of medication…and took a pill before getting off the plane."

Shinichi nodded and informed the police and picked out the suspects. The people all around were excited to see the great detective of Tokyo, Shinichi Kudo at work.

Ran noticed some fan-girls squealing over him. She started to get jealous so she wrapped her arms around his arm making the girls jealous.

"The suspects are Isabella DiMarino, Antonio Lopez and Catalina Sanchez." Shinichi said. He didn't really seem to mind Ran, gripping his arm. "They're all age 24 and are all musicians in a band, very popular in Italy."

"Not as popular as you…" Ran said quietly. Shinichi looked down at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Another man came onto the scene. "What happened? I heard someone died."

"Alphonso, died!" Isabella shouted.

"How can we have lost our drummer?" Catalina asked.

One of the forensics analysts walked over. "Someone messed with the medicine in the bottle and switched it out…the bottle said to have some Prozac but instead was switched with Cyanide and Methanol."

Shinichi looked at the suspects. He remembered hearing something about an international pop-star used methanol.

They stayed around the airport for an hour and indeed it turned out to be Antonio Lopez who poisoned and killed the band's drummer.

**Hotel **

As Shinichi walked up to the check-in-desk, he had a few fans come up to him. Ran was getting a bit mad. Yes, she knew she was married to him…because of what happened that one time…she was afraid of losing him.

The desk clerks were even young and beautiful. They even tried to flirt with him.

"You're...Shinichi Kudo! Oh my god...we are so happy you checked in at this hotel." One of them said. He was flattered and shot them a smile.

"Thank you; I had a reservation for the penthouse suite."

"Yes, here is your key-card." The other one said, handing it to him, purposely trying to lean into his face. He grabbed it. Ran walked over and once again wrapped her arms around his arm. She even leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. The two desk clerks turned away.

"Ran…what has gotten into you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing…I just wanted to kiss you."

He snickered. "You're jealous…aren't you?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I am not, jealous. I just…wanted to show those girls who you're with. They were flirting with you."

He turned back as they started walking towards the elevator. "Were they really?"

Ran sighed. "Hai, they were." Shinichi turned to her and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"You don't have to worry about it…I love you." She smiled.

They stepped into the elevator.

"Can you two keep the heat tension down until we are all separated?" Conan asked, disturbed.

Shinichi and Ran smirked. "Hai,"

**Penthouse Suite**

"Wow, this is amazing!" Naoko shouted. The suite was huge and it was only the living room and kitchen.

"Now, there are three bedrooms. That means, Naoko and Akane share a room and Conan and Haruki share a room." Shinichi said.

"Alright," Conan said. He and Haruki ran off into their bedroom and Naoko and Akane did the same thing to unpack and put clothes into the drawers.

Ran walked over to the window and looked out. She gasped at the site. Shinichi walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Beautiful, no?" He asked. She smiled and leaned against his chest.

"It is beautiful." She looked up at him and smirked. "Let's make a memory here."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

Conan then stepped back out and looked at his parents, strangely. They looked at him.

"What?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, Naoko and Akane want to see the coliseum and visit a few museums as do I and Haruki." Conan answered. Shinichi looked at Ran.

"Wanna go sightseeing?" He asked her. She kissed him.

"Hai."

The family headed out and went all over the city.

**Floral Shop **

"You're a very lucky man to have someone so beautiful in your life." The florist said as they walked by.

Ran smiled.

"Thank you," Shinichi said, bowing his head.

The florist picked up a rose. "A pretty lady deserves a beautiful flower." He handed the rose to Shinichi. Shinichi took is and handed it to Ran with a smile. "That one is on the house." Shinichi smiled and handed him a few euros.

"Take it…you're a great guy."

"Grazie, sir!" The man thanked him.

"Sei il benvenuto," Shinichi said in return.

(A/N: Yeah, I wanted to get the feel of them actually being in another country so I used some terms. But it will mostly be in English.)

They continued to walk and came across of the infamous fountain of Cupid.

"You know, if you toss a coin and make a wish, it's bound to come true." Shinichi said. Ran smiled.

"Yeah, right."

"It won't hurt to try…"

"Like you believe in that…you said stuff like that is coincidental."

He smirked and kissed her. "So? It doesn't hurt to have fun."

"Fun? Since when do you know about fun, usually you are too serious and don't have time for fun." He leaned in and kissed her again. She sighed. "Fine, I'll toss in a coin." She did so.

"What'd you wish for?" She leaned in and kissed him.

"If I tell…you may not come true." She smiled.

"Ok, so where are we going now?" Haruki asked.

"Oh! Let's all take a picture in front of the fountain!" Ran suggested.

Shinichi sighed and took the camera. "Excuse me…could you please take our picture?"

The passing couple nodded and the man stopped and took their picture.

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome." The man said.

Shinichi turned to Ran, holding the camera. "Well, let's go out some more."

Eventually they all arrived back to the penthouse.

"Wow, we went all over the city and saw everything, what are we going to do?" Naoko asked.

Ran turned to Conan and the other kids. "There are some opera houses you can go to even see and learn about ancient Rome."

"I wanna go to the arcade tomorrow." Haruki said. Ran snickered.

"You can go to the arcade tomorrow..."

"There is a doll shop around the block." Akane said looking at the brochure. Naoko smiled and nodded.

"And that leaves…" Shinichi looked at Conan.

"Conan, what do you wanna do?" Ran asked.

"I wanted to go to the museum…"

"We never went…" Shinichi said. He smirked. "I believe everything is around the area…so we can let all of you go on your own."

"Well, go on…go to bed." Ran said.

The kids nodded and went to their rooms which were all on the left side of the entrance. Shinichi and Ran's bedroom was on the opposite side.

They also headed in there.

Ran started to take off her clothes. Shinichi smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he held her close.

She looked up at him with a smile. "So, wanna make some memories now?" She asked.

He snickered, "Hai," he whispered. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

**Last Day In Rome**

"Thank you, for staying," The desk clerk said. Shinichi nodded. The desk clerk gave him a flirty smile and leaned over to hand him his credit card. "You're so frickin hot," she said.

He backed away slowly. "Th-thank you, uh, Bella," he looked at her name-tag.

Ran groaned and stormed out.

Shinichi sighed and ran after her.

"Ran!" He ran after her, while the kids dragged the luggage. She walked faster. "Ran! Please," he grabbed her wrist, like that one time. "Ran, why are you upset?"

"Because…you let her flirt with you!"

He sighed. "Ran, she means nothing to me, you're overreacting."

"I am not! Let's just catch our plane!" She continued to storm off into the car.

~End of this chapter…

In the next chapter it will skip to 8 years later…


	21. Time Well Spent

Chapter 21~!

Ok so the story will start to come together (possibly) in this chapter. Anyway, the story now takes place 8 years later…

Disclaimer: Nothing

**Time Well Spent **

It was early morning and it was Friday. That meant the weekend was coming up. The weekend meant teen parties. Since, Akane, Haruki and Naoko were all sixteen, Shinichi had to watch out.

He sat at the kitchen island, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

Ran sighed as she flipped the pancakes.

"What's wrong, dear?" Shinichi asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe our kids are growing up. I feel really old."

Shinichi snickered. "We're barely there, Ran. You're only as old as you feel."

She turned to him and grinned. "Coming from the man who found a tiny silver hair this morning,"

He looked up. "That was from stress."

She laughed and turned back to the stove. "Right,"

"Good morning, mom and dad." Akane said in a cheerful mood. Shinichi snickered.

"No, Akane, you're not going to that party."

Akane turned to him. "Come on dad, all the popular kids are gonna be there. If I don't show up…"

"I don't care. You're not going and that's final."

She sighed and sat down.

Haruki entered the room and sat down. He was pretty quiet.

"Something wrong, Haru?" Ran asked as she set a pancake onto his plate.

He looked up. "No, nothing's wrong…I'm just tired."

Conan and Naoko walked in. "And the rest of the family," Shinichi said. He snickered. "Good morning,"

"Good morning, dad." Naoko said climbing into the chair.

Haruki looked at Shinichi and grinned. "Dad, you said that once Akane, Naoko and I are sixteen, you'd buy us a car…and we turned sixteen six weeks ago."

Shinichi snickered. "Alright, can you all decide on a car?"

"What!" Akane shouted. She looked at Shinichi. "Conan didn't have to share his car! We're rich,"

"I'm rich." Shinichi said.

"What ever, you have more than enough to buy us each a car."

"Not until you have your license."

"But dad,"

"Enough,"

Akane sighed, giving up. She didn't want to argue.

Ran looked at the clock, "Alright time to get ready for school."

They all stood up and grabbed what they needed.

Ran came out and kissed him. He smiled. "Be safe, ok?"

Shinichi turned to Conan, "Oi, can you bring them to school today?"

"But dad, I have to look into some schools today,"

Shinichi chuckled. "Oh come on. You can pick up college applications to good schools there, besides you're going to bring Sakura to school, aren't you?" Shinichi shuttered at the thought of Conan dating Sonoko's daughter.

Conan sighed. "Fine," He turned to his siblings. "Get in the car. All get in the back," He shut the door as he left the house.

Shinichi sighed and kissed Ran. "Well, I'm off to work."

She waved to him as he left. She shut the door and decided to do some cleaning.

**Teitan High School **

"Akane!" She turned around to see Kichiro Hattori running towards her.

"What is it?" She asked as she opened her locker.

"Are you going to that party tonight?" He asked. She laughed.

"My dad almost gave me a lecture this morning. I'll find a way to that party." She leaned to kiss him.

"I'll see you around then," Kichiro said. Akane smiled and waved to him.

"I see that look in your face." Kasumi said walking up to Akane.

She turned. "What?" She shut her locker with a smile.

"How are you going to that party tonight?"

"I don't know, dad might let me go if I trick him."

"But your dad might see right through it, afterall he is a detective."

"Are you going to the party?" Akane asked to Kasumi.

She shook her head. "No, my mom's taking me clothes shopping tonight."

"Hm, well have fun then." Akane walked off.

Haruki stepped by Kasumi. She turned to him. "Haru, are you going to that big party tonight?"

Haruki shrugged and continued to walk.

"Is everyone going to that party!'

Naoko walked over to Kasumi. "No, I'm not. Daddy said no."

"Well, then maybe you can go shopping with my mom and I."

"I'd like that." Naoko smiled.

**Metropolitan Police Department **

"Kudo, how's it going?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi looked up. "It's alright. Akane has been bugging me about a party that's happening tonight and Naoko, well she keeps wearing limited clothing. I'm gonna have to start watching after her more and more."

"Kichiro brought the party up too, we're not letting him go either…he says there will be chaperones but…I doubt it."

Shinichi nodded. "Heh, it would be funny to stop by and break up the party."

Heiji laughed, "We should go on patrol tonight." Shinichi nodded.

"Hai,"

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence…After school **

"It's the weekend!" Haruki shouted as he entered the house.

Ran laughed. "Don't get too excited, Haru. You all have to do your homework still."

The three kids headed off into the kitchen to do it. Ran was so surprised they did it.

Shinichi then came home. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh yeah, you're parents are coming over for dinner," she said.

"Alright, what are we having?"

"I was thinking of ordering pizza."

"Ok, yeah, we can do that. You need a break from the kitchen anyway. Do we have paper plates and cups?"

"Hai, I went shopping today,"

He leaned down and kissed her. After he pulled away he smiled. "I'm gonna go change out of these clothes now."

He headed upstairs.

Ran stepped into the kitchen and saw all the kids doing their homework.

"So, how was school?" She asked.

"It was fine…same as usual. Nothing changes, mom." Haruki said as he completed his math.

Conan stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the juice from the fridge.

Ran turned to him. "Did you apply to any schools?"

"Hai, mom, I applied to ten."

"Ten? That's great…what kind of schools?"

He paused. "Um…just regular universities…Tokyo Medical…and other science and technology schools,"

Ran smiled at him. "I'm glad you kids are taking after something other than the law enforcement…"

Conan smiled and nodded. He turned and left the room.

Haruki sighed and put everything back into his bag. He pulled out his iPod and 3DS. He headed to the den.

"Hey, Haru." Shinichi said. Haruki ignored him due to the music being so loud. "Ok,"

Shinichi walked into the kitchen. "Hi, dad." Naoko said. Shinichi smiled.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Same as everyday we learn stuff." Naoko said with a smile.

"Hm, ok…" Shinichi said. He looked at Akane. "How about you, how was school, Akane?"

"Fine." She answered, simply. The two girls stood up and headed upstairs to their rooms.

**Two Hours Later**

"Hello, everyone!" Yukiko shouted as she entered the house with Yusaku right behind her.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Akane shouted running to hug them.

"Akane, how are you dear?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm doing great, still a straight "A+" student," she answered.

"Good for you. You keep up those grades and you will get into a really good university." Yusaku said. Akane smiled and skipped into the den. Shinichi stepped out. "Your kids are overachievers."

"Hai, we try." Shinichi said with a smirk.

"So, how's Conan?" Yukiko asked.

"He's doing great. He's been finding colleges and universities all week. He just applied to ten of them today."

"Really?" She asked turning to Conan who was sitting in the chair reading a book.

"The pizza will be here any minute." Ran said. Shinichi shrugged her off.

"I'll get it when it gets here." He told her. She sighed and sat on the couch.

Yukiko and Yusaku sat down on the couch.

The pizza arrived and they all ate.

"The other night when we went out…can you believe that the waiter didn't ask for my ID?" Yukiko asked.

Shinichi snickered. "Hai, I can believe it."

Yukiko slightly nudged him. "Shin-chan, that wasn't nice."

"Sorry mom, but face it, you're getting old."

"I am not!" Yusaku then snickered. She turned to him. "What's so funny? You're the one with the gray hair!"

Shinichi lifted and eye brow. He looked at her hair and face. Curse his keen eye for noticing small detail that someone would have to take the time to find. "Mom, you have a few strands of gray too." He snickered. "You also have small wrinkles."

"I do not!"

"You do grandma!" Haruki shouted with laughter. She glared at everyone laughing.

"Wait until you get old." She told them.

"Shinichi found a silver strand of hair this morning," Ran said, also laughing. He turned to her.

"Oi, how are we so sure it came from me? It could have come from you!" She looked at him with anger. "Oh! It's only funny when it's happening to someone else." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sorry, Ran. I love you."

She smirked and kissed him back. "I love you too."

The phone started ringing. Shinichi got up to answer it.

"Naoko, the phone's for you!"

Naoko got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Naoko, its Kasumi. Do you want to spend the night?"

"Let me ask, hold on." She walked into the den. "Dad, can I spend the night at Kasumi's tonight?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Hai,"

"Thank you!" She hugged him and ran back to the phone. "Dad said yes!"

"Ok, how are you getting here?"

"How am I getting there?" She asked.

"I suppose I can drive you over there. Sakura and I are going to the movies." Conan said. He looked down at his watch. "About another hour we can leave."

"Thank you, Conan." Naoko said. He nodded.

**Later (At 11:00PM) **

Akane was careful and shut her door quietly. She turned to head down the stairs. She was startled as she saw Haruki.

He looked up. "What are you doing?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I can ask you the same." She crossed her arms.

He smirked. "Daddy's little princess…is sneaking out?" He asked.

She groaned. "Well, what are you doing?"

He looked down. "I'm going to that party."

She smirked. "So you had the same thought?"

"I'm your twin, of course I did." They had their shoes on and they headed outside, the back way.

**Teen Party**

The house was filled with a bunch of high school students off all classes.

The house was like a mansion therefore there was a lot of space and several teens headed upstairs to do what ever.

It was getting out of control.

"Come on, Kichiro!" Akane shouted grabbing his wrist and taking him upstairs.

Haruki watched the two. "Haru? What's wrong?" Shouta asked. He looked at him.

"My sister and Hattori just went upstairs."

"Hey! Watch what I can do." Shouta said, ignoring him. Haruki sighed and watched him perform his magic trick. "Dad taught me how to do this."

"What are you trying to do?"

Shouta looked at him, "Trying to make the cup turn into a bouquet of flowers."

"Kuroba! What did you do to the cake!"

Haruki and Shouta turned to the screaming boy.

"Oi, Ariade, what happened to you?" Haruki laughed.

"It's not funny! It exploded all over my mom's white carpet!"

"Sorry, Araide, I will fix the problem." Shouta said. He grabbed a blanket.

"Not the-," The boy covered his eyes. "My parents are gonna kill me," he said. Haruki snickered.

**Upstairs…**

"I've never done this before." Kichiro said. Akane looked at him and blushed.

"Neither have I."

"We don't have to do anything…we can just skip out." Kichiro said.

Akane shook her head and kissed him. "No, I want to…it's just I heard it hurts for the first time."

"We can stop anytime…right?" Kichiro asked. Akane nodded.

**Downstairs (at the party) **

"What! What happened to the stain?" Karou Araide asked. Shouta shrugged. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets!"

Haruki shrugged off and walked over to another bunch of teens and started to dance with them.

Before they knew it…it was almost 2AM.

**Outside…**

Shinichi and Heiji decided to do some patrolling and drove by the house. Of course, if they looked out the window, they would just assume it was someone passing by because they weren't driving in police car.

"Is that alcohol?" Heiji asked. Shinichi turned to him and nodded.

"Looks like it," he said. They continued to watch.

"Um, Kudo, look." Heiji pointed into the window. Shinichi's eyes widened.

"Haruki!" He shook his head.

"Damn it…Kichiro's there too!"

Shinichi then saw Akane. "They are grounded." Heiji nodded.

"I don't see Naoko or Kasumi in there," he said. He turned to Shinichi. "Do we break up the party?"

"Hm, we can go in there and embarrass them…or we can just wait until they get home and surprise them. They think we're sleeping." Shinichi grabbed his phone and took pictures for evidence when they deny. Heiji did the same.

"I'm calling Kazuha,"

Shinichi nodded. "I'll call Ran too."

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence**

"I can't believe they would sneak out like that." Ran said. Shinichi turned to her.

"I thought they were gonna do something to get to the party…but I thought they'd be a bit smarter than to sneak out. I thought they would trick us into letting them go."

They were waiting in the dark kitchen. There was no way the kids would risk entering or exiting the front or side door…because they weren't sliding doors.

A few minutes later…

"Haruki…be quiet." Akane whispered.

The two stepped into the kitchen and shut the door, not noticing their parents sitting at the kitchen island. The light above the stove, which was used to see in the dark if they were thirsty or what ever had blown.

"I can't see, turn on the light." Haruki whispered. Akane flicked the light and they jumped.

Shinichi and Ran weren't happy.

"Where were you just now?" Shinichi asked.

The two looked at each other. "Um…we were just out getting fresh air."

"In those outfits? And wearing that make-up?"

"Well we certainly didn't wanna wear our pajama's out there and get them all dirty." Haruki said.

Ran nodded. "Oh, ok." Of course Ran was joking but it fooled the kids.

"It's a good thing I can trust my kids. They won't misbehave or disobey their parents."

"Right…so good night." Haruki said. The two started walking towards the stairs.

"Hattori called me and said he saw you through the window. I told him it couldn't have been my kids because they were asleep in their beds." Shinichi said. Akane and Haruki looked down.

"Oh, Shinichi, maybe you should tell them about the undercover officer, that was there and how he has picture of everyone."

Shinichi nodded. "Oh yes. An officer, specializing in undercover work…was hiding in the closet getting pictures. He has everyone that was there. He's also taking them to jail into holding cells."

"It's just a good thing that you were here the whole time." Ran said.

Akane was about to open her mouth but Haruki stopped her. "Akane, they are trying to get us to claim we were there…which we weren't," he said. Shinichi and Ran sighed.

"I am tired so I am done. You two are grounded." Ran said. Shinichi nodded.

"Go upstairs to your rooms. You are not leaving this house again except for school."

The two nodded and headed upstairs.

Ran turned to Shinichi. "The lying came from you."

He sighed. They both headed upstairs to go to bed as well.

~End of Chapter

Ok, so I may also mention now that his is indeed the generation after Shinichi and Ran but it still focus's around Shinichi, especially after the next chapter.

Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	22. Sixteen and Pregnant

Chapter 22~!

Disclaimer: I own several characters…the ones that are not in the series~.

**Sixteen and Pregnant **

A few weeks passed by since that party.

Shinichi and Ran were sitting down in the den watching a movie when they were interrupted by Akane.

"Mom, dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked shyly. When Shinichi looked at her, she reminded him so much of Ran.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked. She sat down on the chair next to the couch.

She looked down trying to find away to say it. "I'm pregnant."

There was no response. Did she just say pregnant? They probably didn't hear her right.

"What?' Ran asked. She wasn't too thrilled about hearing her sixteen year old daughter say she was pregnant. Shinichi was in shock. 

"Daddy?" Akane asked to make sure he was alright. She couldn't tell if he was scared, angry or happy. He was just, shocked.

"Shinichi, say something," Ran said. He turned to her and then to Akane.

"That's funny, I thought I heard you say you were pregnant," he said. His tone implied that he heard something that didn't come out of her mouth.

"Yes, daddy, I did." The look of happiness disappeared. He looked at her in disappointment.

"How could you?" He asked standing up.

"Shinichi, SHINICHI! Calm down. Just calm down we can work this out."

"Daddy, and I'm keeping the baby…" Akane said looking down. Shinichi and Ran looked at her.

"You're sixteen!" Shinichi shouted. He sighed and sat back down on the couch. Calmly he added, "Who's the father?"

Akane looked down in shame. "It's Kichiro."

Shinichi and Ran looked at their daughter again, "Kichiro, as in Kichiro Hattori?"

Akane nodded.

"But Akane, he's fifteen."

"That doesn't mean anything. We're only a year a part."

"Yeah I know, but…does he know about this?" Ran asked. Akane nodded slowly.

"I figured I'd tell him first. He's telling his parents right now,"

**Hattori (Second Generation) Residence **

"What did you want Kichiro?" Kazuha asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Heiji pulled up a glass of juice as he sat down as well.

"Um…Akane is having a baby."

Heiji choked on his juice. "Akane? Do you mean Akane Kudo, _that_ Akane?" He asked.

Kichiro nodded. "And I'm the father,"

"You're what!" Kazuha and Heiji both shouted.

"I know it sounds insane but, I am. She took two pregnancy tests and they both read positive."

"Oh dear, I wonder how well they're going to take this situation," Kazuha said looking at Heiji.

He sighed and stood up, "I bet they're not taking it as lightly. I don't blame Kudo for wanting to go after Kichiro. Maybe it's best to keep quiet about this, or at least until one of them call or come over." Heiji said. Kazuha nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having sex?" Kazuha asked. Kichiro blushed.

"That's kind of personal, don't you think?" He asked.

Kazuha laughed, "Not when it's my son," she wrapped her arms around him.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to have a baby!" Shinichi shouted. Ran sighed and tried to calm him down.

"Shinichi, calm down please. Don't upset her." She grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" He shouted at her. He was getting more and more frustrated.

"You're acting like my father when you get me pregnant!"

"Don't say that! I am nothing like him." He looked at his daughter again. "Having a baby this young will ruin your life forever."

Ran turned to him, "Shinichi, stop, we got pregnant at a young age too,"

"Yeah, at seventeen!" He started to laugh hysterically. "And look where it got us,"

Ran turned to Akane, "Could you go up to your room? You should get some sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow." Akane nodded and headed upstairs.

Ran looked at Shinichi in disbelief, "Just what are you saying? Are you saying that your life was _ruined_?" He didn't reply. She took that as a sign that he was implying just that. She stood up and was about to leave but Shinichi grabbed her wrist.

"Ran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that,"

"Really Shinichi? How did you mean to put it? Did having Conanruin _your_ life? Did marrying _me_ ruin _your_ life? What about having a family! Did _that_ ruin your _life_?"

He looked down, not saying another word. She sighed and stormed off. She turned to him before heading off the stairs, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" He leaned back into the couch and sighed.

It wasn't long until he fell asleep, on the couch and alone for the first time in a long time.

Eventually the morning came. Shinichi was probably the first one awake. It was about 7:00AM when he turned to the clock. He groaned and headed upstairs to change his clothes and possibly shower before he headed off to his parents to let them know of the situation.

He walked into their room; thankfully she hadn't locked the door. He sighed as he realized that he could've come into the room anytime last night.

He tried not to make too much noise. He didn't wanna hear it at all about what he said last night.

He quickly took a shower and got out of there before hell broke loose. He grabbed his keys off the table and headed out the door.

**Kudo (First Generation) Residence **

"Akane's pregnant?" Yukiko asked. Shinichi groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, she is." He looked up at his parents. "I told her that getting pregnant at that age will ruin her life,"

"But you had a baby pretty early too," Yukiko said. Yusaku nodded.

"We were seventeen, but Ran took the statement as if I was implying that my life was ruined," he looked down.

"Do you feel that way, Shinichi?" Yusaku asked.

"That's the thing, dad. I don't know. I honestly don't know. I love Ran and I love my kids. I really do." He looked down and sighed. "But, this was moving way too fast. I wasn't ready to settle down."

"Shin-chan, you should tell Ran about how you feel. Do you want to be married?"

He sighed and looked at her.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

It's been several hours. Shinichi pulled into the driveway and entered through the door.

"Where have you been!" Ran screamed at him. He sighed and shrugged her off.

"I was at my parent's house," he answered. He looked down and then back to her. "I think they deserved to know that they're gonna be great grandparents, don't you think?"

Ran sighed, "I guess," Akane came down stairs and froze when she saw her father. She ignored him as she walked out the door. "I'll be in the car in a minute, Akane!" Rachel shouted. Akane nodded and waited in the car.

"Where are the two of you going?" He asked.

"We're going to the doctors. She still needs to see if her pregnancy is true…and I think it is."

Shinichi sighed and looked down. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I have something I need to tell you…when you get home."

"Ok, we'll be back in another hour or so," Ran said, leaving with their daughter.

Shinichi sighed and watched as they left. He walked into the den and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV to watch the World Cup.

"Daddy!" He turned to his left to see Naoko come running in.

"What is it, Naoko?" He asked, turning back to the TV.

"There's this party tonight…"

"I don't think so," he responded without hearing the rest.

"But dad, you didn't let me finish,"

"The answer is no, Naoko, I don't want you going to a party right now. I just can't handle anything right now. Your sister is pregnant and I just don't need you going off and getting pregnant either,"

"Dad, I'm not like that. I won't have sex. I'm still a virgin."

"I don't care, Naoko! You're not going to a party and that's final!" He shouted. She stood up and headed back upstairs. Shinichi sighed and continued watching TV. _What the fuck is happening? _

**Doctor's Office**

Dr. Ariade looked at the monitor. "Well, your pregnancy test was right, you are indeed pregnant. It looks at least six to seven weeks. I will assume the approximate due date will be between late February and early March."

Ran sighed and looked down at her daughter, "Alright, is she healthy? Do we need to give her any special foods for it? She's only sixteen."

"Akane is perfectly healthy. Her body weight is normal so there hopefully won't be any miscarriages or premature labor. However, in some cases that can change. I recommend having a check-up twice a month. Please, come back if you have severe cramping or vomiting. If you start bleeding down there, take it as a sign of needing a doctor. Don't hesitate." He handed them an envelope with the sonogram.

"Ok," Akane said. She sat up and climbed off the chair.

"Come on Akane, let's go home." Ran said. She turned to Dr. Ariade, "Thank you." They stepped out and to the car.

Ran took out her cell phone and called Kazuha.

"Hello?"

"Kazuha, it's Ran. Has Kichiro spoken to you about the situation?"

"Yeah, we heard it last night. So, what's going on?"

Ran sighed, "Well, it's true. Akane is about seven weeks pregnant."

"Oh she is. What are we going to do?"

"Well, Shinichi was a little upset when he found out. I think we should all get together and talk. I'm in the hospital parking lot right now. I can pick up pizza and we can meet at our house. Cone over around five-thirty, is that ok?"

"Yeah, Heiji should get home soon. I guess we'll see you then, bye."

"Bye, Kazuha." They hung up. Ran turned to her daughter. "We're gonna talk about this at home. Our plans on how this is gonna turn out. We need to go pick up pizza right now. Tomorrow you and I are going shopping."

"Ok, mom."

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

He groaned and turned off the TV. He leaned back into the couch.

"Hey dad, I got accepted into five different universities!" He turned to his left to see Conan running in with excitement.

"Five? Added onto the ones you were already accepted in?" He asked his son. "Which universities are you accepted in?"

Conan sat down and picked them up one by one, "Tokyo University of Science, Tokyo Medical, Hachinohe Institute of Technology, Chiba Institute of Technology, Ehime University, Fukui University, Nakamura Gakuen University, Japan Advanced Institute of Science and Technology, Nara Medical University and Takaoka University."

"Very good. Did you try looking in on schools outside of Japan?"

"I considered it, but I don't think I wanna live across seas at the moment." Conan answered. Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah, I understand. So which college do you want to attend?" Shinichi asked.

"I want to do something with science so Tokyo University of Science is looking real good right now. But I also want to study in the medical field. So that would be with Tokyo Medical to Nara Medical and lastly I want to study science."

"Well you have a few weeks to make up your mind. I'd suggest going with what you strongly want to go with." Conan nodded.

Ran and Akane then came through the door. "We got pizza!" Ran shouted.

Haruki and Naoko then came down stairs.

"I got accepted into five more colleges, mom." Conan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jeez, and do you know which one you want to attend?"

"I still need to decide on that,"

Ran turned to Shinichi and sighed, "Shinichi, Akane is pregnant. Dr. Araide said she's about seven weeks."

Shinichi turned to Akane. She frowned and looked down. The look on her face implied that she was about to cry. Shinichi wrapped his arms around her. "Akane, I love you." She looked up at him and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, dad," she said softly. He rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry too. I should have taken it a bit more lightly than I did. I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"Oh yeah, the Hattori's should be here in another minute or so. We're gonna have a talk with them. To figure out what we're gonna do with this situation."

Shinichi nodded and sighed, "Alright."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Haruki shouted as he ran off.

"Damn it Haruki! You don't need to scream!" Ran shouted at her son.

"It's no use to talk to him. His headphones are in his ears, meaning he can't hear a thing," Conan said.

Ran turned to him, "You, Haru and Naoko need to go upstairs. This matter has nothing to do with you. Go on, go!" Ran said. Conan sighed and grabbed a slice of pizza and headed upstairs along with Naoko.

"Heiji and Kazuha are here!" Haruki shouted. Shinichi sighed and walked out.

"Haruki, upstairs now!"

Haruki ignored his remark but made his way into the kitchen and then upstairs.

The adults and the teens sat at the kitchen table.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Kazuha asked. Kichiro and Akane sat next to each other.

"I think they should both get a job." Shinichi said. Akane turned to him.

"Dad!"

"Shinichi," Ran said in a warning tone.

"What? I think they should take responsibility in this and get a job to afford a family."

"Shinichi! We had support. And they should too." Shinichi didn't respond. He turned to Heiji.

"Fine, but we're only paying for half of the expenses. They should pay for the other half, seeing their son couldn't keep it in his pants!" He raised his voice.

Heiji stood up in defense, "Hey! Your daughter had a part in this too! She should have kept her legs crossed!" He shouted. Kazuha tried to calm Heiji down as Ran did the same with Shinichi.

"Hattori, why don't you know how to raise your kid?"

"Shinichi!" Rachel shouted at him. He turned to her with an angry look.

"Maybe you should start learning to take care of your daughter! She's gonna be a whore just like your wife!"

"What did you say!' Shinichi almost flew himself over the table to attack Heiji.

"Heiji, enough!" Kazuha shouted.

"Fuck you!" Shinichi shouted. He sighed with anger, "They're too young to have a baby!"

"Like I said your daughter is taking after her mother!" Heiji shouted back.

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my house!" Shinichi shouted. At this moment Akane was practically breaking down.

"Akane," Rachel said softly as she wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Heiji, come on. Let's go home." Kazuha said. Heiji stood up and stormed off. "I am sorry about this, Ran." Ran nodded and gestured her to leave before something else happened. Kazuha nodded and Kichiro and her left the house.

"Akane, why don't you go upstairs? I need to speak to your father, alone."

"Yes. Mom," she said and ran upstairs.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Ran shouted at her husband. He turned to her.

"What! He offended our daughter and you!"

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"I don't want her life to be ruined by having a baby so young!" he shouted. She looked at him with small tears forming.

"Are you saying that you regret having a family so young?"

He didn't respond. Everything was quiet for a minute. "Ran, the whole situation we were in 18 years ago…I lost a year of my own life. A year that I can't get back!" He shouted. He looked down and then into her eyes, "And it didn't help that we had Conan!"

"Yeah, that's real nice! Talking about your _son_ like that!"

What they didn't know what that the four kids were eavesdropping on their parents.

"You know damn well that I love him and our family. I love all of you!"

"Do you? Do you love us even though we started a family at seventeen? Even though we fucked up your life!" She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "You think it was so hard for you? I actually had to miss school! I couldn't attend because I was embarrassed to show up, pregnant. I didn't want rumors to start."

"Yeah but you didn't have a poisonous drug running through your body that almost killed you!"

"Yeah and not to mention you lied to me, Shinichi! You lied about who you were. All because you had to run off that night, you shrunk, returned back to your normal self, got shot and went into a coma. Did you know I thought about having an abortion?" She looked down.

Shinichi looked at her in shock. Did she really? Conan then stepped out, all fed up with this.

"You were going to abort me?" He asked. They both turned to him.

"Conan,"

"Did you want me at all?" He asked.

"Of course, I was just frustrated and upset and I wasn't thinking at all. I didn't go through with it obviously. I love you so much. And if your father never woke up, I would have you to love. But I wouldn't have Akane and Haruki and I love you all so much, even Naoko even though she isn't biologically mine."

"But you thought about terminating Conan. Was it because you were mad at me? What would you have done if you went through with it and then I woke up, bitch?"

"Fuck you. You're an asshole. You don't love me."

"I married you," he said. She looked at him with anger.

"You don't even love us. You just said you regret having a family."

"I regret running off at Tropical Land that day," he looked down. "I love you. That's why I married you."

"Why, when I ruined your life with a baby. Why'd you marry me, really?"

He looked down, "The truth? You want the full truth?" She nodded and folded her arms. "I married you because you were pregnant. It seemed like the right thing to do."

"So you only married me because I was pregnant. My parents were right about you. Falling in love with a detective only breaks your heart,"

"I'm done with this!" He started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ran asked.

"I'm going out."

"Go on! Leave your family!"

He looked at her, "Ran, I fucking love you. I will return I promise. Right now, I need time to think. That's all. I promise, I will come back."

He grabbed his keys and left the house. Ran punched the wall and started to cry.

~End of chapter

Ok, so there is something else I should say about the story. Yes it's like a drama. I wrote this part and the next chapter before the rest. ( I wrote it in thought of what would happen if these situations happened and how Shinichi and Ran would react…especially to the pregnancy…and I did think of worse like with suicide of Conan…but I took that part out and didn't have that)

Sorry if this is boring to you…it was just an idea that popped into my head. Just like any other fanfiction out there…

Next chapter coming soon…


	23. At Fault

Chapter 23~!

Disclaimer: I own various characters…again not originally from the series.

(AN: Ok, so this is eight months later…it's the way I wrote it, plus I couldn't think of any situation that would take our minds off the drama…sorry!)

**At Fault **

Akane had been sitting on the couch for a few hours. She was now eight months pregnant and was basically at full size. Ran was out getting groceries and her brothers were learning things. Akane was still attending school, but this specific day she wanted to stay home because she wasn't feeling very well.

She was watching a movie on TV until something happened. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned in pain and ignored it. It's a shame that she was stubborn like her mother. After a few minutes the pain was gone and she continued watching the movie.

Shinichi entered through the door. Before he set his keys into the bowl he turned to Akane.

He noticed she seemed to be in pain, "Akane? Are you alright?" He asked. She turned to him and wailed in pain. He ran to her. "Akane, what's wrong? Shit, I think-,"

"Dad, I'm fine now. Really, I am," she stated. She was trying to hide the pain.

Shinichi turned off the TV. "Nope, you're going into labor. Look, your water broke. Come on. You're as stubborn as your mother." He dragged her out to the car.

"I am not like-Ooh it hurts!" She screamed. Shinichi started the car. He took out his phone and dialed Ran's cell.

"What is it?" She asked on the other line. She was just finishing putting everything in the car.

"Meet us at the hospital, Liz went into labor." Shinichi explained.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll call Kazuha and let them know,"

"I'll see you there, love you. Bye." He clicked it off. He turned to his daughter. "Don't talk on your cell phone while driving, ok?"

"I'm not stupid, dad."

**At the hospital **

Shinichi was waiting in the lobby for everyone to arrive. Ran was in the room with Akane, comforting her through the contractions.

"Did we miss it? Did she give birth yet, dad?" Conan asked as he Naoko, and Haruki walked into the lobby.

"No, she's still in the room. You can go see her if you want." Shinichi said looking at his eldest child. It wouldn't be long until was off to college. The four stepped into the room to see Akane. "How's she doing?"

Ran looked over at him and smiled, "Dr. Ariade said that her contractions are twenty minutes apart. It's still gonna be awhile."

"When will this end!' Akane screamed as she leaned back in the bed.

"You can be in labor for days," the nurse said. She laughed, "But I don't think you will. The little baby wants out."

**In the Lobby **

"Could you please tell us where Akane Kudo is?" Heiji asked the front desk.

She looked at the computer screen to find the information, "I'm not allowed to give out a patient's whereabouts unless they're on the visitors list, what's your name?"

"Heiji Hattori."

"I just need to see some kind of ID," Heiji handed her his license. She looked at it. "Ok, she is in room 202,"

They family of four made their way to see Akane.

**Room 202**

"Hey, Akane. How are you feeling?" Kichiro asked. Akane turned to him.

"Fine, I think." She had a smile among her face. The nurse came in to check on Akane's status.

"Hang in there. When your next contraction comes, we're gonna push on it, ok?" She informed. Akane slowly nodded and looked at her parents.

"You're almost there," Ran said. Akane smiled and then looked at her father.

"Dad,"

He walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you,"

"I love you too dad."

Ran looked at Shinichi and smiled. She kissed him, "I'm proud of you, for being more supportive than my father was."

He kissed her back, "Thank you dear."

"Who's gonna be in the room with her when she gives birth?"

Shinichi turned to face Kichiro and then back to Ran. "Maybe we should let the two of them do it themselves." Ran smile and kissed him again.

Kichiro walked over to Shinichi and thanked him for not killing him. Shinichi put a hand on Kichiro's shoulder. "You're going to take responsibility now, for you, my daughter and your twins,"

"Yes sir."

Everyone exited the room, leaving Akane and Kichiro in there alone together.

**The Lobby**

They all sat down and waited.

Shinichi kept looking at his watch. Any moment now he would be a grandfather. He didn't like the idea, but what could you do? Everything already has been done.

He looked at Conan. He remembered eighteen years ago, he held Conan for the first time. Although he missed the birth, he was grateful that he got to meet Conan.

He then looked over at Haruki; sixteen years ago he was born with his twin sister, Akane. He remembered rushing in at 11:00PM. 50 minutes later she birthed a girl, they called her Akane. A few minutes later, Haruki was born.

He shook his head to clear it before he started crying at the remembering of his daughter.

"It's been about twenty minutes now. I wonder if anything happened yet," Ran said. Shinichi turned to her and hugged her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you ready to be a grandfather?"

"No, but I guess we can work becoming grandparents together. My parents told me that this is kind of how they felt when they became grandparents. We were young and they were decently young. Heh,"

"Well my parents weren't thrilled about you and I either and they definitely weren't thrilled about becoming great grandparents."

They turned to Heiji and Kazuha.

"How are you holding up?" Ran asked. Kazuha and Heiji looked up.

"It's something we can get through with patience and time." Kazuha said. Heiji nodded and leaned back into the chair.

Shinichi and Ran sat down in the chairs and waited. It seemed like they were waiting forever. Every time the second hand moved, it seemed like it moved slower, time was slowing down.

They watched as nurses and doctors entered through the hallway doors.

Eventually time caught up and a nurse from Akane's room came out.

She walked over to the family. "You're the parents of Akane and Kichiro right?" she asked. The four nodded and looked up.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Heiji asked. The nurse looked down.

"Did something happen to Akane or the babies?" Shinichi asked in concern.

"Akane is fine, but…the babies didn't make it." They all put their heads down. "They are in room 273, Akane is asleep though," the nurse said.

"What happened?" Shinichi asked. The nurse looked at him.

"We don't know what could have caused this. About 47% of deaths occurring around babies are unknown. Akane is perfectly healthy, the babies were premature, but we don't think that was the cause seeing that 42% of babies are born prematurely by 2 or 3 weeks, I'm sorry," she said as she walked away.

"Oh my god, poor Akane and Kichiro," Ran said. Kazuha and Ran began to stand up and were about go to the room.

"I think it's best for them to be alone for a few minutes. Just give them alone time." Shinichi said.

Just then Yusaku and Yukiko entered the room with Kogoro and Eri, waiting to greet their great grandchildren with a teddy bear and card.

"Well, where are they? Were they born yet?" Yukiko asked.

The four looked down.

"They didn't make it." Shinichi said.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Eri said.

"Do they know what happened?" Yukiko asked.

"No," Shinichi answered. He then looked to see Agasa and Haibara walk in. Haibara was now 25 years old.

"So, where are they?" Agasa asked.

"Doc, they didn't make it. Neither of them. Akane is fine but, the twins died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shinichi."

"Me too, Kudo," Haibara said. She looked at him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. Shinichi nodded and followed her out.

**Outside**

"What is it?"

"It's about that poison."

"What about it?" He was wondering why she brought it up.

"You do realize that the poison never left your body, right?" She stated.

"What?"

"The poison is till running through your blood. The antidote was only made to stop what it was doing to you. You are immune to the poison however, that doesn't stop it from flowing through your blood."

"What's your point?"

"Well, if they don't know how the twins died, then it could be linked."

Shinichi looked down, "Are you saying it's _my_ fault that the twins died?" He asked.

"N-no. Kudo, it is _not_ your fault. No matter what you think it's _not your_ fault! _Anyone _could have swallowed the poison that day, if they were eavesdropping. _Anyone_ could have consumed that poison and _anyone_ could have had a baby with the poison. It's not _your_ fault!"

"It is my fault. We don't like talking about this, but," he sighed and looked at Ai "Conan was a twin."

She looked at him in shock, "What?"

"He was a twin but the twin died. The twin died in the womb. You warned me that it could happen and it did happen, to his twin. Akane and Haruki were triplets but the third died. Again, it was because of me. I killed them. I poisoned my kids."

"Kudo, just don't mention this, they'll think you're insane."

"But if this is gonna happen, I have to let them know that their chance of having a baby that is alive will be a low one."

"Kudo calm down. That may not be the case. It may have been something else."

"I don't know. What if Naoko was a twin, too? Huh? If she was a twin, would it be safe to say that I killed the twins?"

Ai looked down. He wouldn't give up. "Yeah, I guess. But don't go blaming yourself for that." She walked back into the hospital. He followed soon after.

**Room 273 **

"How could this happen?" Akane asked quietly. Ran rubbed her daughters back and hugged her tight.

"These things happen. They just happen. You did nothing wrong," Ran said softly.

Shinichi sat in the chair in silence. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was too concerned about his conversation with Ai. _If Naoko was a twin…then it's my fault. Everything is my fault. It always falls back with me. Ran getting pregnant, Being friends with Hattori so the kids met each other, causing everyone to be in danger by the Organization. Damn it! _

"I don't know what to do," Kichiro said. Kazuha hugged him.

"It's hard to deal with this right now, but it'll get better, I promise. It'll take time and patience but it will be better,"

"How do you know that?"

"When my mom died, I thought I would never get over it. I miss her everyday and wish you could have met her. I would be in pieces if it weren't for you and your sister."

"Thanks mom, for trying to cheer me up."

"It's gonna be hard, but you'll survive." Heiji said.

Shinichi walked over to Akane and hugged her, "I love you, Akane. You'll get through this," he said. He turned to Ran.

"I need to get out of this room, I'm gonna take a walk, ok?" He told her.

She nodded and watched him leave.

**The Hallway **

He stepped out into the hall. He pulled out his cell phone called Naoko's grandma.

"Hello?"

"Rin, it's me, Shinichi,"

"Oh, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Not so well actually,"

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now…I wanted to ask you something,"

"What is it?"

"Was Naoko a twin?"

There was silence. "Why would you want to know?"

"I was just curious,"

She sighed, "Yes but the twin died early in the pregnancy."

"Ok, thanks. That's all I wanted to know,"

"But why did-," he clicked off.

Ai walked up behind him, "And, what was the answer?"

He turned around, "She was a twin. The twin died early in the pregnancy. It's my fault."

"Kudo, even if it was the poison that killed them, it is not your fault,"

"It is Haibara! It doesn't matter how you look at it! It's all my fault; I caused all of this to happen. I had to run off like an idiot and stick my head where it doesn't belong," He turned to face the wall and punched it, "Damn it! Sometimes I regret that day at Tropical Land, I just don't want to remember it at all! It is a bad memory!"

"Kudo, Kudo! Listen to me; it's a bad memory only on that day, right? What about all the memories up until now? They were good. You and Ran got closer; you had a family-,"

He cut her off, "Yeah, and looked where it got us. We had a family at a young age, Haibara. I wasn't ready to become a father at the age of seventeen! I wasn't even ready to be married, I didn't want to get married so young, especially after I took down the organization and woke up from my coma. I lost a year of my life because of this stupid drug. I can't get that life back. I never could! Why? Because I had a family before I was even legal to drink,"

"Kudo,"

"All of this is my fault," he set his hands palm facing flat on the wall.

"Kudo, what are you doing?" Ai asked in concern as his head went back and then forward, smashing into the brick wall. "Kudo! God damn it! Someone help!" She tried to stop him from doing it again. Heiji, Kazuha and Ran all came out of the room to see what was happening.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kudo!" Heiji shouted. Shinichi turned to him with blood running down his face.

"This has nothing to do with you!" He shouted. He was about to bash his head into the wall again when Heiji grabbed him.

"Shinichi! Stop it!" Ran shouted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Heiji asked. Shinichi pushed him and bashed his head again before the nurses ran to tend to him.

Ran started crying at the sight of him trying to kill himself like that. Kazuha tried to comfort her by hugging her.

"Damn it what is wrong with you?" Heiji shouted at Shinichi.

"Mr. Kudo, why did you do that?" The nurse asked. Shinichi was now about to pass out. The nurse turned to everyone. "I'll be taking him into the ER,"

"Shit!" Then nurse shouted. She shook him so Shinichi would stay awake, "I know the pain is probably hurting you or you are numb, what ever you do, don't fall asleep!"

"What would happen if he falls asleep?" Heiji asked.

"He could fall into a coma."

"Damn," Heiji said.

Ai looked up at the nurse, "He already was in a coma eighteen years ago,"

"If he falls into another one, he may not wake back up. Patients who have woken up from a previous coma and fell into another one years later, ended up dying and we can't risk it,"

The nurses and doctors took his away on the gurney.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Ran asked, crying.

"He blames himself for everything," Ai answered.

"For the death of Akane's twins?" Ai nodded.

"And the death of Conan's twin, Haruki and Akane's triplet and Naoko's twin,"

"How did you know about their other siblings? And how do you know that Naoko is twin? Most importantly why does he blame himself?" Ran asked.

"It's because of the poison that is running in his body,"

"Are you talking about the drug that shrunk him? Could that have been the reason?" Ran asked.

Ai nodded, "It's a possibility and he blames himself. But no matter how you look at it…it was an accident for the deaths and no ones fault."

"Oh my god," Ran said. She cried as she walked back into the room.

**Room 273 **

Akane looked up at her mother, "Mom, what's wrong?" She saw the look on her mother's face.

"It's your father; he's in the ER,"

"Dad's in the Er? Why?" Akane asked.

"He's an idiot. He blames himself for the twins and he bashed his head into the wall twice,"

Akane looked down. "Why would he think that?"

"He's just an idiot. Don't worry about it now. You're tired. You had a long day. Why don't you get some rest?" Akane nodded and tried to get some sleep as everyone left.

**The Lobby **

Ran, Heiji and Kazuha stepped into the lobby.

"How is she holding up?" Eri asked.

"Not, too bad. She's very upset but she'll get through. Same with Kichiro." Ran said.

"Where's Shinichi?" Yukiko asked. Ran looked down.

"He was rushed into surgery," Ran said.

"Why is dad in the ER?" Conan asked.

She sighed and looked at her son, "He bashed his head into the wall."

"Oh my god," Haruki said.

"Why would he do that?" Yusaku asked. Ran turned to him.

"He blames himself for everything that has happened, up until now,"

"But why?" Yukiko asked. Ai looked at the Kudo's.

"Because of the APTX, that's why,"

"The what?" Conan asked.

"N-nothing, Conan." Ran said. She didn't want the kids to know about eighteen years ago. She sighed, "If your father goes into a coma…he may never wake up."

"Why would he do that?" Conan asked. Ran sighed and shook her head.

"Your father blames himself for this. I honestly don't know why he would do something so stupid!"

"We're all going through mourning right now. He was probably just trying to cope with it. It was stupid of him to do it, but that was probably his way of coping with it." Yukiko said.

What could they do? What happened has happened and can no longer be prevented. All they can do is pray that everything gets better.

Hours passed and no sign of Kichiro or nurses coming out to inform them about Akane, which could mean Akane, was fine and just asleep. On the other hand, the nurses and doctor who were taking care of Shinichi kept walking in and out.

A doctor walked over to the family.

"Are you Shinichi Kudo's relatives?"

"Is he ok? I'm his wife." Ran answered. The doctor looked into her eyes.

"Your husband is recovering in room 379. He is awake. He refuses to answer questions about anything though. You may see him."

"Thank you, doctor." Ran said. She stepped back over to the huge family. "Shinichi is fine, he is in room 379. We can go see him now. The doctor said he won't answer any questions,"

Yukiko groaned. She knew how stubborn he can be. They all walked towards the room. It was in a perfect location; Akane was right down the hall.

**Room 379 **

Shinichi was staring out the window and turned to his right as the door opened.

Ran stormed in with the rest of the family.

"What were you thinking?" Ran asked. He turned away, ignoring her. "Shinichi! Answer me right now!"

"It's my fault. I killed all the babies."

They looked at him. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault! What ever it was, it juts happened!" Ran shouted.

Shinichi slowly turned to her with a tear in his eye. He has never cried before. That was the first time that anyone had seen him cry. The last time he cried must have been when he was a baby.

"It is Ran. I caused the death of five babies. _FIVE_."

"It's not your fault. Even if the poison is running through your blood still, do not do this to yourself. Do not, it's not worth it. You have a family that needs you, I need you."

He looked down. He felt like an asshole. The way he thought it would be easy to leave Earth and go to where ever the spirits go after death. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry. He was actually crying.

"I just don't know what to do! I didn't want her to have a baby at this age. I wasn't ready. I wasn't even ready to have my own family so early. I lied to myself and hurt everyone just to keep in love. I tried so hard not to breakdown." He looked up at Ran. "I'm so sorry and I love you…but I can't handle things like this right now."

"Shinichi, I know. I really don't wanna get into that fight again, Shinichi do you think I was ready?" She sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, "I wasn't Shinichi. I told you, it wasn't easy for me. But I was happy, I had Conan there to keep me company…both of them," Shinichi smirked, knowing she was talking about their son and his former self.

"Even though Conan was unexpected, he was our bundle of joy." He looked at his son.

Conan looked down and smiled.

"See, you love our kids. They love you. Why would you think leaving them would have been the better choice? They need you in their life."

Shinichi leaned up to kiss Ran. "Thank you, Ran, how is Akane holding up?" He asked.

"She's fine, just a bit tired right now. It's almost midnight. It's been such a long day. I think we should go home and get some rest. We will be back as soon as possible." Ran kissed him before they left.

~End of Chapter

Thanks for reading. I hope you see what I was trying to do with the story and the purpose of Naoko! ( I needed a way to make it work )

Next Chapter Soon…


	24. Holding On

Chapter 24~!

Disclaimer: ….

**Holding On **

Two days later…

Everyone was in the kitchen except for Akane. It has been two days since Shinichi and Akane have been discharged from the hospital.

Haruki sighed as he entered the room. Ran turned to him.

"Any luck?"

Haruki shook his head. "She said she wasn't hungry."

Ran sighed. "Could you please bring this up to her?" Haruki nodded and grabbed the plate.

Shinichi was staring at his plate. Ran was worried about just as much as her daughter. Neither has been speaking at all, with the exception of Akane talking through to Haruki. Shinichi hasn't said a single word.

"Shinichi, please say something." Ran said. He didn't even look up.

"Mom, the doctor's said that he may be mentally unstable from now on. You have to be patient. And you don't want to upset him."

She sighed and started to eat. Haruki came back down the stairs.

"She refused to open her door, so I set the food in front of the door." he sat down and started eating.

It was really awkward for everyone. The routine was the same since they all came back. Shinichi could was diagnosed with depression, the doctors said. So he had medicine to help cope with it…but he refused to take it. It was kind of hard for him to trust people and not to mention, he didn't declare himself as depressed and refused to call it "depression."

Akane could have very well depressed too.

"I'm gonna go see if Akane ate." Ran said. She started walking up the stairs.

Conan turned to his father, "Dad, are you ok?" He asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Hai,"

"Thank you, for responding." Conan said. Ran stepped downstairs.

"Well, she spoke to me…she said she wasn't hungry at all." She put the plate in the fridge. She turned to Shinichi. "Shinichi, will you please say something."

He looked up at her as she took his plate, "Ran I am fine."

She gave him a weak smile.

"Mom, Haru, Naoko and I can do the dishes." Conan said. Ran turned to them.

"Thank you," she said. Shinichi stood up and stepped outside. Ran followed him to make sure he didn't try anything stupid. "Shinichi,"

He turned to her and gave her a weakened smile. "I love you,"

"I love you too…I'm just worried about you. Inspector MeGuere called and told me to tell you to take a month off from work so it won't stress you out." They sat down on the patio couch and looked at the stars. "Akane won't be going to school for awhile either."

"Akane…how is she doing?" He asked.

She turned to him. Just less than a minute ago she explained. But she couldn't forget that he was mentally unstable. "She won't eat."

"I'm sorry…Ran for everything." She leaned against his shoulder and nodded.

"It's not your fault…for anything, ok? It just happened, that's all." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm tired." Shinichi said. She nodded.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

The two headed back inside to get some sleep.

A few days later…

Ran was once again making breakfast. It has been officially one week since Akane and Shinichi were home from the hospital.

Haruki came down the stairs and sighed. "She still won't come down."

Shinichi stood up. "Shinichi, where are you going?" Ran asked following him.

He made his way to Ran's door and knocked on it.

"I told you, I'm not hungry!" Akane screamed.

"It's your father,"

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Akane you have to eat something…" Shinichi said.

"I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat…you will die."

"I don't care." Akane said back.

Shinichi sighed. "If you don't eat…then I won't eat."

"Dad, don't starve yourself," Haruki said.

Shinichi looked at him. "I will unless Akane eats."

It was quiet and then she opened her door. She looked like a wreck, most likely from crying.

"Fine," she grabbed the toast off of the plate, offered by her mother. She chewed a little bite and swallowed; she even opened her mouth to show everyone. She put the rest back on the plate. "There, I ate."

Shinichi groaned. "Fine! If you wanna starve yourself, then go ahead! Just don't make me watch!" He shouted and stormed off.

Ran sighed. "Akane, please. Just come eat with us downstairs. It's not really good for you not eat and it's really not good for your father to be upset right now."

Ran walked off leaving the plate by the door. Haruki looked at Akane.

"Please, sis. Can you please eat? For me,"

She sighed and grabbed the plate as she shut the door.

**Downstairs **

Ran walked into the den to find Shinichi watching soccer. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Shinichi,"

He ignored her and continued to look ahead.

Ran sighed. She didn't know what to do. "I think…Akane should see a counselor and I think you should too. Starving yourself isn't gonna solve anything…and I can't tell if you were just saying that to get her to eat or if you're really gonna do it." She put her hands over her face and started crying.

Shinichi turned to her. "I'm not stupid."

She looked up and wiped some of her tears. "I know it's just…your state right now. I just don't know what to do."

He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "I won't leave you…"

"Would you see a counselor?" She asked.

"I don't need a counselor," he said in denial.

"You do, Shinichi. You and Akane both."

She stood up and walked out of the den, leaving Shinichi there.

She grabbed the phone and dialed several numbers.

There was a knock at the door and Conan ran to answer it.

Yukiko and Yusaku walked in. "I don't think now is a good time," Conan said.

They looked down at him. "Why not?" Yusaku asked.

"Well, Akane won't eat…and dad he's…mentally unstable and mom isn't sure what to do."

Yukiko stepped into the den followed by Yusaku.

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked sitting next to him on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to her.

"We're concerned about you, are you ok?" His mother asked. He shrugged. 

"I feel fine. I don't get why everyone is freaking out."

Ran entered the den. "I made two appointments, one for Akane which is at 9AM tomorrow and Shinichi, yours is at 2PM tomorrow." She sat down.

Shinichi turned to her. "I don't need to see anyone, Ran."

"Shinichi, you do. The counselor will help you." She took out the bottle of pills and poured out one into her hand. "Shinichi, you have to take your medicine."

He shook his head and stood up. "No, I told you, I am not swallowing anything like that again!"

"Shin-chan, please. It'll help you." Yukiko said. Ran sighed.

"Please, Shinichi, do it for me." Shinichi sighed.

"I'm no insane."

"No one said you were, son." Yusaku said. Ran handed him the pill and a glass of water.

He took it and examined the pill. He sniffed it and then put it into his mouth.

"Thank you," Ran said, hugging him. She had tears coming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"I love you," he whispered. She looked up and smiled. They kissed and then pulled away.

A few weeks later…

Akane stepped down stairs and entered the kitchen. Ran was surprised. Akane has been eating, but only in her room and alone. This was first time they have seen her out of the room. She had taken a shower and changed her pajamas.

"Dad please don't starve yourself," she said. Shinichi turned to her.

He stood up and walked towards her. She looked at him. They really haven't talked to each other for in weeks. Hers and Haruki's seventeenth birthday was coming up in another week or so.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Akane, I love you."

She smiled and buried her face into his chest. "I love you too dad, I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be…it's not your fault. It happened and it's over with."

"Dad, I don't blame you at all. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It was too early for me to have a baby, that's all." They remained in a father-daughter embrace for several moments. He kissed her forehead be releasing her. They both sat down with the rest of the family.

Ran smiled and was thankful that things were getting better.

~End of chapter.

Yes, I did realize that this was a short chapter. But I didn't know what else to put in here. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing~!

Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	25. Romance In Paris

Chapter 25~!

Disclaimer: …

**Romance in Paris**

It has been a few months and everyone was nearly and almost sobered up. Akane went back to school and continued with her good grades. Shinichi had been solving cases and even got promoted.

"Say, everyone is off on vacation next week and we haven't really spent time out of the house in awhile, what you all say to a trip to Paris?" Shinichi asked. Ran gasped and smiled.

"Shinichi, that's a perfect idea!" She kissed him.

He looked down, "I was also thinking that the Hattori's can come with us as well."

"Hai, that'd be perfect." Ran smiled. "What made you decide this?"

"Well, I was at work looking through some files and I remembered all the fins times we had when the kids were younger, we traveled a lot. I'm sure you missed that, and who would ignore the chance to go to the most romantic city in the world?" Ran kissed him.

"When will we taking the trip?" Naoko asked.

Shinichi looked at her. "When ever the flight leaves, I will call the airport right now," He grabbed the phone and left the den.

"We're going to Paris!" they all cheered.

He entered back into the room, "I just ordered first class tickets for Friday's flight."

"Friday? Shinichi, that's tomorrow." Ran said. He smirked.

"Better get packing, flight is 1PM." They all looked at each other.

"What about the Hattori's did you call them?" Ran asked.

He smirked, "Ran, you think I would invite someone without telling them? I told him about it earlier at work."

They all rushed around to pack their bags.

"Naoko, you are not wearing any of that to Paris, especially with all the boys running around."

"But dad,"

"No buts, I don't know why you cut up your shirts and skirts to make them reveal your body. That's not the way I brought you up,"

She sighed and repacked with her unrevealing clothes.

"Happy?"

"Very," He turned and headed out of her room.

**Next Day **

"Is everyone ready?" Ran asked. They all nodded.

"Yes!" Akane shouted with excitement.

They all exited the house and headed towards the car.

**7 Hours Later **

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Naoko said as they exited the airport.

Ran looked at Shinichi and smiled. "Thank you for doing this,"

He leaned down and kissed her. "No problem."

"So, where's the hotel?" Heiji asked.

"We are staying at the Four Seasons Hotel."

Heiji looked at a map. "That's two blocks away."

They all started to walk and find the hotel.

They walked into the luxury hotel and checked in.

"Hattori, here is your key-card," Shinichi said handing it to him. He turned to Ran and the kids. "Ok, boys will stay in one room and the girls will stay in another."

Akane sighed.

"Akane, you know the rules of this trip." She nodded in obedience.

They all ran upstairs to see their rooms and get settled for the week they'll be there.

Shinichi and Ran entered their room. She smiled and then felt sick to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Shinichi asked looking at her. She ran to the bathroom. He walked in.

She looked up at him. "Hai, I'm fine." He cocked his head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, now should we sleep or tour the city at night?"

"Maybe we should sleep, we're all tired."

There was a knock on their door. Shinichi turned and walked towards the door. Conan looked up.

"What are we planning?"

"Well, your mother's tired….and so am I."

"We are all tired, but are we gonna get something to eat?"

Shinichi sighed. "If you want to eat, then go to the restaurant. It's free with the hotel…"

Conan nodded and turned to walk away. Shinichi shut the door and headed to bed with Ran.

She started to kiss him all over his face.

He snickered and pulled her off slightly. "What's with you?"

"I don't know…I feel…horny," she said softly. He smirked and then kissed her down her neck. He smirked against her skin and she could feel it.

**The Next Day **

Shinichi woke up due to vomiting sounds. He sat up.

Ran stepped out of the bathroom and groaned.

"Ran, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should see a doctor."

She nodded and grabbed a pamphlet to call the hotel doctor.

Naoko knocked at the door and Shinichi got up to answer it.

"Daddy, we're all going down the restaurant for breakfast, wanna come with us?" She asked.

"Go on, Shinichi, I'll catch up with you," Ran said. Shinichi walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, feel better." She nodded and watched him leave.

Minutes after everyone left, Ran headed down to the doctors office.

"Good morning," The doctor said. Ran nodded.

"Good morning," it was great that the doctor could understand her.

"You are Ran Kudo?" she nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Qui,"

"It's ok, I can speak Japanese and English and many other languages…I'm not even French…I am American."

Ran nodded slowly.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, my husband recommended that I visit a doctor. I have been getting sick for a few days now…I think I may know what the problem is…"

The doctor nodded. "Have you experienced any changes in appetite or any changes at all?"

She blushed, "Slightly, I am eating more…"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "When was your last cycle?"

She blushed again, "It was October 23rd,"

The doctor wrote it down and nodded. "Ran, I'm gonna give you an ultrasound," Ran nodded slowly.

A few minutes later…

The doctor looked at her. "Ok, well you are pregnant. That's the problem."

Ran sighed and nodded. The doctor cleaned everything off and allowed her to sit back up.

"Thank you," she said. The doctor nodded and handed her an envelope with the sonogram.

She walked out and back to the hotel room. She put the envelope into a pouch on the bag.

She then prepared herself to go eat breakfast. She was gonna keep this a secret until Shinichi and her were alone.

**At the Restaurant **

"I wanna see the Eiffel Tower," Akane said. Kichiro grinned and nodded. "The most romantic thing ever," she leaned against Kichiro's shoulder.

Shinichi sighed and ignored it. He then looked up to see Ran.

"Ran, how are you feeling?"

She smiled and sat down. "I'm fine; the doctor said it was just something small. It should pass."

He nodded and they continued eating.

After several hours everyone went off on their own.

Akane and Kichiro visited the Eiffel Tower to overlook Paris.

"This is beautiful," Akane said leaning over the rails. She has seen pictures but this was first time experiencing it.

Kichiro grinned and put his hand over hers. "You're more beautiful than the city."

She smiled and blushed. "Kichiro…quit it."

"No, I'm dead serious. You are beautiful. Why don't we go back to the hotel? We have two rooms to choose from." She paused and was silent. She then smiled and kissed him.

"Ok,"

**Across Town**

Ran looked angrily at Shinichi. "Shinichi, why did you eavesdrop?" He looked at her.

"Because, Ran, she's out daughter…and we don't need her to get pregnant again…this early." She leaned back.

"Shinichi, you are being ridiculous. They are not stupid. You brought her up right…she'll be fine. They're probably going back to watch a movie, while they have time to be alone."

"They why didn't they catch one at the theatre?"

She sighed. "And you say I am troublesome." He sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"You're right," he took out the little ear piece and turned if off.

After a few minutes the two got up. "I'm tired of walking around…I think we should head back to the hotel." Shinichi nodded and they headed out.

**At the Hotel **

"I suppose you and I can mess around a bit before getting ready for dinner," Shinichi said holding Ran tight. She giggled and kissed him. They walked down the hall way and passed by the room the girls shared.

"Shinichi," Ran said. Shinichi shushed her by holding his finger to his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!"

"Shinichi, they're not doing any-," she whispered.

The talking had stopped and it was silent. There was a scream and then some unpleasant noises that parents don't want to here.

"I'm killing them both."

"Shinichi!" She looked at him with anger. "_We're_ killing them." She told him. He took the spare key-card and slid it in.

Shinichi and Ran stormed in the room. Akane and Kichiro turned immediately and covered their bodies.

"Mom! Dad!"

Shinichi shook his head in disbelief. "How could you?" He asked. He threw a death glare at Kichiro. Not even Ran has seen that one before.

"Shinichi, no! Don't hurt him Shinichi." Ran begged. Within a second Conan and everyone else came running in.

"What's going on?" Haruki asked.

Shinichi growled. If Heiji and Kazuha never came, Kichiro would be ripped to shreds.

"Kudo, Kudo! Do not touch my son." Heiji said. Shinichi turned around and stormed out of the room. Ran turned to her daughter.

"Stay here, Akane," she said and turned to go after Shinichi. She exited the room. "Shinichi!"

She caught up with him as he made his way down the hall to the elevator.

"Shinichi! Please, where are you going?"

He sighed and turned to her. "I don't know…I need a drink or something."

"You can have a drink in the room…just please, don't…get drunk. You get really…possessive and aggressive when you're drunk."

"Ran, just let me go downstairs to the bar," he said. Conan stepped behind them.

"I can watch dad for you mom. I can make sure he won't drink too much." Ran looked down at him.

"Thank you, Conan. Please do that." Conan smiled and nodded.

Ran allowed the two to go…knowing something could go wrong. She sighed and walked back to the room.

"Kichiro, what the hell were you thinking?" Heiji asked. Kichiro looked up at his father.

"I don't know…I just-,"

Kazuha shook her head. "Kichiro there are no buts…you don't wanna piss anyone's father off."

Ran stepped in and looked at Akane. "You are in bug trouble, Akane."

Akane looked down without another word.

Heiji sighed. "Get dressed and go into the other room…now." Kichiro nodded and got dressed without a word. Kazuha turned to Ran.

"Sorry about this, Ran."

Ran shook her head. "Don't be. Things will work themselves out. Right now, maybe we all need to sleep." She nodded.

Heiji turned to Kazuha, "We can order room service, right?" Kazuha sighed and nodded. The two left the room.

Ran turned to Haruki, "You can call room service too, just not too much," Haruki nodded and walked out.

Akane quietly got dressed and sat on the bed. "Mom, I'm sorry."

Ran sighed and looked at her. "Akane, you disobeyed your father…he's not happy…and now he's down at the bar getting drunk. If you're hungry call room service, we won't be going out tonight." Ran turned around and headed out to her room.

**At the Bar**

Shinichi raised his arm up as a gesture to wanting another shot of alcohol.

Conan sighed as he sat next him. "Dad, I think you had one over."

Shinichi turned to him. "Shut up and let me drink."

The bartender looked at Conan. "Are you hungry or something?"

Conan turned to him. "Yes, please. Can I have a slice of pepperoni pizza?"

The bartender nodded. "Do you want a soda with that?"

"Dr. Pepper, please." He nodded and sent the note to the cook.

Shinichi was getting plastered with alcohol. The bartender handed him the pizza and soda.

Conan looked at his father. "Dad, ok, you had too many—," he reached to take it away. Shinichi slapped his arm.

"No."

"Dad, you had too many."

"I didn't…" He stood up and looked around. The hotel's bar was also a place with entertainment. Tonight's entertainment was a bunch of showgirls and pole dancers.

"Dad…" Shinichi shushed him.

**Two Hours Later**

"Ok, come on dad, we're almost there." Conan was holding his father up and helping him walk to the room.

Shinichi laughed as they passed by some good-looking French-girls. "They look fine, don't you think –hic—Conan?"

Conan sighed, "Yes dad…they were…fine. You're married and I have a girlfriend…"

"But they were fine…"

Kichiro was out in the hall just coming back from a talk with his parents. He looked up to see Conan and Shinichi.

"Is he drunk?" Kichiro asked. Conan nodded.

"Hai, he drank so much…"

Shinichi looked at Kichiro and laughed, "I know –hic—you…you need to be beaten."

"Dad," Conan said as Shinichi fist was raised. "Don't hit him…dad!" It was too late. A punch in the face caused Kichiro to have a fat lip. Everyone came out of their rooms. Heiji looked at Kichiro and then turned to Shinichi.

Without even asking about it…he punched Shinichi right in the face which caused him to be hit back.

"Dad! How could you?" Akane turned to Kichiro, "Are you alright?"

Ran came back out with a wt cloth.

"Bastard!" Heiji punched Shinichi again, this time, Shinichi fell to the ground.

Ran and Conan carried Shinichi to his bed.

Ran sighed. "I thought you said you would watch him?"

"I did but when I tried to take away his glass…he hit my arm."

"Well, thanks for the help. I think you should go to bed now…it's late." Conan nodded and started to walk out. "Oh, and could you tell Kazuha and Heiji that I'm sorry about all this?" Conan nodded and exited.

"Mom says she's sorry about all this." Conan said. Kazuha nodded and opened her mouth before Heiji started to bitch.

"Hai, we all need to chill. Come on Heiji, let's go to bed." They turned and headed into the room.

**The Next Day **

Shinichi slowly sat up holding his head. Ran walked into the bedroom with an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here," she said softly. He flinched because of his hangover. "Sorry," she whispered, toning it down.

"What happened last night?" He asked as he took the water and examined the aspirin.

She sighed, "Well you got drunk and you punched Kichiro…and then started a fight with Heiji. He knocked you out cold last night."

He looked at Ran. "I'm sorry,"

She gave him a weak smile. "Come on, we're all going to breakfast." She stood up from the bed.

He sighed and climbed out of bed and got dressed.

They met up with everyone else in the cafeteria. Akane refused to even look at her father let alone speak to him. Kichiro was the same.

Heiji eventually looked up. "Kudo…I am sorry for last night,"

Shinichi looked up. "I am too."

"I shouldn't have hit you when I did…you were drunk and didn't even purposely hit my son."

"He did actually dad, he told me that I needed to be beaten." Kichiro said looking at his father. Heiji turned back to Shinichi.

"Again, he was drunk." Conan said. Akane then lifted her head up.

"It doesn't matter, he still hit Kichiro,"

"Akane…"

"No mom. It's his fault. I hate him!" She screamed.

"You're making a scene, Akane." Shinichi said. Akane shook her head.

"It's all your fault. _Everything_ is your fault! You didn't have to get drunk last night. You didn't have to punch Kichiro."

"I didn't mean-,"

"You didn't have to eavesdrop on us..." she paused and looked at him. "You didn't have to run off on my mom that day!"

"Akane…" Ran started.

Akane started to cry. "If it weren't for you…my twins would still be here!"

"Well, neither would you!" Shinichi snapped back.

"Well, maybe that would have been better!"

Shinichi looked his daughter in the eye, "We could have lost you!" He held back the tears as they started to form. He swallowed. "We never told you but…there was another baby…but he died…" He looked down and continued to fight back the tears. "Everyday, when I see you and your brothers, I smile. Even if my morning, afternoon, evening or night is bad…I smile, because I don't wanna lose any of you. It is upsetting to lose a child. I lost two…"

"Dad?" Conan asked. Shinichi looked down.

Ran sighed and turned to Conan. "You also had a twin…but she died early in the pregnancy…and then you came two months early."

Everything went quiet. Shinichi stood up.

Ran looked up at him, "Shinichi,"

"I'm going back to the room…and pack…this trip is too much." He headed off towards the elevator.

Ran sighed.

"That was uncalled for…Akane."

She looked down and refused to say another word.

After breakfast they all headed back upstairs. No one wanted to do anything, there was enough drama going on.

"Shinichi," Ran said as she watched him pack the bag. He looked at her.

"What Ran? Do you blame me too?" He asked in an angered mood.

"Of course not,"

"Then what? What is it Ran? I was being too hard on her? Was I going too far?" She turned away from him. She didn't like it all when he was frustrated and angry.

"Well, you were just a little bit…but-,"

"But what? I should let her blame me for everything that happened? Maybe I am to blame…it was my fault! I had to be the one to run off that day," he shook his head in disbelief and started laughing hysterically, "I came up with that lie…and we had Conan. It shouldn't be worth anything right now…it's all my fault, right? Since then, everything was so fucked up…my life your life…even the kids lives are all fucked up. They may never conceive or have a baby that will be alive…it's all because of me."

Ran looked down. It hurt her to see him like this. She didn't know what to say.

As he finished packing up his bag, he looked at her. "I want you and the kids to stay here…I need some space to be alone. Please Ran."

She looked at him. "Shinichi, please think this over."

"That's what I need Ran! I need to think…and I need to go home to do it. I wanna be alone. I want you to enjoy the rest of the vacation." He kissed her.

She couldn't say anything else. He left a few credit cards and the key-card on the countertop.

He turned to her one last time and headed out the door.

Ran felt tears start forming. She couldn't go after him. He'd only force her to stay.

She opened the door and ran down the hallway before he got into the elevator.

"Shinichi don't go please."

He sighed and turned to her. "Let me be alone. I will see you in another week,"

"Shinichi, I'm pregnant." She showed him the sonograms.

He looked at them and back to her. "You knew for awhile and you didn't even tell me?"

"I was going to surprise you…but so many things happened. I just…"

"Ran, I love you…ok? Listen to me…I need to be alone for awhile. I promise everything will be fine. I need you and the kids to relax."

"But Shinichi," he kissed her.

"Bye, Ran." He turned and stepped into the elevator. She watched as the doors closed.

"Shinichi,"

~End of Chapter

Ooh so much negative tension~! What will happen now?

Oh and I am sorry if many of you are displeased with this story, I mentioned it before though, this was an idea that came into my head one day~. (Actually it was a situation my brother and I thought of while roleplaying one night…)

Anyway, if you want to read other ideas let me know and I will post other stories (and yes, they are pregnancy stories…with Ran, some take place after the antidote…and some take place before….)

Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	26. Enough

Chapter 26~! Woo! I can't believe the story made it this far!

Disclaimer: ….

**Enough **

It's been officially a day since Shinichi left Paris. He was sitting home on the couch all alone. No one was there and it was awkwardly quiet. He missed the sounds of everyone being home.

He sipped his glass of liquor and sighed.

He didn't even bother to call. He didn't want to disrupt their vacation.

Ran had called his parents to check on him so it wasn't a surprise when they came to the door.

Shinichi allowed them to come in, knowing Ran called them.

"Shin-chan, are you alright?" Yukiko asked following him to the den.

He sighed, "Yes, I am alright."

"Ran called and told us what happened…" Yusaku said.

"She doesn't trust me…that's why she called you,"

"Can you blame her, Shin-chan? After everything that happened…she's making sure you're going to be ok. She also told us that they will be taking the next flight out. It being the holidays…flights are booked but they'll try to leave before their designated time."

"Mom, what did I do?"

She looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Why is my life, like this? What did I do to myself and my family?"

"You did nothing. It just happens. All families have fights…" She answered him. He looked down.

"Not like this. No one else has this much drama going on in their life…"

Yukiko sighed. "Shin-chan, you didn't do anything wrong. Ran still loves you and so do your children…only time and good communication can work this out."

"I just…don't know what to do."

Yukiko hugged her. "It'll be ok,"

"How do you know? You don't know that,"

Yusaku set his hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "We do know everything will be alright, just relax and stay calm…"

"Do you know what I think, Shin-chan?" He looked up at her. "I think only you and Ran should get out of the house…for awhile. No interruptions at all. Just you two, and then when you come back…maybe you should do a family thing and then you and your kids…one by one should do things….see where that takes you."

"It's not gonna do anything." He grabbed the bottle of Rakia on the table and drank straight from the bottle. "I just wanna be alone."

"Shinichi, we are not leaving you alone…" Yusaku said trying to take the bottle away.

Shinichi looked up, "Guys, I'm not stupid. I just wanna be alone…that's all." He begged. He sighed and set the bottle on the table. "You don't trust me either. I can't believe this."

"Shinichi, it's not that…it's just we're worried about you,"

"Dad, I will be fine. I swear. I won't do anything. I just wanna go to sleep, alright?" He looked up at his parents and groaned. "Come back in another hour if you're so concerned about me…alright?"

Yukiko shook her head. "No,"

"We are staying here until Ran and the kids get back." Yusaku said. Shinichi sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." He stood up and headed upstairs to get some sleep.

Yukiko and Yusaku stayed on the couch. "What are we going to do?" She asked. He hugged her.

"I don't know…Ran said he was discharged from the counseling but maybe he needs more."

**The Next Day **

It was quiet in the morning and Shinichi sat up and climbed out of bed. He headed downstairs.

"Are you ok, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked. He turned to her.

"Yes, mom I am fine." He walked into the kitchen and got into the liquor cabinet.

"Drinking isn't gonna solve anything, Shin-chan." Yukiko said. He turned to her as he grabbed some vodka. He took a wine glass and poured some into it.

"It's only a glass…that's all."

"And one glass turns into a bottle and you can't have just one bottle." Yusaku said walking into the kitchen. He closed the cabinet and took the bottle away from Shinichi.

"I'll be fine. I am not going to drink myself dead…all I want is a little comfort drink, don't you understand?"

"Then why don't you drink something sweet?" Yukiko asked.

"I need something heavy and bitter."

"None of this is acceptable, Shinichi." Yusaku said. Shinichi sighed and walked into the den.

"You can't tell me what to do, I am an adult."

"Yeah, an irresponsible adult…and we're not trying to tell you what to do…we're just trying to help you," Yusaku said back.

"I don't need help!" Shinichi shouted back. They have never seen him so angry. He sighed and looked back at his parents. "You wanna help? Then leave. Please, that's all I'm asking for." He begged.

"Yusaku, maybe we should go." Yukiko said, through anger and confusion of course.

He turned to her. "Yukiko…"

"No, if he wants be like this…then I don't want to watch!" She shouted. She turned to the door and walked out. Yusaku turned to Shinichi.

"You made your mother upset, that'll be on your conscience." He groaned and followed his wife.

In frustration Shinichi threw the glass at the wall and it shattered. "Damn it," he said looking at the mess. It was long until Ran and the kids came back home.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked. He turned to her. She walked over and saw the mess. She sighed.

"I'm sorry…I accidentally dropped it," he said. She looked at him and shoved him.

"Alright, Shinichi, go sit down please. I will clean this up." He nodded and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the bottle of Rakia and started to drink from it.

Ran started to pick up the shattered glass and then turned to Shinichi.

"Please Shinichi, I don't think you need to drink,"

He turned to her. "It's one drink,"

She sighed, "Shinichi, you are holding a bottle."

He shrugged her off and continued to drink.

She groaned and stormed out of the room.

This continued to happen for awhile. The same routine played day by day.

Eventually, Ran had enough.

She walked into the den to find Shinichi, once again gauging down another bottle of alcohol…what was it this time? That didn't matter to anyone.

She stormed in. "Shinichi, stop drinking,"

He ignored her and continued to drink and watch TV.

"If you don't stop drinking…I'll leave, Shinichi."

Nothing. He didn't even move at all.

She groaned. "Shinichi Kudo! Listen to me god damn it!" She screamed, causing the kids to jump.

He looked up at her.

"Stop it, please Shinichi."

He set it down. "Ran, I don't know how much more I can take."

She laughed hysterically. "Take what? What are you proving here?"

"I can't…forget what Akane said to me…"

Ran groaned. "Shinichi, she didn't mean it. She was only speaking through anger!" She turned to her daughter, "Akane, tell your father you're sorry."

She looked down and started to cry. "Daddy…I'm sorry."

Shinichi turned to her. "I can't forgive you that easily, Akane…because, because it is my fault."

Ran slapped him. "Shinichi, it's no ones fault. No ones! Things happen. Everything with Akane's babies and our own, Shinichi, it just happened. That's it and it's done. There is nothing we can do or could have done."

Everything was silent.

No one made a sound.

"Akane is right…I should have never walked off that day. I left you and I am so sorry." Shinichi said. He grabbed the bottle and drank, purposely in front of them all.

Ran shook her head in disbelief. "Shinichi, if you're going to be this way…I don't know…" she looked down. "What to do," She looked back up. "I'll leave if you take one more sip…I mean it Shinichi…I will walk right out that door."

"Mom," Haruki said. She turned to him.

"It'll only be until I get my mind back together and once he is sane again."

Shinichi took one last sip, to test her.

She took off her wedding ring and threw it at Shinichi. "That is to remind you that you are married…call me when you become sane!" She stormed out of the house, slamming the door in tears.

"Nice going, dad!" Haruki shouted. Shinichi turned away and said nothing.

"Come on guys, let's go." Conan said. They all followed Conan out, leaving Shinichi there alone.

He stood up and threw the bottle at the wall, shattering it. He threw himself back onto the couch, crying.

**Mouri Residence **

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Ran asked. Kogoro looked at her and nodded.

"What happened?" Eri asked.

"Well, it all started in Paris…Shinichi got into a fight with Heiji after Shinichi punched Kichiro in the face."

"Why would he do that?" Kogoro asked. Ran sighed.

"He was drunk…and before he got drunk…we walked in on Akane and Kichiro having sex…and that's where it went down. He was on his way back and saw Kichiro and he threatened him. Heiji only tried to protect his son and fought with Shinichi…after that, the next morning…Akane blamed everything on Shinichi…_everything_."

"Go on…what happened next?"

"Well he left us there in Paris to get away…we came home a day later…and the same routine of him drinking and doing nothing but drink, eat and sleep. Today…I told him I would leave if he took one more sip…and he did. He took another sip. I threw my wedding ring at him and stormed out." She started to break down and cry. Eri wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry all of this happened."

Kogoro looked down. "I know you were speaking of anger and you were upset…and you know I don't like him but was it really a good idea to leave him at the house in that state of mind?"

"The kids are home with him." Ran said softly.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

Shinichi was lying on the couch, now asleep. Conan and the rest of the kids walked in and saw the bottle.

"He's asleep," Haruki said looking at his father on the couch. Akane sighed.

"Look at the mess."

"Yeah, go get a cloth and a dust pan." Conan said. Akane, Naoko and Haruki headed towards the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies and such. Conan stepped into the den and pulled a blanket over Shinichi.

The three other kids entered and started to do some cleaning.

"Guys, remember, we have to look over dad, because he is mentally unstable and can snap any minute…" Akane nodded and looked over at him.

She felt bad. She didn't mean for this to happen.

"Akane, are you alright?" Haruki asked. She turned to him and wiped her tears.

"Hai,"

They cleaned up and then headed upstairs to get some sleep.

**Mouri Residence **

Ran sighed. "I don't know what to do. I just—want this to be over…I want everyone to be happy." Eri hugged her.

"Your father and I want what's best for you, dear. What ever makes you happy…and you can stay here or come live with me for as long as you want. We will be here with you,"

"Ran, we love you." Kogoro said. Ran looked up at both of her parents.

"I love you both too."

"Also, you have to take care of yourself and your baby." Eri said. Ran looked down at her belly and nodded.

"Yeah, I have to stay positive and stay healthy. But it's hard for me to do so." She looked down and started to cry. Eri held her and rubber her back.

Would everything be ok? Perhaps fate has something else in store for everyone.

~End of chapter

I hope everyone likes this twisted little story…I know this chapter was short and it was drifting so much. If you didn't like this chapter, I do apologize. I needed to put an argument or something in here so that the next chapter concludes this chapter. (The story is not over yet~!)

Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	27. Remember A Time

Chapter 27~!

Disclaimer: …

**Remember A Time **

_And now this glass will get me through the night (through the night)  
>As the stars go over I know I'll be alright<em>

_It's no surprise that the feeling has changed_  
><em>And the years have slipped away<em>  
><em>Through the hands of time <em>

_Open your eyes cause that promise we made  
>That our light would never fade<br>It'll never die_

~Story of The Year

It has been a few days now. Shinichi was starting to sober up.

"Daddy?" Akane asked as she passed the den. She noticed Shinichi staring at the TV but it wasn't on.

He turned to her. "Come here," She walked slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He had tears coming down his face but he didn't care. He just wanted someone there. "I love you, Akane. I am so sorry for everything."

She started crying too. "It's alright dad, it's not your fault. Nothing is. I just want you to stop drinking and start taking good care for yourself. Please,"

He still hung onto her. "I just…don't wanna lose anyone…I wouldn't be able to take it….I already lost your mother…and I am not losing my kids either..."

The others stepped in the room and saw the two. Shinichi looked up. "Come here," he said softly. Akane pulled away and turned to them all, wiping her tears. They all walked over and hugged their father. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Don't be dad…it's not your fault," Conan said. Shinichi smiled.

The phone started to ring. Akane got up to answer.

"Mushi-mushi,"

"Akane, this is your grandma Eri, how's your father doing right now?" She asked.

"He's doing better…grandma? Why do you sound upset? What happened?"

"Your mother was in a car accident…you need to come to the hospital right away."

"Oh my god, is she all right?"

"We don't know…just come here…"

"Ok, bye grandma." Akane had tears in her eyes. She hung up the phone. "Mom's in the hospital,"

Shinichi looked up, "What! What happened?"

"She was in a car accident, we have to go." They all rushed out the door.

_Ran…please be ok…_

**At the Hospital**

They all rushed in and saw Kogoro and Eri.

"What happened?" Shinichi asked. Kogoro turned to him in anger.

"You! It's all your fault!" Eri pulled him back.

"Dear, now is not the time."

Shinichi looked down. "Is she…alright?"

"She's in the frickin hospital! Do you think she's fine!" Kogoro screamed at him.

Shinichi turned away from him.

"How bad is it?" Conan asked. Eri sighed.

"Well, she's in the ER right now, they say she might have lost a kidney."

"What about the baby?" Shinichi asked. Eri looked down.

"They didn't report anything."

"Damn it!" Shinichi shouted. He turned away and sat down with out another word.

"Dad, no matter what happens…it's not your fault," Conan said. Shinichi didn't look up or even bother to say anything back.

An hour passed by and a nurse walked out.

"Ran is recovering in room 248, she requests to see Shinichi." Shinichi nodded. The nurse looked at him and looked down. Shinichi knew something bad happened.

He walked into the room to see Ran in the bed.

She refused to look at him.

"Ran,"

Without looking at him, she opened her mouth to speak, "I told the nurse not to tell anyone…I lost the baby," Shinichi looked down.

"Ran, I am so sorry…"

She didn't wanna look up; she felt it was better if she didn't because she knew seeing his face would make her cry more than she was now.

"Shinichi, I don't know…what to do about us…"

"What do you mean, Ran?"

She swallowed. "I'm staying with my parents for a little while longer…"

"What? Ran, I'm sober now."

She finally looked, teary eyed. "I need more time to think…"

"Ran, I am a wreck without you,"

"Well, you are a wreck with me…I don't see the difference, Shinichi. Please, you and I both know that his may not work out in the end."

"You're all I ever wanted, Ran. I will die without you."

She started to cry some more. "Shinichi, I love you more than anything, but we can't live like this…like the way we have been the past couple of months."

He looked down. "Ran, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I could have prevented this accident if I sobered up sooner." Tears fell from his face. "I am sorry," he said softly.

"Shinichi, it's not your fault…the baby died because of the accident. You couldn't have prevented the accident...it could've happened anyway."

"I could have lost you in the accident today. How do you think I'd handle it? I would never ever forgive myself for letting that happen." He swallowed and clenched his fists. "I'm not gonna forgive myself for this either…"

"Please, Shinichi. It's not your fault. There was a lot of ice on the road and the car slipped. Another car came onto me as well. That's what happened." She sighed. "Shinichi, I love you…but I don't think I can deal with you right now."

He turned around and headed out the door.

He stepped foot into the lobby with his head down.

"Is mom alright?" Haruki asked. Shinichi looked up and wiped his tears.

"Yes," he said.

"Did you…lose the baby?" Akane asked. Shinichi nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we lost the baby…"

Kogoro looked at him. "If your stupid ass didn't do anything stupid…this wouldn't be happening right, asshole." He told him.

"Kogoro…that was rude and mean." She turned to Shinichi, "It's not your fault."

"How are we so certain that it was really the accident that killed the baby?"

Shinichi looked down and stood there.

"Dad," Conan said looking at him. He didn't move. He only stood there, with tears.

"I told you to take care of her…and you told me you would…nice going Kudo!" Kogoro shouted. He looked at Shinichi and then punched which caused a whole bunch of security guard to pull him off.

"Are you ok?" One asked Shinichi. Another turned to Kogoro.

"What is your problem, sir?"

Shinichi ran out of the hospital. He was so angry and he headed home.

"Dad," Akane said softly.

**Kudo (First Generation) Residence **

Shinichi hadn't spoken to his parents ever since that day. He felt bad.

He knocked at the door in hope that they'll answer. It took a few moments but Yusaku finally opened the door.

"Shinichi,"

"Dad, can I come in? Please?"

Yusaku opened the door wider and allowed him to enter.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?"

"I think Ran is leaving me…"

"What do you mean?" Yusaku asked.

Yukiko stepped into the room, "Yusaku who was at the door?" She asked before looking up. She gasped. "Shinichi,"

Shinichi turned to her. "Mom, I'm sorry for the way I acted." He sat down.

Yukiko ran over to hug him. "Shin-chan, it's not your fault…now what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I don't know…"

"He thinks Ran is leaving him."

Yukiko looked back at Shinichi. "What? Is this true?"

"I don't know. She said that we may not work out in the end."

"Oh Shin-chan, she's just really upset. You two were made for each other."

"Mom, we lost the baby…and Kogoro punched me and blames me. I don't know how much more I can take."

Yukiko hugged him tighter. "Shin-chan, I am sorry for your loss, but things will work out in time. I promise."

Shinichi shook his head. "I don't think it will work out this time, mom. We've been through too much…"

"Exactly…you've been through so much at a time and you can make it through this…you made it through 19 years ago…as Conan Edogawa and lived….you survived the coma…you and Ran have been through so much together that it would be harder for the two of you to split up than staying together." Yukiko said. Yusaku nodded.

"Your mother is right, Shinichi."

Shinichi looked up at his parents. "I wish that was true…but it's not…we're probably getting a divorce and splitting the custody…" He stood up.

"Shin-chan, just try, for us ok?"

Shinichi sighed and nodded. "I don't know mom…I'll wait until Ran gets out of the hospital…" He sighed and turned back to them. "She threw her wedding ring at me…and said for me to remember that I'm married…but the wedding ring is supposed to symbolize marriage only if it's on the finger…right?"

Yukiko and Yusaku looked down. "I guess so, but she did it to keep your mind on her…probably."

Shinichi sighed and looked at the clock. "I'm going home," he said walking towards the door.

"Be careful, Shin-chan."

He turned and nodded. "I will…"

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

It has been an hour since Shinichi arrived back home. Things were quiet, the kids were probably gonna stay with their grandparents for awhile since Ran was in the hospital.

He wanted to be there but with everything that happened, he didn't want to snap.

He sighed and took one last sip of the Rakia. He groaned and stood up to get another bottle.

The phone started ringing and he looked at it. For a minute he had thought it was in his head.

He reached over and answered it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Mushi-mushi,"

"Dad, we're going to stay with grandma tonight, alright?"

"Alright,"

"I'm gonna come by and get my car…so I'll see you before I go off again…same with the rest of them we're also getting some extra clothes…"

"OK, I'll…see you when you come back," he said. He hung up the phone and started to drink again.

It wasn't long until the kids came home. Shinichi wasn't as drunk as they'd hope to see him. They were really glad they he wasn't drunk but they were too smart to think he wasn't drinking.

"You kids, behave, alright?"

"Yes, dad." Haruki said. Conan and Akane nodded. The four kids hugged their father.

"Bye daddy," Akane said as she left the house. They all got into Conan's car and took off.

Shinichi looked down at his and Ran's wedding picture. He held back his tears but got frustrated with it and knocked it off the table. The glass and frame shattered.

He tried to talk calm breaths but was overwhelmed and drank instead.

**Kisaki Residence **

"Are you hungry?" Eri asked.

The kids looked up. "Um...we're in the mood for take-out." Haruki said.

Akane, Naoko and Conan nodded. "Yes, can we order take-out?" Akane asked.

"I can go pick up something…" Conan said. Eri sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't wanna cook."

"You can't…" Haruki said quietly. Akane nudged him with a smirk.

"What do you kids want?" Eri asked.

"I can go to the deli and order sandwiches…we can get some soda and chips too…" Conan said. They all nodded.

Eri took out her credit card, "Here, take this and get whatever at the deli."

Conan nodded. "I wanna go too," Akane said.

Haruki sat down on the couch. "I'm staying…I don't wanna go anywhere right now,"

Eri nodded. "I understand."

Conan and Akane left.

**Deli **

After they ordered they looked for some chips and drinks.

"What brings you two here?"

They turned around to see Inspector MeGuere.

"Inspector, hi," Akane said looking at him. Conan sighed.

"You heard, right? About our mom?"

MeGuere looked down, "Yes, is she ok?"

"She's recovering and will hopefully be discharged tomorrow or the day after." Conan answered.

"How's your father?"

Akane and Conan looked down, "He's at home…mom and him had another fight…we don't know if they're staying together…right now we are with grandma Eri." Akane said.

"I'm sorry…" MeGuere said.

"Thank you, as of right now…I don't think dad is capable of working…his mental state isn't so great right now."

"I understand…we're taking him off for medical reasons…and when and if he comes back…we'll be ready for him…"

"Order 27!"

"Well, that's us, we should get going…everyone's hungry." Conan said. MeGuere nodded and allowed them to pass through.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence**

Shinichi ended up drinking almost everything he had in the cabinet. He stepped around all of the shattered glass on the floor.

He had smashed most pictures and all of the bottles he drank from in frustration.

His logic of destroying the bottles was to cover up the pain he was drowning in.

"Why!" He screamed. He was confused and frustrated.

He punched the wall before sipping the vodka. There was a whole bunch of broken glass in the den, kitchen and in the front hall. He was too drunk to think it was a lot. The walls were completely bare.

He drank the last bit of the vodka and threw the bottle across the room, hitting the stairs.

He made his way upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed and cried. He needed comfort. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding.

He wanted it to be over with. That's all he wanted…to have Ran and his kids to return home forever and live a normal life.

He closed his eyes as he remembered all the memories he had.

"Ran…"

He grabbed a hold of Ran's pillow and squeezed it pretending it was her. "Ran…"

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	28. Shooting Stars

Chapter 28~!

Disclaimer: …

**Shooting Stars **

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now<em>

_And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
>But those days are gone and just memories<em>

~ (Airplanes) B.O.B Ft. Haley Williams of Paramore

**Kisaki Residence **

Conan stepped into the kitchen. Eri was already awake, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Conan."

"Good morning grandma."

"Good news, your mom will be discharged today." Conan smiled.

"That's great news." He looked down and sighed. "I only wish…mom and dad will stay together."

Eri gave him a weak smile. "Relationships don't work out all the time. Just remember that…but I do hope they work this out. They've been crushing on each other longer than they like to admit…"

"I just wonder how dad is right now…I think once Haru, Akane and Naoko wake up, we should go back home."

Eri nodded. "That is a good idea."

Conan nodded and grabbed a bowl and cereal.

By the time everyone was awake, dressed and fed it was nearly 10AM.

Akane looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Conan, we should go home and check on dad."

Conan turned to Eri. "When mom is out…can you can call us?" Eri nodded and hugged her grandchildren.

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks grandma, we'll see you later then," He said back. She nodded and walked them to the door.

She watched as the piled in the car and drove off.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence**

It was nearly 11AM now, Shinichi was still asleep and the kids had just gotten home.

They stepped through the door and looked at the huge mess.

"Are you kidding me?" Conan asked setting his keys down on the table. He turned to the others. "Careful not to stop on glass." He bent down to grab the picture.

Akane looked into the den, "Conan…there's broken glass everywhere."

"Where'd all the pictures go?" Haruki asked looking at the wall.

Conan sighed. "Dad probably broke everything…"

Naoko stepped back out of the kitchen. "Conan the liquor cabinet is empty and there's a lot of glass in there too."

Conan nodded. He looked upstairs. "I'm gonna see if he's upstairs,"

He headed upstairs and into his parent's room. He sighed in relief to see his father still breathing.

He slowly closed the door and went back downstairs to help clean up.

"Dad's asleep,"

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Akane asked. Conan nodded.

"He's breathing,"

They have already started to pick up the glass. "Careful not to cut yourself," Haruki said.

"This is ridiculous," Naoko said. Conan sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but it already happened…it can't be prevented." He told her. She nodded.

"You're right,"

It took an hour at the least but they managed to get it done as they split up in twos and then all four cleaned together.

It was now 12PM and the place was cleaned. The only problem was that it seemed empty. The walls were still bare.

They all sat on the couch in the den. "What are we gonna do about dad, Conan?" Akane asked. He looked down.

"I don't know…"

They weren't paying attention and didn't notice Shinichi enter the room.

He looked around. "You cleaned up…" They all turned, startled.

Akane stood up and walked around the couch to him. "Daddy? Are you ok?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok now. I mean…sobered up if that what you're asking…"

"I meant mentally…are you ok? She asked. He looked down.

"I don't know, Akane…" She looked very scared and concerned. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Akane," he whispered.

Something was strange about the way he spoke and the way he held her…he was…shaking.

He pulled back and gave her an unsure smile. Akane didn't know what to say about it.

He pulled each one into a hug and told them all that he loved them.

Conan's cell phone rang. He looked down and answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm here at your grandfather's apartment…I am discharged, wanna come over and see me?"

"Hai, mom, we'll be over in a few minutes." Conan hung up the phone. "Mom's out of the hospital."

"That's great, when are we seeing her?" Akane asked.

Conan turned to Shinichi, "Dad,"

"Go on and see her…she needs you more than me. Don't worry I'll stay here…I still need to think things over…there's nothing more I can do…but just sit here…"

"We'll be back soon…I promise." Conan said. Shinichi watched as the four of them exited the house. Shinichi looked around again and started think about things…the walls looked like they way they did when the bought the house.

**Mouri Residence **

Ran was sitting down, eating some rice and chicken.

She was happy that her kids came to see her.

"How's your father?" She asked. Conan looked down.

"Well, when we arrived this morning around 11:00…the place was trashed with broken glass." Conan answered. Ran gasped.

"Is your father alright?" She asked.

"Alright as in alive…then yeah….mentally though, mom I don't think he can take anymore…he hugged us each one by one...and told us he loved us, I didn't like the way he said it."

"How did he say it?"

"Well, the tone implied that he would never say it again," Haruki said looking down.

Akane nodded. "Hai, and when he hugged me…I felt him shake, and I think he was crying a bit…"

Haruki nodded, "Me too…mom I think he's gonna kill himself,"

Ran looked up. "Shinichi's not that stupid…I know he won't do it."

Conan looked up, "I hope you're right mother…"

Ran sighed. "He won't take his life so easily…especially with his family…he loves you all very much."

Akane looked down. "We're all just worried about him."

Ran nodded. "I am worried about him too…but he'll be ok,"

The kids spent the rest of the day with their mother.

Conan looked at his watch, "I think we should go home now and be with dad."

Akane nodded, "Yeah,"

Haruki took out his cell phone to call…just to make sure he was still alive.

"What?" Shinichi answered.

"I was just checking up on you…are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"We'll be back soon."

"Alright, bye Haru. I'll see you when you get here."

He hung up. Haruki looked at everyone, "He seemed distracted…"

"Come on, let's go." Conan said. Ran hugged them all. "We love you mom,"

She smiled. "I love you all too."

She watched them leave.

"Ran, dear," Eri said. Ran turned to her with tears.

"I don't know what to do…"

Eri hugged her. "Just take your time. Relax. Maybe you should get some sleep…you've been lacking sleep…"

She nodded and headed into her old bedroom.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence **

It was now dark. Conan and the kids walked into the house…it was quiet and still cleaned.

Akane looked around. "Where's dad?"

Conan shrugged as he took off his coat. "I don't know…"

Haruki headed upstairs to see if he was up there. He gasped as he saw the empty container of what used to be Shinichi's medicine for his depression.

"Conan! Akane! Naoko! Come up here, now!"

They all ran upstairs and stopped.

Conan took it. "Where did you find this?"

"Was that empty?" Akane asked. Haruki nodded.

"I found it on the floor, right here."

Conan looked. "Where the hell is he?" He asked. Akane, Haruki and Naoko ran into their rooms and then into their parent's room.

"Nothing, he's not in here." Naoko said. Conan sighed.

"His car is in the driveway…he didn't leave."

They all went back down stairs to search around.

"Haruki, go into the basement, Naoko, check his office and Akane check outside…I will check the living room and guest room down here." They all nodded and ran to find him.

Akane stepped outside in the cold and shivered. She turned to see Shinichi standing there looking up at the sky. She stepped back in and grabbed her hoodie.

"Guys, he's outside…I'm gonna go talk to him," Akane said. They all sighed in relief and watched her go.

She stepped outside. The moon was full so the light didn't need to be on.

She stepped closer to him. She noticed he was looking at the sky so she also did.

"I don't believe in wishes…and magic but…wouldn't it be something if we could pretend?" He asked. She looked down and then back up to him. "If you could wish upon jets and airplanes…would you?"

"Yes…I would."

They stood in silence.

The cold wind brushed upon their faces. Akane shivered.

"Daddy…did you try to kill yourself?"

More silence. He didn't answer. Why didn't he answer?

She looked up at him in disbelief.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" She asked.

He looked down. "We all make mistakes…even great detectives…"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Dad, you can only make certain mistakes once…there may not be another chance to make that mistake ever again!" She started crying.

He looked down. "Akane…I am still here."

"That doesn't matter you idiot! You could have died! What the hell would we have done if you died! I hope you do drop dead!"

She ran back into the house and slammed the sliding door.

"What happened? Why were you yelling and screaming?" Haruki asked. Akane turned to him.

"Dad tried to kill himself tonight…he says he made a mistake…"

They all looked down.

"Conan, I don't wanna be here…can we go over back to grandpas or something?" She asked, trying to wipe some tears.

Conan looked down at her. "I know you don't want to be here…but we have to watch after him now…he might try something again…" She nodded.

"I understand…but I just…can't take it."

"Why don't you go upstairs? You can get some rest." Conan suggested. Akane nodded slowly and headed upstairs.

Shinichi then entered the kitchen. They all looked up to him.

"You're an asshole. Why would you do that to us?" Haruki asked. They were all angry with him.

Shinichi didn't say anything. He ignored then went upstairs to go to sleep.

**The Next Day **

Conan saw Shinichi putting on his jacket.

"Dad, where are you going?" He asked concerned.

Shinichi turned to him. "I'm going to see your mother."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, I will call you when I get there…"

"Will you?" Conan asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, Conan, I will."

Conan trusted him to do so. That was one of the things his father wanted…was to see his wife.

Shinichi left.

"Where's dad going?" Haruki asked. Conan turned to him.

"He's seeing mom…"

**Mouri Residence 3:29PM**

Shinichi knocked on the door.

He waited for someone to come to the door.

Nothing. He knocked at it again and eventually Kogoro answered.

"What do you want?" He asked. Shinichi looked down.

"I wanna speak with Ran…please." He begged.

"No," Kogoro said. He slammed the door in his face.

Ran then opened it back up. "Shinichi…"

Seeing her made him happy. "Ran, please, I want to know…is there a possibility that we can be back together?"

She looked down. "I don't know, Shinichi. With all this drama and chaos…I can't answer that."

Shinichi looked down and sighed, "Do you want to stay married?"

She didn't respond. There was an awkward silence.

"Ran?"

"I don't know…I can't answer that right now."

He looked down. She noticed he still had his wedding ring on. He started to slide it off.

He looked back at her and pulled out her hand. He set both of their wedding rings in her hand. He closed them.

"Ran, I love you…and that ring…will prove it…I will always be with you." He turned because looking at her broke his heart. He wiped the small tear off his face. "Good bye," he whispered but she didn't here.

Ran watched him drive away in shock. She looked down at the rings in her hand and stepped back into the apartment.

The phone rang. "Mushi-mushi?"

"Mom? Is dad there?"

"He was but he left, just right now. He should be home in a few minutes."

"Ok, I love you,"

"Love you too Akane."

She set the phone down and looked back at the rings. What was going on?

**?**

Shinichi looked up through the windshield and saw a jet go over.

_If only pretending was the truth…then I'd wish on an airplane like it was a shooting star…_

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence 4:43PM **

Conan looked at the clock. It was about an hour now.

"Dad should have been here by now," Haruki said.

Akane and Naoko nodded, both starting to form tears.

Conan grabbed the phone and called his mother.

The phone rang twice.

"Mushi-mushi?"

"Mom, dad's still not home." Conan said.

"Conan…I am sure he is fine…He's just driving right now…"

"But mom-,"

"No buts. He'll be fine, Conan. Give it another couple of minutes and then call me back again…"

"Yes, mom." He hung up the phone.

"Conan, where's dad?" Akane asked.

Conan shook his head. "I don't know…"

**~End of Chapter**

Next chapter is the conclusion~!

Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	29. Lose It

Chapter 34~!

Here it is, the conclusion~! I hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: …

**Lose It **

_This is it, I'm shaking.  
>My body's aching,<br>I lose my hold,  
>I will let go.<br>I lose my hold,  
>This is it I'm falling.<br>I lose my hold,  
>I will let go<em>

- (Lose It) Atreyu

**Kudo (second generation) Residence 5:00PM**

Conan dialed the phone for the second time. "Pick up, mom. Pick up, please pick up!"

The phone was ringing. It kept on ringing.

"Mushi-mushi?"

"Mom! Dad is...we think he's going to kill himself." Conan explained.

"Conan, listen to me. Your father is going to be fine. He's not that stupid to kill himself."

"But mom-!"

"Conan, please. He will be home in short time. He's probably at the bar or buying some more liquor. Check there." Ran said. She hung up the phone.

Conan threw the phone down and turned to his brother and sisters.

"Akane, call dad." She looked down and nodded slowly. She was still mad with him for what he did in Paris, and she didn't want to regret the last conversation she had with him. "I'm gonna take Haruki and Naoko to look for him."

"Conan, please, I don't wanna be in the house alone."

Conan nodded and turned to Haruki, "Stay here, Haru." Haruki nodded and walked over to his sister as Conan and Naoko left the house.

**Mouri Residence **

Ran was putting her shoes on.

"What's wrong, dear?" Eri asked her daughter. Ran looked up.

"The kids think Shinichi is going to kill himself," she said in a rush.

Eri gasped. "Oh, Ran, I hope that's not the case. Go, go on and find him!" She shouted.

Ran nodded and ran out the door. '_Damn it. Being married to him I should have deducted his message when saying that he'll always be with me when he gave me the rings. Shinichi…'_

She started to cry as she thought of the worst.

**Cliffside **

'_So this is it…there's nothing more for me…' _ Shinichi had crashed his car and walked out. He was now a bit sober but he was still stumbling as he walked.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. He had told his kids that he loved them. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered his and Akane's last conversation. She wished him dead.

Ran had said that she didn't want to see him and she needed a break from him. How could he forget that she threw her wedding ring at him? He did the same to her in a much gentler tone.

He looked at his watch and the numbers and hands of time appeared to be jumping everywhere. He looked back out over the sea.

**On the Road**

Conan turned to Naoko. "Call the police."

She nodded and took out her cell phone.

"Metropolitan Police Station, state your emergency."

"My dad is missing!" Naoko shouted in fear.

"Your name and address please?"

"My name is Naoko Kudo…my address is at 221 Aphrodite Street."

"We'll send a police search right away,"

Conan turned to her. "Perhaps we should head back," he said. She nodded and turned around to head back home.

**Kudo (second generation) Residence 5:20**

Ran rushed inside.

"Where are your brother and sister?" She asked.

"They went out looking for dad." Haruki answered. Ran had tears coming down her face. She gestured her kids to come closer.

"Come here," She wrapped her arms around them. "I love you. No matter what happens. I love you."

"We love you too, mom." Akane said softly as tears come down her face.

Conan and Naoko walked into the house. Ran looked up at them. She gestured them to come over and she hugged them too.

"I love you, so much. Please, understand that."

They all had tears coming down their faces.

"We called the police, to search for him."

Naoko looked up and nodded. "Should be here soon to ask questions."

**Cliffside **

Even though that he made it to the specific spot on his own, he had no idea where he was because he was still half drunk from drinking some Rakia that he had bought after seeing Ran.

He started to walk closer to the edge and looked down. A tear fell down his cheek as he shut his eyes.

Images of his family flashed through his head.

'_Ran…' _

Just a few steps were all it took. He stepped off.

**Kudo Residence 5:26PM**

"We will try our best to find Shinichi." Detective Takagi said. Ran thanked him with tears in her eyes. He turned to Miwako. "Maybe you should stay here and keep company, and just in case Kudo returns."

She nodded and watched him leave to join the search. "I am so sorry this happened. Maybe you should contact his parents and your parents…they could help." Miwako suggested. She saw that Ran was still crying. "I'll even do it for you." She stepped out of the room and into the hall to call everyone.

"How could this happen?" Ran asked. She started crying harder.

Several minutes passed by and there was nothing. No news of anything.

**Somewhere off the Road by the Cliff Side 6:00**

MeGuere and Takagi along with a few other officers stopped as they noticed a crashed car.

They went over and checked to see if anyone was inside.

"There's no one here." Takagi said. He looked around at the car. "Where have I seen this car before?" He asked. MeGuere walked over.

"Wait…is this? Check the registration or check to find a license!" He demanded.

Takagi nodded and pried open the door and tried to find something.

MeGuere turned to the other police.

"Go check up around the cliff, for any clues!" They nodded and took off. Takagi sighed as he pulled out of the car and turned to MeGuere.

"Inspector…" he looked down and back up. He handed the registration over with the license.

MeGuere gasped and looked down. "Kudo." He looked at Takagi and frowned. "Call backup. We need all the help we can get. I'll contact the family." Takagi nodded and took out his cell phone.

MeGuere did the same with his phone.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence 6:08**

The phone started ringing. Miwako walked over and answered it.

"Kudo residence, Miwako Takagi speaking,"

"Miwako…I'm afraid we have some news."

"What! What kind of news?"

"Well, we found Kudo's car and it was crashed. There was no body to be found. We have back-up coming too. Could you tell Ran and the family? I will call Yusaku."

"Yes, sir. I will." She clicked off and walked back into the living room. "Ran,"

Ran looked up with swollen eyes. The kids also looked up, already knowing that it was bad news.

"Shinichi is….they couldn't find him but they found his car…it was crashed."

Ran gasped. "What?"

"MeGuere is contacting his parents now…there will be back up officers and detectives to help in the investigation."

Ran started to cry harder and the kids did the same.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried.

**Kudo (First Generation) Residence **

Yukiko stepped into the library where her husband was. "Yusaku? Did you find out what his words and tone meant?"

Yusaku looked up. "I don't know what to say other than he is planning on doing something…"

"Like what?" She asked. Yusaku looked down.

"Something…that could ruin his life or end it…"

Yukiko gasped. "Yusaku! You are not suspecting our son will kill himself are you!"

Yusaku looked down. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yusaku, this is Juzo. I have some news about your son."

"What! Is he alright? Where is Shinichi?"

"We don't know…we found his car is a wreck. We have called a police station and we are currently investigating the case. So far his body hasn't shown up."

"W-why are you saying 'body' as if he was dead?"

Yukiko gasped and started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Yusaku, but I can't do anything but search. I will be praying for you and the rest of the family."

"Thanks, MeGuere." He hung up the phone and hugged his wife.

"They can't find Shinichi."

"What if he's dead, Yusaku!"

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. He didn't wanna think about death right now.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence 7:00PM**

An hour passed by and there was still no news on Shinichi.

"Ran, they'll find him." Eri said as she comforted her daughter.

"Mom, what if he's dead?" Ran asked. Eri just held her in comfort.

The kids had cried themselves to sleep and they were all upstairs in their own beds.

"I regret everything. I—was really mad and I stormed off to the apartment and when he came by the other day…I told him I didn't know if we could stand a chance any longer…I never got to say goodbye…"

"Don't put the blame on you, Ran. It's not your fault." Her mother told her.

During the investigation Kogoro offered to help out and even called Heiji Hattori to come to Tokyo is search of Shinichi Kudo's body.

Kazuha and Sonoko have been there for Ran too. They comforted her and even offered something to eat or drink but they understood she was in a wreck right now.

**Investigation: Below the Cliff **

"From everything that was said, I would say he wanted to commit suicide." MeGuere said. Heiji looked down. It was depressing to be looking for his friend and rival.

"What if the water swept him away?" Kogoro asked. MeGuere looked up.

"That is a possibility…but with all the rocks and obstacles in the water and around the thin shoreline…I doubt it." MeGuere said. They continued searching.

It was hard for even the police force to look for the missing body. Shinichi had worked for them for almost seventeen years. They all have been a "family" to him. The ones he was closest too were Kogoro, being Shinichi's best friend's father and now father-in-law, Heiji being his rival and friend and then there was MeGuere who has been friends with Yusaku for a long time.

They all prayed to find him alive and well.

"I hope he didn't fall to his death," MeGuere said. Heiji looked down at the mud from the water hitting the shoreline. "These are harsh waters."

They continued their search and even spread out further.

A few more minutes were all it took. Heiji notices something caught in between the sharp rocks.

He gasped and ran over as close as he could to see what it was.

MeGuere and Kogoro walked over.

"Kudo!" Kogoro shouted in panic.

MeGuere reached for his police monitor. "I need a medical team with a rope and body bag, stats!'

"Yes sir!" The officer said. MeGuere clicked off and turned to Kogoro and Heiji.

"It's unfortunate it had to end up this way." MeGuere said. Heiji and Kogoro looked down.

They waited a few minutes and a medical team arrived with many different safety kits.

After several other minutes they brought Shinichi's body onto the gurney.

Heiji checked Shinichi's pulse and frowned. He looked up at MeGuere and Kogoro.

"He's dead." Heiji said.

Kogoro looked down. The police zipped his body in the body bag and they carried him away.

"We have to tell them in person." MeGuere said. The three nodded and all headed back up on top the cliff and went the Kudo's house.

**Kudo (Second Generation) Residence 7:25**

Ran was asleep now, after crying for awhile.

MeGuere, Kogoro and Heiji walked into the house.

Eri looked up at them.

"Eri, we need to speak with our daughter." Kogoro said. Eri was confused. Kogoro looked down and pulled her outside.

Sonoko and Kazuha walked over to Heiji. He looked down.

**Outside**

"What happened?" Eri asked. Kogoro looked down.

"Eri, we found Shinichi's body."

"His body? Does that mean he's…?"

"Dead." Kogoro finished. Eri looked down.

"She's gonna be very devastated. She'll probably fall into depression after we tell her. We're going to need to get everyone therapy. Has anyone phoned his parents?" Kogoro shook his head.

A few minutes later Yusaku and Yukiko showed up at the perfect timing.

"Any news on Shinichi?" Yukiko asked. Kogoro and Eri looked down.

"Come into the house." Eri said. They all walked in and into the den.

Eri gently woke Ran up. She sat up slowly and delirious.

"What?" She asked. Eri wrapped her arms around her as they waited for the kids to come down. Once everyone was in the room, MeGuere spoke up.

"It's hard for me to say this but…Shinichi died."

Ran looked up with tears falling.

"We found his car in a wreck but he was not found in the car. Afterwards we searched the area and eventually we found his body. He fell to his death sometime this evening. The cause of the death was a head trauma and eventually he drowned."

"I can't believe it!" Ran screamed.

"He is really dead?" Yukiko asked. MeGuere looked over at her with a frown and nodded slowly. Yusaku wrapped his arms around his wife. Everyone in the room shed tears for his death.

The following day the news of his death went out to the public and the funeral was held with close friends and family a week later.

**Kudo (First Generation) Residence **

Akane was sitting in the chair, just staring off into the air. Kichiro walked over to her and sat down next to her. He hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Akane."

She hugged him back with tears streaming down her face. "I wish I had another chance to speak to him again."

She swallowed hard. He looked down at her.

"We had an argument. And the night before he left, I-I told him to drop dead."

"Akane, it's not your fault." Haruki said walked over to his sister.

She looked up at him. He leaned down and hugged his sister.

Ran remained still in the chair. It took her awhile to realize what was happening. She didn't want to believe that he was dead…but he was and that was truth.

"I'm so sorry, Shinichi. If I could bring you back…I would. I would take back everything I said to you that day."

Eri sat next to her and hugged her. "Ran, maybe you should go out and some fresh air. The sadness in this room is too much." Ran looked at her.

"Mom, he's gone. I can't believe it."

Eri rubbed her daughters back. "Everything will get better. Just don't forget all the great memories you had with him and don't forget about the kids."

"I haven't seen Conan all morning; he hadn't spoken to me since that day." Ran said. Eri sighed.

"Conan is outside kicking the soccer ball at the wall." Ran looked up with a broken smile.

"Shinichi taught him how to play."

**Backyard **

Heiji stepped outside and saw Conan kicking the ball at the wall. He couldn't help but to think of Shinichi when he was taking on the name of Conan Edogawa.

He stepped closer.

"What do you want?" Conan asked without looking as he continued to kick the ball.

"Nothing…I was just getting fresh air." He continued to watch Conan kick the ball. "So I heard you're on sports scholarship in school.

Conan ignored him and continued to kick the ball.

"Dad…taught me how to play…"

It was quiet for a few minutes.

Heiji looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you."

Conan laughed hysterically. "It is very hard. I can't even walk into my house without breaking down."

"Getting over a death of a loved one isn't easy...and I know you'll never forget him, but he would want you to continue your life for him…"

"He killed himself."

Heiji looked down. "Yes, but that still doesn't mean you shouldn't speak to your mother. How do you think that makes her feel?" Heiji asked. As the ball came back Conan missed it and let it roll on by. Tears started to form and he cried. Heiji ran over to him and hugged him for comfort.

"I can't help but to blame her!" Conan screamed. Heiji held him close. "I don't mean it. It's just…I called her and she told me he'd be ok."

"But she came home afterwards…"

"Thank you, Heiji." Conan said softly. Heiji smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it…now maybe you should go in there and say something to your mother."

Conan nodded and tried to wipe some tears. He walked into the house and into the living room.

"Mom," he said softly. Ran looked over to the doorway to see him standing there. They both looked at each other. "I'm sorry,"

Ran gave him a weak smile and gestured him to go over to her. He stepped closer and they hugged in a mother and son embrace.

"We'll all get through this together," Ran said. Conan smiled against her shoulder.

Kazuha smiled as she saw the two hug. She stepped outside to find Heiji.

"Heiji," He turned to her. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I will…when everything calms down." He told her.

"I feel bad for Naoko. She lost her mother and her father…"

"But her step-mother loves her like one of her own. We can all make it through together."

He looked up at the sky and smiled up at the clouds. The sky was dark and cloudy but then turned clear and the sun came out. "Kudo, I'll look after your family. You were a good friend and rival…we'll meet again, someday."

Kazuha kissed him and smiled.

"This isn't the end but the start of a new beginning," she said.

He nodded and they walked back inside to comfort the family.

**~FIN **

I hope you liked it~!

PS: If you didn't like the dark ending…I do have a special alternative ending, that I will post~.

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

There will be more stories coming soon~.


	30. The Dream Is Over Alternative Ending

Chapter 30~!

This is probably gonna be a short chapter.

Disclaimer: …

**The Dream Is Over **

_Lost somehow  
>The dream is over now<br>Our fate has been decided  
>It's all been lost somehow<br>Its over now_

~Story of the Year

It was quiet.

Ran sat at the side of the bed with her head down, crying.

"Shinichi…"

Heiji stepped in. "Anything?"

Ran looked up and wiped her tears. "No, nothing."

It has been a week since Shinichi had his battle off with the Black Organization.

Heiji sat next to her. "He'll wake up…he's strong."

Ran nodded and wiped her tears. "I just…don't want him to miss anything."

Heiji turned to her.

"Don't worry, Ran. He'll be there…"

Ran smiled and nodded. "I hope so." Their stomachs growled. She laughed slightly. "I think we should go get some lunch,"

He nodded and they walked out of the room.

Yukiko looked up as she saw Ran and Heiji enter the cafeteria.

"Anything happen?" She asked. Ran looked down.

"Nothing yet,"

"He's strong…and with a baby on the way, he'll pull through." Yukiko said. Ran nodded and went to get some food.

A few minutes later Ran and Heiji sat down and ate. Yukiko snickered as she saw Ran's plate.

"The baby wants me to have double cheeseburger, some fries and a chocolate dessert." Ran said with a smile. Heiji handed Ran a small bowl of fruit.

"You have to satisfy the baby and satisfy yourself…" Yukiko said.

Ran took a grape and ate it.

**Conan's Hospital Room**

The doctor walked in to check up. Only the doctor assigned to him was aware that the little boy known as Conan Edogawa was really Shinichi Kudo. He was registered in the hospital as "Anonymous".

The doctor walked over and checked Conan's pulse. Everything seemed to be average.

At a success though, they were able to remove the bullet from his head with damaging any part of his brain.

The doctor looked down at the small body. He noticed something strange, Conan's eyes started to twitch. He gasped. "Shinichi,"

Nothing else happened. He sighed and walked out of the room.

**A half an hour later…**

Ran entered the room after hearing the news of it. Everyone started to get excited.

She walked over and looked at him. "Shinichi…please wake up."

Conan's eyes twitched again.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. She wiped them. "Shinichi…come on you can do it."

Yukiko stepped closer. "Shin-chan, we're all waiting…"

The doctor stepped back into the room. "Anything else happen?"

"His eyes twitched again," Ran said.

"That's good…that means he's coming around. If he opened his eyes or moves something, please call for me." The doctor said. Ran nodded and watched the doctor leave.

Ran looked down at Conan. Put her forehead to his.

She couldn't control herself and she set her lips over his. She had tears coming down her cheeks. Conan opened his eyes.

_Ran…_

She pulled away and gasped. "Sh-Shinichi,"

He looked at her. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko shouted running to her son. Ran turned to Heiji.

"Get the doctor!"

**A few minutes later**

"Well, he seems to be alright. He is slightly disoriented, though."

Conan looked at Ran. Rand smiled. "That's ok…it's probably best if he forgets the last few minutes before he fell into a coma."

The doctor nodded. "I'll let you all be alone with him." He walked out of the room.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Ran asked. Conan looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"You told me we were having a baby," She nodded.

"Yes, and it's true Shinichi…I really am having a baby. I am now 11 weeks pregnant. Dr. Ariade said the next appointment we might be able to find out the sex,"

Conan smiled. "Ran I wanna go with you to the appointment. I don't wanna miss this chance."

She nodded.

_Was all that a dream_

"Is something wrong, Shinichi?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. I am just very happy." He looked down and sighed. "I…love you, Mouri Ran and I always will. Through the light of the day and the dark of the night, I will be here for you, no matter what."

She smiled.

"I know this Shinichi," she leaned in closer. He started to blush. "One more kiss." She put her lips over hers. She could feel him smile under it.

Ai and Agasa walked in.

"We heard Shinichi woke up." Agasa said. Conan turned to him. "How are you feeling?"

Kogoro stepped in and looked down at Conan.

"Kudo, I appreciate you for protecting my daughter. For all that time, I thought you were no good." He sighed and looked away. "I can't believe I am saying this," he walked closer to him and held out his hand. "Call it a truce?"

Conan looked up at him and smirked, he took his hand, "Truce, Kogoro."

"Take care of her…" Kogoro said. Conan nodded and looked at Ran.

He was glad it was all a dream…he didn't want his relationship end like that. But in his mind…he would miss his kids.

~FIN

So this ending is for the ones who did not want Shinichi to die that horrible gruesome death.

And if you liked this story, subscribe to me or something, I have more coming. Upcoming stories are listed on my profile. (Which will ne updated from time to time.)

One last thing before I close this, if you feel the need to become my beta-reader, email me. If not, I don't really care. I just want people to let me know what they think of the plot…that's why I don't take suggestions.

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
